


The Real Reason

by trashbinu



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Broken Bones, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Moments of Eighteen, Myungjin if you squint, Romance, Weekly Updates, mentions of depression, mentions of eating disorders, slight homophobia, socky if you squint harder, some sexual implications
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 61,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbinu/pseuds/trashbinu
Summary: Was a broken arm really the reason Moon Bin couldn't promote?(or, the story I started to write a long time ago, that's now extremely outdated because I never posted it)
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo & Moon Bin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Comments: 93
Kudos: 317





	1. Decision

Dongmin sighed as he ruffled his wet hair with his towel. It was almost one in the morning now, all the other members surely already passed out after washing up. They had just finished their last promotion of the week, and Dongmin was very much looking forward to getting some sleep. He walked into his room ready to fall right into bed, but his plans were halted when he noticed an oddly human size lump in his bed. Dongmin panicked for a second, before letting out a small laugh.

“ _Binnie”_

Dongmin cooed at the sight of his boyfriend. It had been three weeks since he last saw Bin, after Bin got sent back to his home when he got injured just before their promotions started. Dongmin spent a lot of time being mad at himself due to the fact that he wasn’t there when Bin got injured, and wondered if he could’ve prevented the injury from happening if he had been. He sighed and sat on the bed, watching Bin fondly as he seemed to be sleeping.

“ _Hey Min”_

A small and quiet voice came from Bin, which startled Dongmin. Dongmin watched as his boyfriend sat up and turned to smile at him.

“ _Sorry Binnie, I didn’t mean to wake you”_ Dongmin smiled softly as he leaned over to fix Bin’s jumbled hair.

“ _You didn’t wake me don’t worry”_ Bin assured him, running his hand through his hair, ruining Dongmin’s work. “ _I stayed up to wait for you.”_

Dongmin sighed a bit at this. “ _Bin, you need to rest as much as you can so your arm-”_

 _“My arm is fine.”_ Bin quickly interrupted his boyfriend’s worries.

Dongmin sighed, but didn’t push any further. “ _Why are you here Binnie?”_ he asks softly. “ _Ah, don’t get me wrong, I am really happy to see you. I’ve hated only being able to see you through FaceTime these last few weeks, and we’ve hardly even been able to do that… but you weren’t supposed to come back for another few weeks once your arm has healed fully.”_ As Dongmin spoke softly, the two found themselves laying down, Bin quickly getting comfortable laying his head on Dongmin’s chest, leaving a small kiss or two before settling down.

Bin hesitated to answer, but then let out a small sigh. “ _I just missed my boyfriend and wanted to see him again, is that too much to ask?”_ Bin answered in a cute tone, trying to distract from the fact that he hesitated to answer the question.

Dongmin wants to comment on the hesitation to answer his question, but he decides to refrain from doing so. “ _I missed you too Binnie”_ he hums back. “ _How’s your arm doing? Is there any news about when you’re going to get the cast off?”_ Dongmin asks as he lazily plays with Bin’s hair. He notices Bin immediately tense up at the mention of his arm.

“ _Can we please not talk about my arm?”_ Bin mumbles softly. 

Dongmin sighs as he continues to play with Bin’s hair. “ _Binnie, I know it’s a sensitive topic, and I’m sorry I keep bringing it up. I’m just worried about you is all. I just keep thinking what if I… what if any of us were there when you hurt yourself. Could we have prevented it? I’ve been asking myself this a lot”_ Dongmin admits softly. 

Bin was getting frustrated rather quickly. He hated that Dongmin was beating himself up over something that didn't _actually_ happen. It was that fact that finally made Bin snap. He suddenly sat up and looked at Dongmin, small tears forming in his eyes. 

“ _Binnie, no, no I’m sorry please lay back down I’ll stop mentioning it I promise. Please don’t cry Binnie”_ Dongmin says quickly and quietly, scared Bin might get up and leave. 

“ _Would you please just be quiet?!”_ Bin asked frustratedly, which made Dongmin jump a bit. “ _I’m so sick of this lie!”_ Bin got a little louder as tears threatened to spill. 

“ _L-Lie? What do you mean Binnie?”_ Dongmin tried his best to sound as calm as he could, afraid that one wrong word could send Bin running away. 

“ _This! All of this! Me getting injured when no one was around, my arm being in a cast, and that was the reason I couldn’t perform! I can still dance and sing even though my arm is in a cast. Haven’t you found any of this even a tiny bit suspicious?!”_ Bin asks as tears finally roll down his cheeks. 

Dongmin takes a minute to think before he answers. “ _I didn’t find it suspicious. While yes you could technically perform I guess, you risk injuring yourself more and-“_ Dongmin was cut off for the second time tonight. 

“ _FOR GOD'S SAKE DONGMIN! I’M NOT INJURED!”_ Bin practically yells at him. 

At this point Dongmin is certain at least one of the other members had been woken up from Bin's loudness, but he couldn't care less. “ _But your arm..”_ Dongmin mumbles back unsure of what his boyfriend is so upset over. 

“ _My arm is perfectly fine! The cast? Fake! The company paid a nurse to put a cast on my arm so you all would believe I actually hurt myself! I hate this damn thing! I’ve spent every night since they put it on trying to figure out how to get it off!”_ Bin tells him and starts shaking. “ _The only reason I was actually sent back to my house?”_ Bin starts shaking harder, and seems to struggle to get his next sentence out. “ _The only reason I was sent home was because they were trying to keep me away from you.”_ Bin finally broke down sobbing. 

Dongmin immediately sat up and pulled Bin into him, hugging him tightly. He stayed quiet as he tried to think through what Bin just told him. “ _So all the times the company took my phone from me… they were just trying to cut off our contact?”_ Dongmin asks softly, only to be answered with a small nod from Bin. 

“ _Binnie… I don’t understand. The company knows we’re together. They’ve known for a long time. Why do they all the sudden have a problem with it?”_ He mumbles, petting Bin’s hair trying to calm him down and stop his shaking. 

Bin stays quiet for a rather long time. Dongmin doesn’t push it, knowing he’ll get an answer when Bin is ready. Almost twenty minutes passed before he heard Bin’s voice again. 

“ _I asked them to let me come out.”_

It was Dongmin’s turn to freeze. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting Bin to say, but it certainly wasn’t that. 

“ _Not about us. I never asked to tell everyone about us. I know you can’t do that right now, and I’m okay with that”_ Bin clarifies, talking slowly like each word was carefully thought out. “ _Just me. Just how I have no interest in girls whatsoever.”_

Dongmin nods softly. “ _Can I ask why all the sudden? Trust me, I know the frustration of constantly being asked about what girls I think are attractive, or my ideal type. Every single time I just want to scream that I’m in love with you, but I know I can’t. We’ve been doing okay with it though, so why all the sudden?”_

Bin sighs, then laughs. Dongmin notes that Bin seems to be slowly losing his mind over this. 

“ _I was doing okay. Until I filmed ‘Moments of 18’. It all went downhill after that.”_ Bin kinda laughs again. 

“ _You played a gay character…”_ Dongmin says softly, as it slowly starts falling into place for him. 

“ _I played a gay character.”_ Bin confirms with a nod. “ _And the scene where I got to come out? That felt so good Dongmin.”_ Bin starts crying once again. 

“ _It felt so good! It felt so good to just say, ‘hey! Guess what! I have no interest in girls at all, and I’m in love with a dude! And I’m happy with it even though it may have confused me at first! And it’s normal! It’s not weird! THERE’S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME!'”_ Bin slowly got louder and started crying harder, and Dongmin hugged him tighter as a few tears fell down his face as well. 

“ _Binnie, there’s never been anything wrong with you”_ Dongmin says softly trying hard to not show Bin he’s crying. 

_“It felt so good to have people support me. Even if they were just acting. It was just what the script said. They accepted it, like it was normal. I want that. I want to stop pretending”_ Bin cries into Dongmin’s chest. 

Dongmin just holds Bin tight until he’s calmed down a little. “ _Binnie, I support you coming out. You know I do. I’m sure the others would too if you told them how you felt. But I’m having a little trouble connecting you asking to come out and them putting your arm in a cast.”_

This causes Bin to let out another small laugh. “ _They didn’t want me promoting and being able to just come out during a fansign event or something. And they didn’t want you guys to find out the real reason they took me out of promotions because they were worried I would ‘put bad ideas in your heads’. So they faked me having a bad arm injury so I would have to sit out of promotions and think about my decision.”_ Bin nods a bit. 

“ _Your decision?”_ Dongmin asks, even though he already knew what Bin was going to say. 

  
Bin just nods again. “ _I can come out if I agree to leave the group and the company.”_


	2. Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small warning, that Dongmin may be -slightly- over dramatic in this chapter. Enjoy!

" _I can come out if I agree to leave the group and the company.”_

The words rang in Dongmin’s head. “ _B-Binnie, you can’t leave.”_ Dongmin couldn’t help it, he was full on sobbing now at the thought of his best friend leaving.

“ _But I can Min. I’m not here to ask for your help on this. I’m only here to tell you my decision…”_ Bin pauses and runs his fingers against Dongmin’s side, “ _and to pack up my belongings.”_

_“Bin you can’t leave! What about the rest of us? What about your dream?! W-What about me?”_ Dongmin felt like in that moment, everything was falling apart.

“ _Min please calm down… I watched the five of you without me for this entire comeback. I know you guys will do just fine without me. And my dream?”_ Bin stopped for a minute, before he continued with a smile.

“ _You’re right Min, this was my dream. It’s been my dream ever since I was a child. I was pushed this direction, just like my sister was. You know that. However, dreams change Min. My new dream is to be happy. I want to be confident in who I am, and that means not hiding anything about myself because it might ruin my ‘image.’ My new dream is you, Min. And yeah, sure I might miss being an idol…”_ MoonBin admits with a small nod. “ _But that sure is a small price to pay for happiness.”_

_“Bin…”_ Dongmin manages to choke out. He’s silent for a moment while he manages to calm himself down enough to speak. “ _There has to be a way you can do both. I’ll go to the company with you and convince them to change their mind! I’ll even refuse all work until they let you come out! I’ll do anything to get you to stay… just please don’t leave.”_ Dongmin starts crying again, and he mentally notes he hasn’t cried this much since he finished filming. 

“ _Min you and I both know that would only make things worse.”_ Bin sighs softly. “ _If their star student starts to refuse work, you know they’ll find a way to punish the both of us. I really don’t want to get you caught up in this.”_ Bin tells him softly, holding him close. 

Dongmin was silent, but Bin could tell he was simply about to explode with anger. 

“ _Baby, you’ve had a really long day. It’s so late that it’s early. Can we just put this on pause? We can continue this in the morning, after we’ve both had some sleep and our minds are cleared up. Is that okay?”_ Bin asks in a soft and soothing voice. 

Dongmin wanted to argue. He wanted to say “absolutely no way we’re done talking about this right now!” but he didn’t. Bin was right, he had had quite a long day, and he was tired, oh so very tired.

“ _Will you sleep with me?”_ Dongmin asks in such a soft voice, MoonBin almost doesn’t hear it. 

“ _Of course I will, you don’t have to ask. Come here.”_ Bin answers with a soft chuckle, as he lays down and pulls Dongmin with him. Dongmin settles his head on Bin’s chest, a position they slept in quite often. It was silent for a moment but then Dongmin let out a small sigh. 

MoonBin could read his boyfriend like the back of his hand, he knew exactly what the sigh meant. He carefully scooted Dongmin off of himself before quickly getting rid of his shirt and laying back down. Dongmin quickly settled himself so his head was back on Bin’s chest. This was his favorite way to sleep, his head against his boyfriend’s bare chest, listening to his heart beat, feeling the warmth as Bin held him close. 

“ _I love you so much Min, sleep well”_ was the last thing Dongmin heard before he passed out. 

MoonBin didn’t fall asleep quiet as easily, however. He knew Dongmin would be upset, but he didn’t think he would be **_this_ **upset. He sighed and watched Dongmin sleep, until he was able to will himself to fall asleep. He knew he would need to be well rested for the long day he had ahead of him tomorrow. 

* * *

MoonBin woke up to the sound of someone typing on a keyboard. 

“ _Min?”_ Bin grumbled not wanting to open his eyes, as he noticed the missing weight on his chest. 

“ _Hmm? Oh morning Binnie.”_ Dongmin hummed back as he continued to type away on his keyboard. 

Bin groaned a bit before he sat up and stretched. “ _What are you doing?”_ he asks Dongmin as he cracks his back. 

“ _Writing an email to the company.”_ Dongmin states back in almost a ‘duh’ tone as he pushes his glasses back up on to his face. 

Bin just sighs back. “ _No you’re not.”_ He replies simply taking the laptop right out of Dongmin’s hands, deleting the draft before closing the laptop. 

“ _Bin give me my laptop back!”_ Dongmin argues as he tries to take it back, but Bin easily holds him back. 

“ _You want some coffee?”_ Bin hums back ignoring the request for the laptop. 

“ _Bin I’m serious. Give me my laptop.”_ Dongmin argues, determined to send his company an email. 

“ _I’ll go make us some coffee.”_ Bin nods back and leaves a soft kiss on Dongmin’s forehead, before leaving with his laptop. 

Bin quickly hid the laptop before going to make some coffee. He entered the kitchen only to be greeted by a tired looking Jinwoo. 

“ _Morning Bin”_ Jinwoo mumbled as he took a sip of his coffee and scrolled through his phone. 

“ _Morning hyung”_ Bin replied casually as he started getting coffee ready. 

There were a few moments of silence before Jinwoo suddenly choked on his coffee. 

“ _Wait... what are you doing here you’re not suppose to be here.”_ Jinwoo states in confusion. 

Bin didn’t have time to answer before an angry Dongmin came into the kitchen. 

“ _BIN WHERE THE HELL DID YOU PUT MY LAPTOP?!”_ He was clearly mad, but Bin remained calm. 

“ _Babe what creamer flavor are you in the mood for today?”_ Bin asks looking at the options in the fridge. Dongmin lets out almost a low growl before stomping off to continue searching for his laptop. 

Jinwoo paused as he looked at the spot where Dongmin stood seconds ago, before turning back at Bin. “ _Is he okay?”_

“ _Yeah he’s fine.”_ Bin replies casually as he works to make coffee. 

Jinwoo looks confused but lets it slide. “ _Oh sorry do you need any help making coffee? I’m sure it’s not easy with one arm.”_ He mumbles putting down his own cup of coffee to go help. 

“ _Arm isn’t broken”_ Bin simply replies. 

“ _Bin… it’s in a cast and everything that sure looks broken to me”_ Jinwoo sighs. “ _You’ve been taking care of it right? You know you can’t rush this recovery.”_

_“My arm isn’t broken. It never was. Long story I’ll explain it all to everyone later.”_ Bin nods.

Jinwoo looks dumbfounded, but decided against pushing anything further. “ _Okay whatever you say, but if you need help ask.”_

“ _Can someone explain why Dongmin hyung is angrily tearing through our room right now?”_ Sanha asks as he walks into the kitchen, clearly having just woken up. “ _Oh Bin hyung is here”_ he states surprised. 

“ _Yeah sorry about that Sanha. He’s looking for his laptop.”_ Bin answers as he pours the freshly brewed coffee into two mugs and stirs in the creamer he decided on. 

“ _Oh. Okay.”_ Sanha just shrugs it off as he grabs himself a banana and heads to the next room. 

“ _Where’s MJ hyung and Rocky?”_ Bin asks Jinwoo. 

“ _Um…. I think hyung went grocery shopping and I think Rocky went to the gym. They told me I just wasn’t awake enough to listen”_ Jinwoo admits picking up his coffee again. 

_“That’s okay”_ Bin laughs a small bit. “ _Once everyone is back I can tell everyone about my ‘arm’ situation yeah?”_ Bin asks with a shrug. 

“ _I mean yeah sounds good. We don’t have any plans today.”_ Jinwoo nods back. 

“ _Great.”_ Bin smiles back. “ _Babe! Coffee is ready! Come get it so we can discuss breakfast!”_ Bin calls out to Dongmin, who was still tearing apart the three person room of their apartment. 

Dongmin came in moments later, anger written all over his face. 

“ _Are you going to tell me where you put my laptop?"_ He asks Bin in a low voice. 

“ _I was thinking some eggs and bacon for breakfast? Is that okay with you?”_ Bin replies ignoring the request once again for the laptop, as he hands Dongmin his coffee mug. 

What happened next made Jinwoo’s jaw drop; Dongmin took the mug from Bin’s hands, before throwing the hot liquid out of the cup and onto his still-shirtless boyfriend, before smashing the mug back onto the counter, and storming off to his room, slamming the door shut. 

  
“ _So no eggs?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I was planning on making this no more than two chapters, but here we are. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated! They encourage and motivate me to write this! Also reach out to me on tumblr for random incorrect quotes, or leave a message and let's chat!


	3. Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to our lovely MoonBin ❤️  
> Not that this chapter has anything to do with his birthday...  
> Also there is a single curse word in this chapter.  
> Enjoy!

“ _So no eggs?”_

The burning hot coffee dripped down Bin’s bare chest, revealing slight burn marks where the original splash hit him. 

Jinwoo didn’t know what to do. He had watched the pair fall in love, even before either of them knew what was happening, and never before had anything like this happened between them. 

“ _Are… are you two okay Bin?”_ Jinwoo asks softly, handing a towel over to Bin. Jinwoo loved Dongmin, he really did, but in the event of a fight or breakup, Jinwoo knew he would always take Bin’s side. 

Bin took the towel and carefully started soaking up some of the coffee that covered him. “ _We’re fine. He’s just a little upset with me right now. Nothing to worry about.”_ Bin’s voice wobbled as he replied, he was trying hard not to cry. 

“ _Bin… there are burn marks on your chest from coffee. You two have never had a fight like this before, something is clearly going on. You know you can talk to me about anything, right?”_ Jinwoo took a few steps towards Bin, who hadn’t moved from his spot. 

“ _I know hyung.”_ Bin replied, finally making eye contact with Jinwoo. His eyes were slightly red and watery, from the tears he was holding back. 

“ _I’m going to go wash up. Can you do me a favor? Just keep Dongmin away from all laptops for the time being.”_ Bin’s request was quiet, and while Jinwoo wanted to question a bit further, he didn’t. 

“ _Sure Bin. I can do that.”_ He agreed, hoping to bring a bit of ease to Bin’s mind. 

It seemed to have worked, because he could see Bin’s shoulders lose some tension. “ _Thank you hyung.”_ Bin murmured before walking out of the kitchen to go wash up. 

* * *

The hot shower hurt Bin’s chest a bit, but he felt much better now that he wasn’t covered in sticky coffee. He worked on putting on some clean clothes while he listened to the murmurs of Jinwoo and Myungjun, who had just returned from grocery shopping, in the kitchen. He was able to catch the words ‘Dongmin’ and ‘coffee’ and he was sure that Jinwoo was telling Myungjun about the events that had happened not long ago. He soon heard the front door open again, and he was able to detect that Minhyuk had just got back. Everyone was there now, which meant he could tell everyone whenever he was ready. 

A small knock at the door was heard. “ _Bin can I come in?”_ Jinwoo’s voice rang through the door. 

“ _Of course you can. This is your room too.”_ Bin calls back logically. 

Jinwoo enters the room and remains silent for a minute, more than likely trying to decide what to say. 

“ _Everyone’s here now. Whenever you’re ready to talk about your arm situation let me know I’ll call a group meeting.”_

Bin just nods a bit in response as he digs through his closet, looking for a specific shirt. He sighs a bit when he realizes where it is. 

“ _I think I’m going to try and talk to Dongmin first. My shirt is in his room anyway. So if you’ll excuse me…”_ Bin nods a bit and makes his way out of their room. 

Bin is thankful that Dongmin never locks his door, as he walks right in, closing the door behind him once again. 

Dongmin’s eyes immediately go to Bin, but he stays dead silent. Bin makes eye contact with Dongmin for a minute before he finally moves from the door, and works his way to the closet. Dongmin’s eyes follow Bin’s every move. Bin manages to find the shirt he was looking for, and grabs it. He turns around and starts walking towards the bed, where Dongmin is sitting, as he puts his shirt on. Bin takes a seat on the very edge of the bed, where he can easily look at Dongmin. 

The two sit for a few minutes in silence, just looking at each other, before Dongmin rolls his eyes. He gets up and leaves the room, but Bin can see him enter the bathroom just next door. Bin hears Dongmin rummage through the bathroom cabinet before he comes back in carrying a first aid kit. 

Dongmin walks right up to Bin, setting the first aid kit right beside him, opening it up. 

“ _Shirt.”_ Dongmin tells Bin, as he rummages through the first aid kit to find what he’s looking for. 

Bin however, just looks at Dongmin, and makes no movement to comply with the request. 

“ ** _Shirt.”_ ** Dongmin says again, more sternly with anger behind his voice, almost to the point that it scares Bin. This time, Bin listens and strips his shirt back off.

Dongmin finds the burn cream in the first aid kit and screws off the cap. He squeezes a small amount onto his hand, rubbing it between two fingers before he starts rubbing it onto the burnt spots on Bin’s chest. 

While it may seem like a sweet gesture, Bin could tell how angry Dongmin still was with him. Dongmin was usually so kind and gentle while he took care of Bin, humming lightly with his touch as light as a feather. This time was stone cold silent, his touch a little rough as his fingers dug into Bin’s skin. Dongmin didn’t even stop when Bin flinched away from the original burning sensation the cream gave him. Dongmin finished his work by wrapping the bandage probably a little too tightly around Bin’s chest, before throwing everything back in the first aid kit and going to put it back in the bathroom. 

When Dongmin came back, he sat as far away on the bed as possible from Bin. It was silent for a few minutes before Bin finally sighed. 

“ _I’m about to tell the other guys the news. I could really use a supportive boyfriend by my side when I do.”_

There was no response from Dongmin, so Bin tried again. 

“ _Come on Min. I’m feeling really nervous thinking about how the guys are going to react. I know you’re not happy with my decision but I really could use your support right now.”_ Bin wants to reach for Dongmin right now, but he’s too hesitant after the coffee incident. 

“ _Don’t you get it?”_ Dongmin finally snaps. “ _If you were really so confident in this stupid decision you wouldn’t be nervous to tell the others! Don’t you get that what you’re doing is a mistake?!”_ Dongmin is mad, but the anger in his voice can’t hide the tears in his eyes. 

“ _Mistake? Is me finding happiness in my life really a mistake to you Min?”_ Bin asks softly, a little upset at Dongmin’s choice of words. 

“ _Come on Bin. You know I didn’t mean it like that. Of course I want you to be happy this just isn’t the way to do it!”_ Dongmin argues with a huff, staying in the ball he formed himself into. 

“ _Min I made this decision for myself because after almost two whole months of going back and forth in my own head about all the paths I could go down, I decided that this one would make me the happiest. Do you know how many hours I spent crying over this? How many sleepless nights I had just trying to decide what to do? How many times I went back and forth and back and forth trying to make up my mind? How hard it was to pretend I was okay every time we FaceTimed because you weren’t allowed to know what was going on?! How every time I declined your call saying I was at the doctor I was actually just in bed crying my eyes out?! Min this wasn’t an easy decision so please stop treating it like I made this decision in three seconds because I didn’t!”_ Bin chokes out. “ _and honestly, I thought you of all people would support me and understand how hard this decision was for me, but I guess I was wrong on that too huh?!”_ The tears that hid behind Bin’s eyes finally spilled down his cheeks. 

Dongmin didn’t move or speak. The last bit of hope that Bin had for Dongmin to support him broke. 

“ _You know what? Fuck this.”_ Bin was upset. He stood up as his hand went to his hair, and he started pulling at his own hair, something he hadn’t done since he started dating Dongmin. 

“ _I guess all those times you whispered in my ear, promising you would support me until the end, promising you would always be by my side, I guess that was all a lie yeah? Well guess what?! Whether you’re by my side or not, my mind is made up.”_ With that, Bin stormed out of the room. Dongmin immediately burst into tears. He couldn’t decide if he was crying because he was mad at Bin, or if it was because he was mad at himself. 

Bin immediately went to the front room, putting on his shoes and grabbing his coat. Jinwoo, who was sitting on the couch with Myungjun, noticed. 

“ _Bin? Where are you going?”_ Jinwoo asked softly seeing how upset Bin looked. 

“ _Out. I don’t know yet.”_ Bin replied with kind of a harsh tone. “ _and you know what? No need to call a group meeting. You can just ask Dongmin about what’s going on because he’ll happily give you his opinion on the matter.”_ Bin spat before going out the door, slamming it behind him. 

Jinwoo just looked over at Myungjun. “ _Should I ask Dongmin? Is it really a good idea to get in the middle of a lovers quarrel?”_

“ _I’ll do it. I honestly think there’s more to the story than just a lovers quarrel, and Dongmin tends to talk to me more than he talks to you.”_ Myungjun nods a bit before heading to Dongmin’s room. 

Dongmin heard a small knock on the door before he heard it open and close again. 

“ _Hey Dongmin”_ Myungjun cooed softly. Dongmin then felt the side of the bed dip down, meaning Myungjun had sat down.

“ _Just leave me alone.”_ Dongmin mumbles back, not in the mood to deal with anyone. 

“ _Come on Dongmin. Bin just left and he was really upset. Jin and I are really worried. Something tells me there’s more than what meets the eye. Can you please tell me what’s going on between you and Bin?”_ Myungjun moved a bit so he could rub Dongmin’s back and try and calm him down. 

All that could be heard was Dongmin’s sniffling. 

  
“ _Bin is leaving the group.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I promise at -some point- this will become less angst-y. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated! They encourage and motivate me to write this! Also reach out to me on tumblr (@incorrect-binwoo) for random incorrect quotes, or leave a message and let's chat! (like please I would really love to chat🥺)


	4. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing.  
> Enjoy!

“ _Bin is leaving the group.”_

The words hardly came out of Dongmin’s mouth. Myungjun almost thought he had heard him incorrectly. 

“ _Binnie is leaving us?... Min do you really think he would do that? I mean this is his dream! It’s literally been his entire life to this point.”_ Myungjun is simply trying to reason it out in his head by talking out loud. 

“ _Yeah that’s what I said.”_ Dongmin laughs back, sounding almost manic. “ _and yet when I said that he just got mad at me for not supporting him and the decision he made.”_ He mumbles the last part, slowly getting mad at himself all over again. 

Myungjun opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off before he could even say a word. 

“ _Am I a bad person hyung? I know you watch my relationship with Bin… am I a bad boyfriend? God he’s probably dating me out of pity isn’t he?”_ Dongmin was rather quickly falling down his own mental hole. 

“ _Hey hey hey stop right there. You are not a bad person by any means Min. I mean for real you’re the kind of person that I imagine would have little animal friends that helped them get ready in the morning. You literally apologized to the couch when you bumped into it the other day. You are far from being a bad person. And being a bad boyfriend? Min remind me, what did Bin do the first time you kissed him?”_

Dongmin showed the smallest hint of a smile. “ _He ran to the living room and screamed about how happy he felt, then proceeded to run back to me and hug me so hard I couldn’t breathe.”_ Dongmin nodded a bit. While it had happened quite some time ago, it was still such a vivid memory in his mind. 

Myungjun smiled a tiny bit. “ _And Min, what was it that he did after the first time you told him that you loved him?”_

Dongmin let out another laugh, but this one sounded a lot less manic than the first. “ _There was about 10 seconds of him looking panicked, then I panicked because I thought I messed up our entire relationship. Then he cried. He just full on started sobbing. I have never seen him cry that hard ever. I’m still full on panicking because after you tell someone you love them, they’re supposed to be happy, you know? And there he was in front of me bawling his eyes out.”_ This was honestly, Dongmin’s favorite memory of Bin. 

Myungjun’s smile grew a bit more, he could see his plan was working. “ _And then what did you do?”_

Dongmin smiled at himself and wiped his tears away. “ _I apologized. Ah I felt like such an idiot! The second after I apologized though, he kissed me. I was so confused, I had no idea what was going on. Bin then proceeded to tell me through some choked out words, that no one he ever said I love you to, had said it back to him. He rambled on about how he wanted to tell me he loved me, but he was too scared to lose me since that’s where all his other relationships ended. He told me to never apologize for telling him that I love him, that he wasn’t crying because he was upset or scared, but that he was crying because he was so unbelievably happy that his body didn’t know how to process it in any other way. ‘I love you too Min. I love you more than words can describe. I feel so lucky to be able to love you Min.’ That’s what he told me. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to forget those words. I have many memories with Bin, but that is by far my favorite.”_ Dongmin almost can’t stop smiling now. 

Myungjun nodded. “ _Exactly. And what is this?”_ Myungjun asks pulling out a larger brown box from under Dongmin’s bed. 

Dongmin’s eyes go wide. “ _Wait, how do you know about that?”_

“ _I think the real question is how does Bin_ **_not_ ** _know about this.”_ Myungjun shrugs back, handing Dongmin the box. 

Dongmin opens the box with shaky hands. “ _In this box is some sort of memory from every single date Bin and I have ever had, and from every milestone we’ve reached.”_ Dongmin says softly, slowly beginning to dig through the box. 

“ _The note Bin gave to me along with the four-leaf clover necklace when he first confessed to me. The petal of a lily, from the flowers he got for me when we went on our first date. This Pikachu plushie he was so excited to win for me when he took me to that arcade down the street. The chap-stick he was wearing the first time we kissed. My itinerary from the first date I planned for us, which did not follow the itinerary, in case you were wondering. The glasses he accidentally broke from the first time I told him I loved him, because he took them off when he started crying and they landed on the bed and he later accidentally sat on them. A picture I took of him the first time he fell asleep on my lap while we were watching a movie. The bear he threw off the bed because he didn’t want it ‘watching us’ the first time we were… um.. together.”_ Dongmin had to take a second to clear his throat before continuing. 

_“The bow tie he wore to our one year anniversary dinner. A rock from the surprise trip to the Golden Gate Bridge that I took Bin on when we were in California. He found this rock fascinating for some reason. The rope we used the first time we... actually you don’t need to know that. I could continue this for a while but I think you get the point.”_ Dongmin was honestly going to continue, but he was too flushed after seeing the rope in the box. 

“ _Exactly Min. It’s a box of memories from your time with Bin. What was it you were planning to do with this box of memories?”_ Myungjun asked, even though he was pretty sure he already knew the answer. 

Dongmin was silent at this question, just staring fondly at his box. He stayed silent until Myungjun gave him a small ‘I won’t judge’ nod. 

“ _I want to surprise Bin with it on our wedding day.”_ Dongmin replies so softly, as he closes his box. 

Myungjun can’t help but let out an ‘aww’. His heart felt so soft after hearing Dongmin admit that out loud. “ _Okay Min. Take everything you just told me. I want you to think, and I mean really think about it all. Do you really think you’re a bad boyfriend, or that Bin is dating you out of pity?”_

Dongmin takes a moment to think before he lets out a small sigh. “ _No… I guess not.”_

_"Exactly. You’re not. Bin is just as whipped for you as you are for him and honestly, it is disgustingly sweet. So disgustingly sweet I have a cavity just from looking at the two of you!”_ Myungjun cracks a tiny joke in hopes to make Dongmin laugh a bit. It works, as Dongmin lets out a small laugh and an eye roll at the cheesy joke. 

Myungjun feels pride in his accomplishment. “ _But Min, can I ask you a serious question? I promise I won’t tell Bin what you answer.”_

Dongmin nods a small bit. “ _Ask away.”_

_“Do you actually really want to marry Bin?”_

Dongmin can’t help but smile at the question. “ _Of course I do.”_

Myungjun seemed to be in a bit of thought. “ _When was it that you decided you wanted to marry him, if you don’t mind me asking?”_

“ _I don’t mind at all but it’s kind of a dumb story. Bin and Sanha were fighting over ice cream cake while I finished washing my dishes from dinner. Somehow, as I was walking away, the ice cream cake ended up all over Bin’s face. It was quiet for a minute before all the sudden Bin was chasing me, laughing his ass off. Bin is much faster and stronger than I am, so he caught me and tackled me to the floor, then proceeded to use his face to spread the ice cream cake all over my face too. I couldn’t help but laugh at his antics as I screamed for mercy, but it was in that moment that I knew. My brain just went ‘that idiot on top of you right now? Yeah that’s the idiot you’re gonna marry.’ And I decided I was okay with that.”_ Dongmin smiled so much as he told the story. 

Dongmin’s smile was contagious to Myungjun. “ _Gosh sorry that is just the cutest shit ever.”_

“ _Yeah”_ Dongmin laughs a bit. “ _I actually have looked at rings before. Just to start getting some ideas you know? I wanted to ask him out a long time before he asked me out but I always chickened out. I really want to be the one that proposes to him.”_ Dongmin admits rather shyly. 

“ _That… that is so sweet Min. Probably the sweetest thing I have ever heard. However, in order for that to happen we need to figure out what’s going on right now. I have a feeling you two aren’t just going through a lover's quarrel right now.”_ Myungjun nods a bit, feeling he finally got Dongmin into a good mindset to be able to talk about what’s going on. 

  
“ _So can you please tell me what’s going on with Bin?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice fluffy chapter. I really hope you all enjoyed a break from the angst! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated! They encourage me and motivate me to write this!  
> I've decided I'm going to try update once a week, so what day do you all want me to post? I'm ahead on writing this, chapter six is already finished, so hopefully I won't get behind even if I'm busy!  
> Send me your thoughts on [tumblr](https://incorrect-binwoo.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/binosaursrex) ! I love to hear from you guys!


	5. Destination: Bin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this chapter is sort of a summary of the first four.  
> Enjoy!

“ _So can you please tell me what’s going on with Bin?”_

Dongmin nods a tiny bit, slowly putting his memory box back underneath his bed. 

“ _Okay so you know how Bin broke his arm right? Well he didn’t actually break his arm. The company paid a nurse to put a fake cast on his arm.”_ Dongmin starts slowly, being careful to hold control of his emotions. 

“ _A fake cast?”_ Myungjun questions, picturing Bin’s cast in his mind. 

“ _Well the cast is a real cast, Bin just doesn’t need it. See Bin asked the company to let him come out and-"_

_“Wait WHAT?!”_ Myungjun couldn’t help but cut Dongmin off. 

“ _Came as a bit of a shock to me too. He clarified that he didn’t ask the company to tell the fans about him and I, just he himself wanted to come out. I was still really confused, you know, we’ve been going on so long without saying anything so why now?”_ Dongmin shrugs. 

“ _Wait… was it?”_

_“If you’re thinking it was the drama then you’d be right. He finally got to come out and say that he wasn’t interested in a girl, and it felt really good to him. He decided he was sick of hiding.”_ Dongmin pauses, trying to keep himself calm enough to continue the story. 

“ _Well the company didn’t like that, so they forced Bin to fake an army injury. They were worried if he promoted the album with us, he would suddenly come out during a fan sign. They were also worried that if the rest of us knew the real reason he wasn’t promoting, we would get ‘bad ideas’ in our heads.”_

Myungjun thinks for a moment. “ _Okay yeah. That makes sense from the company's perspective.”_

_“Can’t argue with that.”_ Dongmin agrees. “ _Well they were most worried that Bin would tell me what was going on, so they tried to limit our contact. That’s why I kept coming to you and Jinwoo hyung asking for your phone. They kept taking mine away and wouldn’t tell me why.”_

_“Again, not that I agree with it but makes sense from the company’s perspective.”_

“ _Yeah. So he was given a decision to make. He can come out if he agrees to leave the group and company in the same statement.”_ Dongmin sighs and his voice wobbles. It’s slowly becoming hard for him to continue the story. 

“ _And I’m assuming he chose to leave the group?...”_ Myungjun sighs a bit as he pieces the story together. 

“ _He chose to leave the group. He chose to give up his dream. Do you at least understand why I’m so upset? Because it really seems like Bin doesn’t.”_ Dongmin mumbles slowly balling himself back up. 

“ _Min, do you understand why he’s so upset that you’re upset?”_

Dongmin doesn’t really answer, just looks at his bed. 

“ _Bin made what was probably a really hard decision for him. He made the one that he thought would make him happiest. I know that if I had made that decision, and Jin didn’t support me, I would be upset too. And I’m not even dating him yet! But that’s another story for another time.”_ Myungjun nods trying to use logic to get through to Dongmin. 

“ _That’s why I feel like a terrible boyfriend. Because no matter what I don’t support this decision, but I also understand that as his boyfriend I should.”_ Dongmin admits. 

_“Okay good, as long as you understand that. I also think that he understands why you’re upset, but that he’s just going through too much right now to sit down and acknowledge that.”_ Myungjun says reasonably, sitting a bit closer to Dongmin. 

“ _Min, I think before you can start trying to reason him out of the decision he made, before you start trying to fight the company, before anything else, you need to sit down with him. You need to remind him that you love him, that you only want what’s best for him, and that you’re here for him. After that you need to shut up and just let him talk. Eventually he’ll admit to what he went through this entire time while making this decision, and he’ll admit what he actually really wants. You and I both know he doesn’t actually want to give up being an idol.”_ Myungjun slowly pulls a sad Dongmin into his side as he speaks. “ _You tried to skip the first step and that’s what’s causing you two to fight to the point of throwing burning coffee onto the other”_

Dongmin lets out a groan as he thinks about the coffee incident. _“God I’m such an idiot!”_ He yells at himself. “ _I made three promises to him. I promised I would never hurt him. I promised I would always support him. And I promised that I would always love him. I broke two of those promises. How could I do that to him?... is he ever going to forgive me?..”_

Myungjun just laughs a small bit at this. “ _If there is anything I know from my conversations with Jin about the two of you, and trust me, there’s a lot of them, is that Bin also really wants to marry you. So yeah, I think if you do what I told you he’ll forgive you easily.”_ He promises Dongmin. “ _I want you to work on that, I’ll talk to Jin and see if we can come up with a reasonable plan to help Bin okay?”_

Dongmin nods a bit. “ _Okay. I can do that. But I don’t even know where he is right now…”_

“ _I think we’ve got that covered. JIN!”_ Myungjun yells for the man that he’s not-so-secretly in love with. 

A few seconds tick by, and feet paddling is heard in the hallway until Dongmin’s door creaks open. “ _You called?”_ Jinwoo asks popping his head in. 

“ _Please tell me you sent Minhyuk to go watch over Bin?”_ Myungjun asks hoping he gets his desired response. 

“ _What? Of course I sent Minhyuk to watch over Bin. What kind of leader would I be if I didn’t?”_ Jinwoo responds. 

“ _See Dongmin? Told you we had it covered. What’s Bin’s last reported location?”_ Myungjun asks Jinwoo. 

“ _Minhyuk reported that Bin ran about 4 miles before turning around and going to that park by the ice cream shop. He said that Bin climbed his way on top of the monkey bars and he’s just sitting there.”_ Jinwoo nods after reading the message on his phone. 

“ _Of course he’s there. He always goes there. That’s his spot. Why did I not know that?”_ Dongmin continues to beat himself up. 

“ _Min stop beating yourself up. Your mind is everywhere right now it’s okay you didn’t know that. I want you to go wash your face and put some warm clothes on okay? I’m going to pack a bag of warm stuff you can bring to Bin.”_ Myungjun nods getting up from the bed. 

“ _Wait I’m going right now?”_ Dongmin asks with slight panic in his voice. 

“ _The sooner you do this, the easier it’ll be Min. The more time you give him to think the worse it’ll be.”_ Myungjun reasons with him. 

“ _Yeah he’s right Min. You don’t want him to get too far gone in his own head.”_ Jinwoo agreed with a nod. 

“ _I… yeah I mean I guess you guys are right.”_ Dongmin agrees softly. 

“ _Of course we are. We’re older and therefore wiser.”_ Myungjun nods confidently, which earns him a look from both Jinwoo and Dongmin. 

“ _Oh come on I’m trying to fix things here can’t you let me call myself wise just this once?!”_ Myungjun huffs. 

Dongmin lets out a small laugh. “ _Alright alright. Thank you Mr. Wise Guy. I think I’m gonna go wash my face now.”_ He smiles getting up and leaving the room. 

“ _Good! And you come with me!”_ Myungjun orders Jinwoo, who of course follows him out without a second of hesitation. 

“ _I’ll explain everything once Dongmin is on his way.”_ Myungjun hums shoving things at Jinwoo to be put in a bag. 

“ _Okay.”_ Jinwoo nods calmly putting everything he’s handed into the bag. 

“ _Do I look okay?”_ Dongmin asks softly coming out about fifteen minutes later. 

“ _Your face is a little bloated from crying but that can’t be helped it’s okay. Besides that you look great as always.”_ Myungjun likes to always be truthful. 

“ _Besides. That’s Bin’s favorite sweater on you!”_ Jinwoo chimes in encouragingly. 

“ _I guess I can accept that. I wish my face wasn’t so bloated but you’re right, can’t do anything about that right now. I’m just a bit nervous.”_ Dongmin admits softly with a shy nod. 

“ _I want you to go in there with the goal of fixing your relationship, not with a goal of changing his mind right now yeah? Leave the later to us for a bit.”_ Myungjun smiles. “ _Here. I packed all of Bin’s warm gear, a blanket, some extra bandages just incase, and some snacks.”_ He smiles shoving the bag into Dongmin’s hands. 

“ _I… okay. I’ll try my best. Thank you hyungs.”_ Dongmin replies with a soft smile. 

“ _Yeah yeah now go before Bin does something dumb.”_ Myungjun answers as he practically pushes Dongmin out the door. 

Dongmin answers with a simple nod as he takes off with a destination of Bin. 

Dongmin neared the park in record time, a goal set on his mind. When he neared, he looked up, expecting to see Bin perched on the monkey bars where he normally sat, but he didn’t. Walking a couple steps closer, he was able to recognize Minhyuk crouched down over something. He continued to walk closer until he saw a familiar blob of blonde hair attached to what Minhyuk was crouched over. Minhyuk looked panicked, speaking to someone on his phone. Slowly, the realization hit Dongmin. 

“ _B-Bin?...”_ Dongmin mumbles, his legs seem to stop working as he isn’t moving forward anymore. 

“ _BIN!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am posting chapter 5, and last night I finished writing chapter 10. Whoops.  
> Chapter 6 will be up next week! What do you think happened to Bin?  
> Reach out to me via [tumblr](https://incorrect-binwoo.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/binosaursrex) I love talking with you guys!  
> Comments and Kudos are HIGHLY appreciated! They encourage and motivate me to write this!


	6. Black Sweatshirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! There IS mention of a panic attack in this chapter. I don't go into a lot of details with it, but please skip "W-what?..."-"Everything is going to be okay, Dongmin." if uncomfortable reading. Thanks!

“ _BIN!”_

Dongmin screamed out forcing his legs to run forward toward the scene. He falls on his knees next to an unconscious MoonBin, immediately trying to shake him awake, unaware of the new stream of tears falling down his face. 

“ _No his head isn’t bleeding. Is anywhere else bleeding? His hand is but it looks like he just scraped it on the wood surrounding the park.”_ Minhyuk spoke on the phone with what Dongmin assumed was emergency responders. 

“ _Support his head? How?”_ Minhyuk was silent for a minute before he nodded. 

“ _Dongmin, carefully move Bin’s head onto your lap. We need to get his head elevated to keep it from getting too much blood in it.”_ Minhyuk instructed quietly and quickly. 

Dongmin was shaking so hard that he found it difficult to move Bin’s head carefully, but he managed. However, Dongmin suddenly felt something wet on his hand. Looking down, his hand was red. “ _M-Minhyuk?!”_

_“Oh fuck. Update his head is bleeding. No it’s not coming from the top of his head. It’s coming from the bottom, almost looks like it might be from his neck. Okay. Thanks.”_ Minhyuk hangs up the phone. 

“ _Ambulance is almost here”_ Minhyuk tells Dongmin before immediately dialing Jinwoo to tell him what’s going on and to meet at the hospital. 

Dongmin can’t speak, he’s shaking and crying too hard, just holding Bin’s arm. 

Minhyuk soon hangs up the phone again. “ _Jinwoo and Myungjun are going to meet Bin at the hospital. Manager-hyung is coming to get us and bring us back to the dorm and Sanha and I are going to help you get cleaned up, then we’ll go to the hospital, okay?”_ Minhyuk says slowly, hoping to get through to a distressed Dongmin. 

“ _I’M GOING WITH!”_ Dongmin screams back, absolutely no way he was going to leave Bin’s side. 

“ _Dongmin, breathe. You’ll get in their way in the ambulance. You’re also covered in his blood. It’ll just be a quick trip then we’ll go right there okay? I promise.”_

Dongmin didn’t get to answer as the ambulance pulled up and a few men came running out, some getting the stretcher out of the back, others coming straight to Bin. Everything that was happening was a blur to Dongmin. He tried to hold on to Bin, but suddenly strange men were taking him out of his grasp. He apparently got up and tried to run after Bin, because suddenly Minhyuk had his arms wrapped tightly around him, holding him back as he screamed out. The next thing he remembers is Manager Noh helping Minhyuk put him into the car. He was in shock, and his limbs weren’t listening to him. 

When they arrived at the dorm, Sanha was there waiting to help bring Dongmin inside. Between Sanha’s height and Minhyuk’s strength, getting Dongmin into the dorm wasn’t a problem at all, however actually getting Dongmin into clean clothes proved itself to be quite the hassle. Dongmin wasn’t much help, his whole body feeling numb, as he just went limp, letting Minhyuk and Sanha do all the work. He couldn’t even wash the blood off his hands without Minhyuk’s help. 

He was soon sat on the edge of the tub and with a little struggle, stripped down to his boxers. 

“ _Sanha go put these in the laundry. Spray them first and use a little extra soap and hot water.”_ Minhyuk tells Sanha, handing him the bloody clothes. Sanha nodded and walked off. 

Minhyuk got a small rag wet and wiped off Dongmin’s thighs, where some blood had seeped through his jeans. “ _I’m going to go grab you some comfy clothes to put on okay? Do you think you can manage to take your contacts out?”_ Minhyuk asks softly throwing the small rag into the bucket of dirty ones they had in the bathroom. Dongmin at least understood the request, because he gave a small nod in response. 

“ _Great. I won’t be long.”_ Minhyuk promises, getting up and going to find Dongmin some clothes. 

Sanha comes back and helps Minhyuk find some clothes. “ _Do you happen to know which sweatshirts are Bin’s and which ones are Dongmin’s?”_ Minhyuk asks Sanha. 

“ _The only one I know for sure is that this one is Bin hyung’s.”_ Sanha answers pulling out a simple black hoodie with a little red smiley face on the front, in which the strings had been tied into little bows. 

“ _Perfect. I’m hoping Bin’s scent will calm him down a bit.”_ Minhyuk nods, taking the sweatshirt from Sanha and getting back to the bathroom. 

With the amount that his hands are shaking, Dongmin had only managed to get one contact out in the time it took Minhyuk and Sanha to find him clothes. Minhyuk sees Dongmin struggling and sighs. 

“ _Let’s get you dressed, then you can try to get your other contact out again okay?”_ Minhyuk says softly, to which Dongmin nods. 

“ _Sanha can you go find his glasses please?”_ Minhyuk asks as he gets Dongmin’s shirt on. Sanha nods and runs off once again. Minhyuk now works to get sweatpants on Dongmin, which proves to be slightly easier than trying to take jeans off of him. 

“ _Okay I brought you Bin’s sweatshirt is that okay?”_ Minhyuk asks, wanting to make sure Dongmin didn’t think it would upset him more. 

_“Yes.”_ The smallest voice came out of Dongmin, it was barely even a whisper. Minhyuk smiled a bit before helping his hyung put the sweatshirt on. He then watched as Dongmin had Bin’s scent slowly surround him, before he kind of hugged the oversized sweatshirt against his stomach. 

Minhyuk let out a small sigh of relief as he saw his plan work, and Dongmin calmed down a bit. It was enough that he was able to get his second contact out, with only a little trouble. “ _Thank you.”_ He mumbled to Minhyuk, knowing that he was just trying to help him calm down. 

“ _Of course.”_ Minhyuk smiles back as Sanha comes back in with Dongmin’s glasses. 

“ _Here you go, you can see again.”_ Minhyuk smiles, carefully putting the glasses on Dongmin’s face. “ _Let’s get some shoes on you and we can go yeah?”_

_“I c-can do it. C-could you get m-me a p-pillow?”_ Dongmin asks softly and shakily. 

“ _Of course I can.”_ Minhyuk smiles back getting up, giving Sanha a look that tells him to help Dongmin while he grabs the pillow, to which Sanha nods again. 

Minhyuk leaves the room and Dongmin struggles to get up. 

“ _Let me help.”_ Sanha smiles helping his hyung up on to his feet. Dongmin holds on to Sanha until he feels stable, but soon he lets go to go find some shoes. He’s slow, and each step is slightly off balance, but he manages. 

Minhyuk runs around, grabbing Bin’s pillow for Dongmin, along with water and snacks for everyone, shoving it all into a bag. He then finds Dongmin again by the front door. “ _Here’s a pillow for you. Are you ready to go?”_

Dongmin takes the pillow and instantly hugs it tight. “ _Thank you. I’m ready.”_

Minhyuk and Sanha help Dongmin down the stairs and back outside to the car. Manager Noh stays silent as he drives them to the hospital. 

Once they arrive at the hospital, it doesn’t take them long to find Jinwoo and Myungjun, sitting in an otherwise empty waiting room. Dongmin takes a seat between the two, who both look at him with sad and worried eyes. 

“ _W-what?...”_ Dongmin turns to look at each of them, before panic suddenly attacks him. 

“ _Is Bin okay?! Tell me he’s okay! Tell me right now that he’s okay! He has to be okay! H-he has to be! Oh my god he’s dead isn’t he?! Haha okay funny joke guys it’s time to wake up! This can’t be happening this isn’t real this isn’t real wake up wake up WAKE UP THIS ISN'T HAPPENING WAKE UP!”_ Dongmin was hyperventilating and shaking, as tears rolled down his face as he assumed the worst. 

“ _Hey hey hey! Dongmin! Bin isn’t dead. Come on now breathe with me in two three four, hold two three four, out, two, three four.”_ Jinwoo immediately works on calming Dongmin down so he doesn’t pass out from lack of oxygen. It takes a few minutes to get Dongmin breathing again, but eventually it works as his breathing slows. Minhyuk hands them a water bottle, which Jinwoo helps Dongmin take slow, small sips from. 

“ _Everything is going to be okay, Dongmin.”_ Myungjun reminds him softly, rubbing his back in slow soft circles to calm him down. 

“ _I’m going to tell you the latest update we have on Bin, but I want you to try and stay as calm as possible, okay?”_ Jinwoo tells him softly. Dongmin hugs the pillow tighter before giving a small nod in agreement. 

“ _Okay. So Bin fell from the top of the monkey bars, and hit a weak area on the back of his head strongly against the metal of the monkey bars. I don’t know if Minhyuk had time to tell you that, so that’s what happened. They were able to stop the bleeding from his head, and they don’t believe it caused him any massive damage, but they’re still looking into it. They cleaned up a few cuts and scrapes on his hands and legs, and also retook care of the burns on his chest. They also believe his ankle is fractured from the way he landed on it during his fall, but haven’t yet been able to do an X-ray on it, so they can’t 100% confirm it. While it may be a bit slower than normal, he does have a steady heart rate, he’s alive. However… the thing is…”_ Jinwoo slowly starts to trail off, like he’s dreading saying his next works. 

“ _The thing is?”_ Dongmin pushed further, his heart beating a million miles a minute from anxiety. 

Jinwoo sighs and looks at Myungjun for some support. Myungjun offers a small and sad smile, with a gentle nod. 

Jinwoo nods a bit back before he leans forward slightly, taking one of Dongmin’s hands into his own. 

“ _Dongmin,”_ Jinwoo starts quietly. 

  
“ _They aren’t able to wake Bin up.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so late, I forgot to post!  
> I'm also sorry this chapter is kind of uneventful...  
> Would you all like it if I posted spoilers on either twitter or tumblr, on say like Wednesday? Let me know!  
> Please feel free to come scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/binosaursrex) or [tumblr](https://incorrect-binwoo.tumblr.com/) or just let me know what you think!  
> I highly appreciate all kudos and comments! They encourage me and motivate me to write this!  
> Also does anyone read my chapter titles lol


	7. Numb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy four years to the six boys that make me so happy <3  
> Not that this chapter has anything to do with that.  
> Enjoy!

“ _They aren’t able to wake Bin up.”_

Jinwoo held Dongmin’s hand tightly, hoping it keeps him from completely falling apart. 

“ _W-what do you mean they aren’t able to wake Bin up?! I mean h-he’s a deep sleeper you just have to try a little harder! They just didn’t try hard enough. He'll wake up let me in there!”_ Dongmin tries to get up from the couch, ready to go find Bin’s room and wake him up himself, but Jinwoo pulls him back down. 

“ _Dongmin I need you to listen to me okay? Listen to me thoroughly. They are still trying to wake him up, however they think he fell into a coma. Once they confirm it they’ll let us know. I know this is hard especially for you but we need to be strong okay? Bin needs us to be strong for him.”_ Jinwoo can’t help the few tears falling down his cheeks as he tells Dongmin the news. 

“ _C-coma?! Meaning l-like he m-might not w-wake up?!”_ Dongmin’s body is so exhausted, he can’t take much more bad news. 

“ _Come on Min lets not think about that.”_ Myungjun rubs his shoulder trying to calm him. “ _Let’s stay positive and strong. For Bin.”_

Dongmin takes a minute to look around him. He sees his manager talking with a nurse wearing a worried look, and he sees four pairs of eyes all on him. Suddenly, the room becomes stuffy, and his lungs won’t fill. He tries to breathe, but no matter how hard he tries he can’t. The room becomes blurry, and Dongmin starts to sweat. The others watch as his panic sets in, quickly trying to talk him back to them, but it doesn’t work. Suddenly, Dongmin gets up and stumbles his way outside. 

“ _I’ll go-"_ Minhyuk instantly gets up and offers to follow him, but Jinwoo shakes his head. 

“ _Give him some space for a bit. He just needs a minute to breathe without us all watching him fall apart. If he’s not back in by the time we’re allowed in to go see Bin I’ll go get him.”_ Jinwoo nods a bit, trying to think about how Dongmin must feel. 

Minhyuk wants to argue, but he instead just quietly sits back down. 

It’s freezing outside, but Dongmin doesn’t mind. He’s finally able to breathe, and it doesn’t feel stuffy anymore. He wants to cry, but he’s not sure he has anymore tears left in him. Part of him wants to go home, to go to bed and wake up hoping this was all just a bad dream. The other part of him knows it’s real, and there’s nothing he can do to change it. Dongmin felt numb. 

* * *

It was two more hours until a doctor came and officially pronounced Bin was in a coma, and it was another hour on top of that until they were given the okay to go visit him. 

“ _You guys go ahead. I’m going to go check on Dongmin and see if he wants to come in.”_ Jinwoo smiles a bit. 

“ _You sure? I can do it.”_ Myungjun offers. 

_“It’s okay. I assume we’ll probably be in within a few minutes.”_ Jinwoo assures and waves them off. The others nod and go to see Bin while Jinwoo sets out to find Dongmin. 

It doesn’t take long to find Dongmin, since he didn’t make it very far outside. He sat with his back against the outside of the hospital, hugging Bin’s pillow close to his chest. 

“ _Hey Min.”_ Jinwoo says softly taking a seat beside him. 

Dongmin offers a weak and unconvincing smile. 

“ _You doing okay?”_ Jinwoo asks softly. 

“ _To say I’m doing okay would be a complete lie. So no I’m not really okay. But I can breathe now if that’s what you’re asking.”_ Dongmin’s words come out slightly harsh sounding, but Jinwoo knows it’s nothing personal. 

“ _I hope you know that no one expects you to be okay right now.”_ Jinwoo hums back softly, which just gets a small nod from Dongmin. 

They sit in silence for a minute before Jinwoo starts talking again. 

“ _It’s freezing out here Min. You should come inside before you catch a cold. We can go see Bin now too if you want.”_ Jinwoo offers with a small smile. 

“ _Is he awake?”_

_“...No...”_ Jinwoo’s answer is soft and careful. 

“ _Is he in a coma?”_ Dongmin’s voice shook, not wanting to hear the answer to his question. 

Jinwoo sighed a bit. “ _Yeah.. he is.”_

_“Fuck.”_ Dongmin’s voice became a little higher, as he cursed under his breath, upset. 

“ _Yeah… but research says that people in comas can often still hear what’s going on around them, especially the voices of loved ones. I’m sure Bin would really love to hear your voice right now. What do you say?”_ Jinwoo stands up and offers Dongmin a hand. 

Dongmin hesitated for a moment. He wasn’t sure he would be able to handle seeing Bin’s unconscious body. 

“ _I’ll be right by your side unless you ask me to leave.”_ Jinwoo promises with a small nod. 

“ _Okay.”_ Dongmin gives in, as he slowly takes Jinwoo’s hand and accepts the help up. 

Dongmin’s hand is ice cold, but Jinwoo doesn’t comment on the fact. He helps Dongmin gain his balance before slowly leading him back inside. 

The two make it to Bin’s door, which is closed for privacy. Jinwoo’s hand reaches for the handle, and Dongmin tenses. 

“ _I’m right here Min. We’re all here. Are you ready?”_ Jinwoo asks softly. 

Dongmin’s grip on the pillow in his hand is so tight that his knuckles turn white, but he takes a deep breath and nods, telling Jinwoo he’s ready to enter the room. 

Jinwoo nods, opening the door carefully just in case someone is standing right in front of it. He leads Dongmin into the room, closing the door behind them. 

Dongmin freezes at the sight of Bin. If it wasn’t for the bandages and wires, it would just look like Bin was in a deep sleep, a sight Dongmin was quite used to. However it was the amount of wires and machines that he saw attached to Bin that scared him. 

Jinwoo nudges him towards a chair next to Bin’s bed, and Dongmin forces his legs to move to it so he can sit down. Everyone watches Dongmin, waiting for his next move. 

* * *

The world is black, and all though he feels around for one, Bin can’t seem to find a light switch. He decides to look around. 

Bin is sure that between his terrible vision, and his lack of light, he’s going to walk right into a wall. He walks slowly and carefully, a hand in front of him just in case, but he never makes contact. 

He feels determined, so Bin decides to run as fast as he can straight forward, hoping to hit something. Instead, Bin is met with more darkness. 

He tries to scream for help, and so he screams at the top of his lungs. However as he screams, he realizes that he can’t even hear his own voice, so it must be impossible for anyone else to hear it. 

He walks around awhile more until he starts hearing voices. He can’t quite make out exactly what they’re saying however. For the first while, it’s all voices he doesn’t recognize. Soon however, he starts hearing very familiar voices. 

The first voice he heard had to be Minhyuk, then Sanha, then Myungjun, oh and was that his manager in the background? Wait, where was Jinwoo and Dongmin?...

It took another couple minutes, but soon he was able to make out Jinwoo’s voice. It wasn’t very loud, almost like he might’ve been talking to someone in another room. 

It was another minute of silence before suddenly he felt a freezing cold feeling on his hand. However, the cold feeling quickly turned into a warm one, that slowly spread throughout his fingers. Then, a slightly wet feeling. It felt like… his hand was being held. Then, maybe the wet feeling was a kiss on his hand? Slowly, he connected the dots and his heart skipped a beat as he excitedly turned in that direction, expecting to see Dongmin there, but he turned and turned and turned, only to be met by pure darkness. 

* * *

Dongmin took a minute, trying to decide what to say, but his mind went blank. What are you supposed to say when the love of your life could possibly be on his deathbed? He knew everyone was simply waiting for him to make the next move, but he was hesitant to do so. 

Eventually, Dongmin made up his mind on what he should do. Slowly, and carefully, Dongmin took Bin’s hand in his, moving the chair closer to the bed so it was at less of an awkward angle. He then slowly intertwined their fingers, and placed a small kiss on the top of his hand. 

Suddenly the machine monitoring Bin’s heart rate beeped loudly, and the machine showed that his heart had skipped a beat. 

“ _See Dongmin? Bin knows you’re here.”_

* * *

_“Dongmin?!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all: please wake Bin up soon!!!!  
> me: okay but... how about a coma????  
> Feel free to come scream at me via [tumblr](https://incorrect-binwoo.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/binosaursrex) where I also post weekly spoilers on Wednesday (EST)!  
> Kudos and Comments are HIGHLY appreciated.  
> Also come tell me what your favorite track off of BTS' new album is your favorite(:


	8. Dinosaurs, Pickles, Cowboys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I re-read this, I realized it's sort of a filler chapter. Haha sorry. Enjoy!

“ _Dongmin?!”_

Bin tries to call out into the darkness, but he gets no response. 

“ _Dongmin please talk to me! I’m sorry I made you so upset we can talk about this you just have to come to me!”_

Bin is starting to feel scared, and he just wants his boyfriend by his side, but he doesn’t appear. 

He continues to wander around aimlessly, trying to find something, anything that isn’t darkness. He continues to listen to the voices that surround him, trying to decide which direction they are coming from, and trying to decipher what they’re saying. He is unsuccessful at both. 

He soon realizes he has yet to hear Dongmin’s voice, and begins to wonder why. He loves Dongmin’s voice, and longed to hear it right now. However, he noticed his hand still felt warm and heavy, like it was still being held. 

He decided he was in some weird nightmarish dream, where he had fallen into a hole of darkness. He tried pinching himself, but didn’t feel it. He tried slapping his own face, and still didn’t even feel a sting. He jumped up and proceeded to fling his entire body against the surface he had been walking on, yet not a single bone was sore. 

He decided, that the only logical explanation left, was that he was on some sort of magical journey, and he had to complete a certain quest before he could escape the pit of darkness. He now just had to figure out exactly what that quest was. 

* * *

“ _Jinwoo can I talk to you for a second?”_ Their manager calls out to him after a few hours of them in the room. 

Jinwoo nods and heads out into the hallway with his manager. 

“ _I’ve been on the phone with people for hours trying to cancel some of Dongmin’s upcoming solo activities, however he has a couple through the end of this week and the beginning of next that I wasn’t able to cancel on, including one tomorrow.”_

Jinwoo sighs, already knowing where this is going. “ _You want me to talk to him about it?”_

_“ I know it’s a lot to ask, but..."_

_“ No it’s okay. I signed up for things like this when I agreed to be the leader. I’ll do it.”_ Jinwoo nods a bit. 

“ _Thank you, Jinwoo. I’m going to take the others home, it’s getting late. Oh, also tell Dongmin we aren’t releasing any statement on Bin yet, so he won’t have to deal with questions about it tomorrow okay? Call if you need a ride back to the dorm.”_

“ _Got it.”_ Jinwoo gives a small smile and a small bow back to his manager before the two walk back into the room. 

“ _Boys it’s time to go home. Regular visiting hours are ending soon.”_ Their manager announces, which gets nods from most of the boys. 

Not from Dongmin, however. Instead, Dongmin’s head shoots up with a look of panic, he wasn’t ready to leave. 

“ _Not you Dongmin. You’re gonna stay here with me.”_ Jinwoo smiles softly, taking a seat by Dongmin. 

This earns Jinwoo a look of worry from Myungjun. 

‘ _It’s okay.’_ Jinwoo mouths back to Myungjun with a nod. Myungjun seems to accept this, and gives a small nod back. 

Soon, the boys said their goodbyes, leaving only Jinwoo and Dongmin in the room. 

“ _You haven’t said a word this entire time Min. Talk to me. What’s going on in your mind?”_

Dongmin just stared at Bin, attempting to figure out what exactly was on his mind. 

“ _Honestly?”_ Dongmin’s voice came out hoarse. “ _I don’t know what’s going on in my mind. I feel sad, because I’m sitting here looking at the person I love the most, lay unconscious, possibly on his deathbed. I feel angry, because I know that if I had been a better boyfriend, and just supported him from the beginning, none of this would’ve happened, and he would be conscious and in my arms right now. I feel numb, because I want to cry, but no matter how hard I try I’m unable too. I don’t know what to do. I don’t know what to think. I want to scream. I want to punch a wall. I want to sleep, I feel exhausted, and at the same time I want to stay awake, because I’m worried if I fall asleep, something will happen to him. I’m starving, but I can’t even begin to think about eating anything right now. I feel like my entire world is falling apart by the second and I’m trying to fix it with off-brand elmers glue, and it’s only making everything a bigger and stickier mess.”_ Dongmin sounded so weak to Jinwoo, and it made his heart break into pieces. He hated seeing his members hurt. 

“ _Dongmin please don’t blame yourself for this. Seriously Min, this is not your fault. I cannot emphasize that enough to you. If there was something I could do or say to make this any easier on you, I would. Unfortunately, I’m only about to make it worse.”_ Jinwoo sighs, hating he was about to kick Dongmin while he was already down. 

“ _Manager-hyung spent hours on the phone, trying to get your solo activities canceled. However, there are some at the end of this week and the beginning of next he wasn’t able to cancel.”_

_“ Including the one tomorrow?”_

_“ Yeah… including the one tomorrow. They aren’t going to make a statement on Bin, so you won’t have to deal with questions about it.”_

_“ Okay.”_ Dongmin mumbles back. 

“ _I’m sorry Dongmin…”_ Jinwoo sighs, he wishes he could take all responsibility away from Dongmin. 

“ _It’s not your fault, don’t apologize.”_ Dongmin mumbles back, turning his attention back on Bin. 

* * *

Bin was quickly becoming frustrated as he searched for Dongmin, or really at this point, as he searched for anyone. He soon heard voices getting farther and farther away. Were they leaving? Where are they going?

Bin tried yelling to get their attention, but it was to no avail, it seemed as though he was alone again. He was surprised however, to hear Jinwoo’s voice again, then silence, then Dongmin’s. Finally, he had been waiting so long to hear that voice. 

Bin decided to sit down, and try really hard to focus on the voices to see if he could tell what they were saying. 

“ _Dinosaurs, pickles, cowboys?! What?!”_

Needless to say, Bin was unable to understand the voices he heard. 

“ _Come on Dongmin! Where are you?! Why is your voice coming from all around me?! Why can’t I understand what you, or anyone else is saying?! Why does it still feel like you’re holding my hand?! I don’t get it!”_

* * *

“ _Hyung?”_ Dongmin asks softly, after another hour or so of silence. 

“ _Yes Dongmin?”_

_“... I’m tired. I’m really really tired.”_

_“Do you want me to leave Dongmin?”_

_“No… I was actually hoping you would promise you wouldn’t leave me. I… could use someone else here… just for some moral support. I mean of course you can leave if you want I won’t force you to stay.”_ Dongmin mumbles quickly. 

“ _Dongmin, I’m happy to stay the rest of the night with you. Always. I’m always here for you.”_ Jinwoo assures him. 

“ _Please try and get some rest. You’ve been through a lot these last few days and you have to get through the schedule tomorrow. I’ll be right here okay?”_ Jinwoo begs of him. 

It didn’t take much for him to convince Dongmin however. “ _Okay.”_ Dongmin nods, before resting his pillow on the edge of Bin’s bed. He leaves one last soft kiss on the top of Bin’s hand, before laying his head on the pillow. Since he was still sitting in a chair, it made this position a little uncomfortable, and Dongmin was sure his back and neck would hurt in the morning, but currently he didn’t care. This was as close as he could get to Bin right now, so it was how he decided he would sleep. 

“ _Goodnight hyung. Thank you for staying. Goodnight Binnie, I love you so much, please wake up soon.”_ Dongmin mumbled, slowly letting his eyes close, as he gave into his body’s cry for rest. 

Jinwoo let out a small sigh when he saw Dongmin finally asleep. He sent out a quick text to the rest of the guys and their manager, letting them know that Dongmin was asleep, and that he promised Dongmin he would stay the night with him. He also alerted their manager that Dongmin was aware of his solo schedule tomorrow. He then put his phone back away and sighed. 

“ _Bin, I have no clue if you can hear me, but I’m going to talk to you anyways.”_ Jinwoo starts softly, deciding to talk to Bin one last time before trying to get some sleep himself. 

“ _It isn’t your time Bin. It isn’t your time to go. You still have such a full life ahead of you. You have so many more years promoting with Astro, and probably even a side solo career. After that? Knowing you, you’ll either open your own gym or go into dance somehow. And look Bin, the person you’re in love with is right next to you, and he loves you with his entire being. I have no doubt someday you two will get married, probably adopt a kid or two. You guys are going to make fantastic dads. Seriously. Oh, and you wanted to watch your little sister debut, looks like she might get to do that soon! Do you hear me Bin? You’re still needed in this world. This isn’t your time to go. So please Bin,”_ Jinwoo takes a shaky breath. He stayed strong in front of Dongmin, because he knew Dongmin needed someone to lean on, but he was worried too. 

  
“ _Please wake up.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might double update next week, or the week after, we'll see what my schedule allows!  
> Come yell at me or say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/binosaursrex) or [tumblr](https://incorrect-binwoo.tumblr.com/) ! I love talking to you all!  
> Thank you for 800 hits and 60 kudos! That's exactly what I was hoping to hit before this chapter went up!


	9. Cha Eunwoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowly starting to feel unsure about my chapters...

Dongmin woke up the next morning to the feeling of someone shaking him. 

“ _Dongmin it’s time to wake up.”_

Dongmin groaned in response, slowly forcing himself to sit up. His neck and back were already killing him. “ _What time is it?”_ Dongmin asked, rubbing his eyes. 

“ _Seven in the morning.”_

Dongmin groaned again, finally opening his eyes to look at his manager. 

“ _I know I know. I tried to let you sleep as long as possible. We really have to get moving to get you ready for today though.”_

“ _I don’t want to go.”_ Dongmin responds, already feeling distressed at the thought of leaving Bin’s side. 

“ _I know you don’t Dongmin. I promise we’ll get through today as quickly as possible and I’ll bring you back here okay?”_

_“Why isn’t he awake yet?..”_ Dongmin only halfway listened to what his manager was saying, since his attention was back on Bin. 

“ _I… I don’t know Dongmin. I took Jinwoo back to the dorm already, and Myungjun is on his way over to look over Bin while you’re gone, but we really have to go.”_

_“Fine.”_ It was obvious Dongmin was not happy about it, but he was also not usually one to cause a fight. 

He stood up, before slowly leaning over and placing a soft kiss on Bin’s forehead. They had agreed no displays of affection in front of their manager, but Dongmin didn’t care at the moment. 

“ _I love you so much Binnie. I’m so sorry I have to leave your side. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”_ Dongmin promises to him in a whisper. He then straightens back up, slowly let’s go of Bin’s hand, and flips his switch. 

“ _Dongmin…”_ His manager starts, but Dongmin cuts him off. 

“ _My switch is flipped. My name is Cha Eunwoo. I’m an idol. I have no personal problems, and the only emotion I have is happy. Until the schedule is over, Dongmin doesn’t exist. None of this exists. Understand?”_ He snaps, and talks disrespectfully, but his manager takes no offense. Instead, he just nods his head. 

“ _Let’s go Eunwoo.”_

* * *

After a quick shower, Dongmin put on some comfy clothes, then was lugged to the location of his schedule today. 

Once there, he was forced to sit still while three or four girls fussed over him, doing his hair and make up, and trying to secretly whisper to each other about how attractive he was. Usually, Dongmin would act shy when he heard comments like this, but he wasn’t in the mood today, so he just ignored them instead. 

Soon after hair and makeup, he was whisked to wardrobe, where he was forced to put on some rather uncomfortable clothing. The jeans were a little too tight and the sweater was a little too itchy, but he decided that felt just about right for an idol. His hair looked stiff and his make-up was a little over done, but he looked like he hadn’t spent the last few days falling apart, so he went with it. 

“ _Eunwoo, are you ready?”_ His manager calls him. This was his queue to hand his phone and necklace over to his manager for safe keeping. He always wears his four-leaf clover necklace, but usually took it off when he was filmed for anything.

He walked over to his manager and handed him his phone. “ _The necklace stays on.”_ Was all he said before walking out of the backstage area and towards the set. His manager didn’t argue. 

* * *

Bin suddenly was hearing the voice of his manager. It almost feels like he fell asleep, but at the same time, he doesn’t ever remember laying down. 

He soon heard the voice of Dongmin again, and it made him feel happy. His hand still had the same warm and heavy feeling, which he didn’t want to leave. 

It wasn’t long, however, until he no longer felt the warmth on his hand. He felt the same slightly wet feeling on the top of his head that he once did on his hand. Soon, Dongmin’s voice got farther and farther away, until he could no longer hear it. 

He wanted to cry. He felt like Dongmin had just left him, and he felt more alone than ever. However, no matter how hard he tried to cry his eyes stayed dry. Was he incapable of crying in this messed up world?

Bin soon heard Myungjun’s voice again, and he felt slightly less lonely. It felt like the times Dongmin had solo schedules and the other boys would come and keep him entertained until Dongmin returned again. 

He decided to just sit and listen to his hyungs voice. Surprisingly, this time he was able to make out a few words. He wondered if it was just because Myungjun was loud, and his voice could carry through an entire building at times. 

He heard names, mainly Jinwoo and Dongmin, along with a couple of random other words, such as ‘sad’ and ‘love’. He wasn’t able to understand enough to make any sense of what his hyung was saying, but he was still happy to be able to understand every couple of words, so he sat and listened. 

* * *

Manager Noh watched nervously from the side as Dongmin set foot on the set where he was modeling. He was worried Dongmin wouldn’t be able to handle doing this right now. 

He was surprised however, when he saw Dongmin smile the second he was around the people who were shooting him today. He listened with a smile on his face when a guy was telling him about the different props and concepts that they were shooting of him today. 

Dongmin took to the set and started posing as he was instructed to. Luckily for Dongmin, he was simply a natural. 

Dongmin was put through seven different looks during the shoot. S e v e n. Each look involved at least a touch up of hair and make up, however some required a complete redo. Dongmin was becoming increasingly angrier, and it was getting harder to hide his annoyance with each new outfit. Luckily for him, they wanted him to look mad in his last few outfits anyways.

“ _And we’re done! Good job!”_

Those words were a blessing to Dongmin’s ears. He smiled and clapped, and bowed to everyone to thank them, when in reality he wanted to scream at them for making him be away from Bin for almost six hours. 

People started coming up to Dongmin to congratulate him individually on a job well done. One of the make-up girls also came up and started flirting with him, which was really pushing his last nerve. Luckily, his manager noticed. 

“ _Eunwoo we have to go.”_

Dongmin was beyond grateful for his manager in this situation. “ _I’m so sorry. Please excuse me.”_ He smiles and bows before taking his leave, walking backstage to change back into his regular clothes. 

“ _How are you?”_ His manager asks, helping him gather everything while he changed back into his own clothes. 

“ _If that make-up girl tries to flirt with me one more time she’s getting punched in the face.”_ Dongmin responds, no longer needing to hold in his anger. 

“ _Can you take me back to Bin now please?”_

_“Of course. Let’s go.”_

As they start to walk out, the same make-up girl from before calls out to him. 

“ _Cha Eunwoo!!”_

Dongmin immediately tenses up. He’s ready to drop everything, turn around, and punch her right under the jaw. 

“ _I think you’re really sweet and attractive and kind and I-"_

_“Sorry. He’s not interested. I also know the company you work for doesn’t allow flirting with the artists. I suggest you leave now.”_ Manager Noh steps in, cutting the girl off. 

Dongmin just shakes his head before he starts walking out again, never even had turned around to look at the girl. 

The girl looks stunned, but quickly bows and runs back off. 

* * *

As they drive back to the hospital, Dongmin notices they start to veer off track. 

“ _Where are we going?!”_

_“Just to get you some food Dongmin. I know for a fact you haven’t eaten today and Jinwoo told me you also didn’t eat last night.”_

_“I’m not hungry. I don’t want food.”_

_“Dongmin you have to eat. You know Bin is always telling you to eat more. He’s going to be so upset when he wakes up and you’re a twig because you wouldn’t eat.”_

_“Did you seriously just use this situation to try and force me to do something?”_

_“Dongmin I’m forcing you to live. And you know I’m right anyways. I’m not going to make you eat a whole meal, which you really should, but you have to eat something.”_

“ _I just want to go back to Bin.”_

_“I understand that. As soon as we get you food we’ll go back."_

Dongmin simply didn’t have it in him to argue anymore. 

“ _Fine. Whatever.”_

Soon, Dongmin was being handed food, which he just stared at. When he got a look from his manager, he rolled his eyes and took a few bites just to make him happy. 

* * *

The car was hardly stopped before Dongmin was out of it and on his way to Bin’s room. The second he got there, he sat in his chair and took Bin’s hand back into his. Then, to Myungjun’s surprise, Dongmin started sobbing. 

  
“ _Today was hell.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?  
> Sorry this is up late! I was fixing it a bit!  
> Reach out to me on [tumblr](https://incorrect-binwoo.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/binosaursrex) and like tell me if you still want me to update this?


	10. B I N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update again! Please take a minute to read the notes at the end of the chapter.  
> Enjoy!

“ _Today was hell.”_

Myungjun carefully pulled Dongmin into him, being sure he didn’t pull Dongmin’s hand away from Bin’s. 

“ _They put me through seven outfits today. SEVEN! Do you know how hard it was to pretend I was happy to be there all day? How hard it was to be nice to everyone?! God there was this one make-up girl who just wouldn’t quit bugging me. It’s not like I’m not used to that! It happens almost every single time I have a schedule. But today I was ten seconds away from punching her in the face. I can’t do this. I have six more days of schedules and I can’t do it.”_

_“Min, you know any of us would take over your schedule for you if we could. I know it’s so hard but please keep pushing through. Once they’re over you won’t be scheduled anymore for awhile. You only have to get through six more. Think of it that way instead of thinking you still have six more, it might help a little."_ Myungjun was trying to help, but there’s only so much you can do in a situation like this. 

“ _That girl really made me realize how Bin felt. I would much rather come out than deal with another girl flirting with me. I mean it’s disgusting! I know I’m attractive but why does that mean they have to throw themselves at me?!”_

_“Don’t make any rash decisions while you’re upset Dongmin. I believe you can get through this. I know you can.”_

_“I just miss him. I miss his warmth. I miss his hugs. I miss his kisses. I miss the way he subconsciously rubs my hand with his thumb when we hold hands. I miss my phone blowing up with messages while I’m at a schedule and it’s just him trying to check in on me. I just want him back!”_

* * *

Bin felt so happy when suddenly the warmth on his hand returned. He slowly moved his thumb up and down, acting like he was petting the hand he was holding like he often did with Dongmin. He wondered if Dongmin, wherever he was, could feel that he was doing it. 

Bin decided once again to just listen to the voices around him. He heard Myungjun’s voices, and Dongmin’s voice, and he figured they were having a conversation. He eventually came to the conclusion that they were having a more serious conversation, because Myungjun wasn’t as loud as before, and he wasn’t able to hear as many words. The one word he heard however, worried him. ‘Upset.’ Was Dongmin upset about something? All Bin wanted was to find a way out of the darkness, so he could make sure Dongmin was okay. 

Bin got up, and started to look for a way out once again. 

* * *

Despite Dongmin’s breakdown on the matter, he continued going to his schedules and pushing through the best he could. With each day and each schedule that passed, he was finding it increasingly harder to keep Dongmin away from Cha Eunwoo. 

Dongmin has become snappier, especially towards his manager. Often once he was with Bin again, he would send an apology to his manager, acknowledging he needs to try harder to not take out his emotions on other people. His manager always forgave him, assuring him that he understood it was nothing personal. 

Not only was he a mess emotionally, but it was starting to show physically as well. Dongmin was hardly eating, as eating anything more than a bite or two here and there made him feel sick. He was, however, surviving the day off coffee since he wasn’t sleeping either. Ever since the second night, Dongmin kept having nightmares about Bin dying, which would shoot him awake in panic between one and three hours after he fell asleep. He wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep the entire night. His manager offered to help him get some medicine that would be able to help him at least sleep through the night, but Dongmin refused, afraid that he wouldn’t be able to wake up in the event that something happened to Bin in the middle of the night. 

* * *

It was seven in the morning, and today was his second to last schedule. Last night had been particularly hard on Dongmin, as he only managed to get about forty-five minutes of sleep. As if almost on cue, his manager walks in, coming to get him for his schedule today. 

“ _Jesus, did you sleep at all last night?”_

_“Forty-five minutes max. Is that coffee?”_ Dongmin mumbles back, asking about the cup in his manager’s hand. 

His manager nods back, and hands Dongmin the cup. He proceeds to gulp down about half the cup before stopping. He then gets up, and places a kiss on Bin’s forehead, something he now did every time he had to leave Bin’s side. He then shuffles his way out of the room as he finishes the second half of the cup. 

“ _Can we get more coffee?”_

_“Yes of course, we’ll get you more coffee.”_

_“Yay.”_ Dongmin was simply too tired to sound enthusiastic, even though he was very much looking forward to another cup of iced coffee. 

Soon enough, Dongmin found himself showered and in the passenger seat of the car, with the largest cup of iced coffee he’d ever seen in his hands. Although he wanted to, he didn’t gulp this one down like he did the last. 

As he sat through hair and make-up, he noticed that while the girls were making small talk with him, not a single one of them was trying to flirt with him. He panicked for a moment, wondering if he really looked that horrid today, but then he caught sight of his manager in the mirror. His manager seemed pleased, like he had done something good. Dongmin soon pieces together that his manager must’ve said something to the girls beforehand, to make sure they left him alone. 

“ _Thank you.”_ Dongmin mouths to his manager, who just gives a small nod back. 

Dongmin waited as long as possible to get dressed, still trying to enjoy some more of his coffee. However soon the camera crew was ready, so he quickly changed and headed out. 

Today he was shooting a CF for a company he sponsors. Shooting these usually took a few hours, and involved Dongmin being under some intense lights at times. Usually, he could handle it, but today he was overheating quickly, causing him to forget lines or cues. He had already been filming for over two hours, and they were nowhere near done. 

Dongmin was laying on a couch in the back room while the staff took a lunch break, trying to get his act back together so he could finish the shoot. Suddenly, his manager bursts in the door. 

“ _Dongmin, go get changed quickly we’re finishing the shoot another day.”_

* * *

Bin felt like he was getting nowhere. He felt like he had been roaming around the darkness for an eternity at this point. 

He tried to think about how he got into the darkness in the first place, but his mind came up blank. He was sure he was on a magical quest, but there were no clues on what to do to complete the quest. Honestly, for all Bin knew he was just walking around in a circle. 

Finally, as he continued to walk, he spotted something in the corner of his eye. He quickly turned in that direction, wanting to inspect whatever it was closer. As he neared, he noticed the object was actually what appeared to be a long hallway of light. He was so excited to see something different, he started walking into it with almost no hesitation. 

* * *

“ _W-What’s going on?”_ Dongmin asks, utterly confused. 

“ _Go get changed back into your clothes! I’ll explain in the car. The company is aware we’re leaving. Quickly quickly!”_

Dongmin’s heart is pounding out of his chest from a mix of anxiety and caffeine. He’s shaking so hard that it becomes extremely difficult to change his clothes. He can only assume this has to do with Bin, and from his manager’s reaction, it didn’t seem like good news. 

He managed to get his clothes on finally, and quickly went out to meet his manager in the car, almost tripping over his own foot in the process. As soon as he’s in the car, his manager starts driving rather quickly. 

“ _I-I-is it B-Bin?”_ Dongmin manages to ask, not sure he wanted to know the answer. 

“ _Jinwoo called. The machines just all of a sudden started beeping and flaring like crazy. The doctors are working quickly to try and figure out why.”_

Dongmin couldn’t answer. He felt sick to his stomach. He stayed silent the entire rest of the ride back to the hospital. Due to his manager’s willingness to break the speed limit, it didn’t take long at all to get back to the hospital. 

The second the car stopped Dongmin stumbled his way out and started as fast as he could to get to Bin’s room. His manager was quickly behind him, making sure he didn’t fall and hurt himself. 

Dongmin pushed his way through people, managing to get into Bin’s room. He saw Bin’s unconscious body, surrounded by slightly panicked doctors, and loud beeping machines. 

“ _BIN!”_ Dongmin immediately started screaming his name. 

  
“ _B I N!!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this, I'll make it short!  
> Life has been a little hectic lately. To start, I ended up passing out in a Costco earlier this week. I'm okay now, however I injured my ankle when I fell, and have been dealing with that. My college also unexpectedly canceled in person classes, and I ended up having to go down and moving out yesterday, which is why this chapter is late. I'm hoping to return to regular scheduled posting next week!  
> Hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/binosaursrex) or [tumblr](https://incorrect-binwoo.tumblr.com/) lets chat!  
> Thank you for 1000 hits!


	11. Collide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was Sanha's birthday the other day and I love him so much anyway back to our regularly scheduled angst binu enjoy

_"B I N!!”_

Dongmin was screaming, trying to get to Bin. He was once again stopped by a pair of strong arms wrapped around him, this time they were Jinwoo’s. 

“ _LET ME GO I HAVE TO GET TO BIN!”_ Dongmin pushes back this time, making it much harder for the shorter leader to keep his hold on him. 

“ _Dongmin stop. They’re trying to save him! You’ll get in their way!”_ Jinwoo’s words were strong, but his voice was weak. Jinwoo was crying. 

“ _W-what if he dies?!”_

_“He’s more likely to die if we go in there and get in their way. Please Dongmin.”_ Jinwoo begs for Dongmin to use common sense. 

Dongmin falls silent. Soon, he finds himself being led back to the waiting room, where the other members had just arrived. He sits down next to Myungjun, and lays his head on his shoulder. 

“ _Bin is strong, Min. Don’t give up on him just yet.”_ Myungjun reminds him softly. 

* * *

Bin ran down the path of light as fast as he could without a second thought. It had to be the way back home, didn’t it?

Bin soon slowed down, however. Suddenly, the hallway became cold, even though it had been so warm and welcoming just a minute ago. He started to get an uneasy feeling as he neared what he assumed to be the end of the path. He was becoming a little less sure of his choice to run down this hallway. He stopped to debate his next move. 

Just as Bin decided to proceed down the hall with caution, he heard something. At first he couldn’t make out what it was. It sounded almost like someone was talking loudly a few rooms away. It intrigued him. 

Bin took a few steps backwards. The voice became slightly more clear. A few more steps backwards, and suddenly he could hear it crystal clear; Dongmin was screaming his name. 

Bin froze. Why was Dongmin screaming his name? Why did he sound so upset? He started running forwards again, determined to make it home so he could comfort Dongmin. However as he ran forward, the screaming became louder and more desperate. He paused again. Bin turned and looked behind him at the darkness that he had been living in for god knows how long. He honestly didn’t want to go back to it, it was lonely there. He looked in front of him. It was a path of light, but it gave him a cold feeling. He couldn’t quite place a finger on why he was getting that feeling, he just was. He debated for what was probably a long while, before his mind was made up. 

Bin turned back towards the darkness and ran. 

* * *

They had been waiting for hours, and there was no news on Bin. 

“ _No news is better than bad news.”_ Myungjun kept reminding Dongmin. 

Dongmin, however, was losing his mind. He might’ve lost the love of his life, his best friend, his soulmate. The waiting was killing him. 

It was almost four hours before a doctor came out to them. Dongmin’s head snapped up, anxiously awaiting the results. 

“ _We honestly don’t know what happened. With the way his vitals were looking, he should’ve been dead. Nothing we did was working at all. The only explanation is he decided to come back on his own. He’s not awake, but by miracle, he’s alive.”_ The doctor reports with a smile. 

Dongmin can’t help it, the stress he had been holding came out in tears of relief. 

“ _His room is open again if you’d like to visit.”_

_“Thank you doctor.”_ Jinwoo responds with a small smile. 

The doctor nods and heads off. 

“ _Try not to be so sad Min. Bin is still fighting.”_ Myungjun smiles softly. 

“ _You wanna go see Bin?”_ Jinwoo smiles a bit, offering a hand to Dongmin. 

“ _Y-yes please.”_ Dongmin replies in a shaky voice, taking Jinwoo’s hand. 

Jinwoo squeezes Dongmin’s hand a bit as they walk back to Bin’s room. 

The second they’re in range, Dongmin’s hand leaves Jinwoo’s and goes to Bin’s. 

“ _Please don’t leave us Bin. Don’t leave me. Please. I’m right here.”_ Dongmin whispers, keeping a tight grasp on Bin’s hand, like it’s the last time he’s going to hold it. 

“ _Thank you for fighting Bin.”_ Jinwoo smiles softly. 

The other members file in slowly as they come to check on Dongmin and Jinwoo, as well as say hi to Bin. Eventually their manager comes in with lunch for everyone, as he’s sure they hadn’t eaten yet. Dongmin doesn’t touch it. 

“ _Come on Dongmin you have to eat something.”_ Myungjun sighs. 

_“Not hungry.”_

_“At least drink some water. You’ve had a lot of coffee lately, but not a lot of water.”_ Manager Noh hands him a water bottle. 

Dongmin doesn’t argue this time, takes the water and gulps most of it down. He’s dehydrated from all the crying he’s been doing lately. 

About fifteen minutes later, Dongmin is feeling very, very tired. So tired, his head becomes heavy and he can no longer hold it up. He rests it down on the side of Bin’s bed, but still tries to fight sleep. His eyes flutter open and closed for a few minutes, before he’s no longer able to fight it, and he falls asleep. 

“ _What happened to him?”_ Minhyuk questions. 

“ _I crushed up some sleeping pills and put it in his water. I didn’t want to, but it had to be done. He needed to get some sleep.”_ Manager Noh admits. 

“ _I’m going to take him back to the dorm and put him in bed so he can sleep better.”_ Manager Noh nods, standing up going to pick up Dongmin. 

“ _Bin’s sweatshirt is on a chair in Dongmin’s room. Give it to him to hug, he’ll sleep longer.”_ Jinwoo nods. 

Their manager nods back and picks Dongmin up. “ _Call me if anything happens.”_ he nods, before carrying Dongmin out the door. 

Dongmin is in such a deep sleep, that being jostled around doesn’t wake him. Soon, he is in his bed, Bin’s sweatshirt in his arms, and he doesn’t even know it. 

* * *

With all factors considered, Dongmin sleeps through the rest of the day, and all night. When he woke up the next morning, he started panicking. How did he get here? Why wasn’t he with Bin? Was Bin okay?

He stumbled out of his bed and out of his room, looking for answers. To his surprise, all his members were already awake. 

“ _Good morning Dongmin. How are you feeling?”_ Myungjun smiles at him. 

“ _Confused. Upset. Angry. Why am I here? How did I even get here? Was I asleep? Why am I not with Bin?”_

Myungjun sighed a bit. “ _Minhyuk is with Bin right now. Don’t worry he’s okay. Manager-hyung gave you some sleeping pills yesterday around lunch. You’ve been asleep since. Let’s see you took the pills around one yesterday, and it’s eight in the morning now, so for around nineteen hours you were asleep.”_

“ _I don’t remember taking any pills. Last I remember I was with Bin and drinking water!”_

_“Yeah.. the pills were sort of mixed in with the water.”_

Dongmin was about to respond when their door opened, showing their manager. “ _Oh perfect you’re awake. Go shower. We have three hours until we have to leave for your schedule today. As soon as you’re ready I’ll take you back to Bin okay?”_

Dongmin wanted to yell at him, but he figured he could do it in the car on the way to Bin. He said nothing and turned to go wash up. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


The car ride to the hospital was silent for a minute, before Dongmin spoke up. 

“ _I’m mad at you.”_

His manager nodded his head. “ _I’m well aware you are. You needed to sleep and you needed to sleep in a position that didn’t hurt your neck.”_

Dongmin didn’t respond. He was too upset. 

The second he had Bin’s hand in his again, Dongmin calmed down. 

“ _I’m so sorry I was gone so long Bin. It wasn’t by choice.”_

Minhyuk sighed a bit. “ _You know we’re only trying to help you hyung.”_

_“Yeah. I know.”_ Dongmin admits softly. 

* * *

Three hours passed and his manager showed up again. 

“ _It’s time to go.”_

_“I don’t want to. What if something happens to him again? I could actually lose him this time.”_

_“If something happens, one of the boys will call me and we’ll leave right away just like we did yesterday.”_

“ _It’s your last schedule hyung. Just push through this last one and you’ll be done.”_ Minhyuk chimes in. 

“ _It’s just a broadcasted radio interview today. An hour tops.”_ His manager promises. 

“ _Fine. But I don’t care if I’m in the middle of answering a question. If someone calls, we’re leaving.”_

_“Understood.”_

Dongmin gets up, and plants his kiss on Bin’s head. “ _I love you, Bin.”_

“ _Let’s go, Eunwoo.”_

* * *

The interview only lasted an hour, but Dongmin felt like it lasted years. He had to maintain a smile for the camera, and a happy voice for the radio. It was rough, considering anyone could call at any time and say something was wrong with Bin. 

“ _Thanks again for chatting with us today Eunwoo! We have one last question for you, sent in by some fans. Recently, some pictures of you and fellow Astro members at the hospital have leaked. Rumors are going around that your fellow Astro member, MoonBin is in the hospital. Do you have any comments?”_

Dongmin’s head snapped up at the word ‘hospital.’ With that one question, his two worlds that he had been so desperately trying to keep apart, collided. His happy persona immediately vanished, replaced with watery eyes. In the corner, Manager Noh was panicking on how Dongmin would respond. 

“ _It seems we’ve upset our guest-”_

_“Well yeah I’m upset. If your significant other, the person you loved most, your soulmate, might be laying on their deathbed right now, you’d be upset too. Especially if people were spreading rumors about it!”_ Dongmin was crying, but his voice was stern. 

“ _Please wait for an official statement from the company. Thank you.”_ Dongmin mumbled, before getting up, managing a bow, and walking right out of the room. 

He started pacing back and forth as he sobbed in the back room, until his manager walked in. 

“ _Dongmin…”_

_“I’m sorry. I know I fucked up. I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m so sorry.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would never kill Bin... or would I?  
> Poor Dongmin ):  
> Hit me up on [tumblr](https://incorrect-binwoo.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/binosaursrex) where I (sometimes) post spoilers and talk about how much I love binu!


	12. Only Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy early birthday Min (':

“ _Did Dongmin just come out on live broadcasted radio?”_ Jinwoo asked, not even sure what he just heard was real. 

“ _Um… yeah that’s what it sounded like to me.”_ Minhyuk nods. They had all decided to gather in Bin’s hospital room to watch the interview. 

“ _You can’t blame him. I would’ve reacted the same way. The company purposefully didn’t release statements on Bin, hoping to avoid that.”_ Myungjun reasons. 

“ _Dongmin is probably going to be under fire by the company. No matter what, we support Dongmin and we protect him. Yes?”_ Myungjun asks. 

A chorus of yes’ was heard in response. 

“ _Well I’m sure Bin-hyung will be happy to hear the news when he wakes up!”_ Sanha nods, trying to look at the positives of the situation. 

“ _Sanha, please never change.”_ Jinwoo sighs softly, getting on his phone to monitor Twitter. 

* * *

Dongmin couldn’t stop pacing. 

“ _I didn’t mean to. I swear I didn’t mean to, it just came out I couldn’t help it. He had no right to ask me that! And people have no right to be spreading rumors! That changes nothing. I shouldn’t have done that. Oh my god the company is going to kill me. It was live. It was literally live it’s not like it can just be edited out. It’s out there now. Is it hot in here to you? How could I be so dumb? I mean don’t get me wrong I always knew someday I wanted to tell the world about my relationship with Bin but not now! Not like this! Seriously I’m sweating, are you sweating? What would Bin say if he was awake? Oh my god what are the others going to say?! Is the room spinning for you too? Oh god am I spinning?! Oh no.”_

Dongmin suddenly collapsed. 

Manager Noh rushed to catch him before he hit the ground, and managed to make it just in time. 

“ _What are we gonna do with you?”_ His manager sighs as he lifts Dongmin up, carrying him to the car. He lays him carefully in the back seat, before starting to drive to their dorm and calling Jinwoo. 

“ _Is Dongmin okay?”_ Jinwoo answers the phone, no greeting necessary. 

“ _He collapsed in the midst of panicking. I assumed you watched the interview?”_

_“Yeah, we’re all at the hospital, we watched it together.”_

_“Can someone come back and watch Dongmin? I’m just going to tuck him into bed, then I’m going to go deal with the company.”_

_“Yeah, either hyung or I will drive back. Someone will be there soon.”_

_“Thanks Jinwoo.”_

Their conversation ended and Jinwoo sighed, explaining that Dongmin collapsed to the rest of the room. 

“ _I’ll go. Sanha why don’t you come with me?”_ Myungjun suggests. 

“ _Okay.”_ Sanha agrees simply, and soon the two are on their way back to the dorm. 

* * *

It was almost three hours before Dongmin woke up, and when he did he suddenly shot up, effectively scaring both Myungjun and Sanha. 

“ _H-hey Dongmin, how are you feeling?”_ Myungjun asks. 

“ _My head hurts.”_

_“I’ll go grab some medicine and some water.”_ Sanha immediately hops up. 

“ _What exactly happened?”_ Dongmin asks Myungjun, his memory is not totally clear. 

“ _Well according to manager hyung you were pacing, and panicking, then you just kinda suddenly collapsed.”_

_“Wait, that wasn’t a dream? Fuck.”_

_“Here hyung, take these.”_ Sanha returns with medicine for Dongmin’s headache and some water. 

“ _Thank you.”_ Dongmin says softly, quickly downing the medicine. 

“ _Tell me you didn’t watch it.”_ Dongmin begs. 

“ _We all watched it live in the hospital.”_ Myungjun sighs. 

“ _I’m a complete idiot.”_

_“Min no you’re not. Honestly, I’m pretty sure I can speak for everyone when I say that if any of us were in your shoes, we would’ve reacted the same way.”_ Myungjun sighs. 

“ _Jin hyung said that almost all the reactions on twitter are really positive and really supportive of you two!”_ Sanha was once again trying to bring some positivity into the situation, which is exactly why Myungjun brought him along. 

“ _... Really?”_

_“Yeah!!”_ Sanha smiles a lot before busting out his phone and opening twitter to read some of the tweets to him. 

Eventually, Dongmin smiles. “ _Thank you Sanha. That really did help.”_

_“Of course!”_

_“Manager Noh went to the company right after he brought you here. He was there for about two hours before he called. The company finally released an official statement on Bin’s condition, however they want you to go on vlive and make a statement on your relationship with him.”_ Myungjun explains softly. 

“ _They want me to do it?”_

_“Yeah. According to manager hyung, they basically decided you got yourself into it and you can deal with it. But they also said that they won’t do anything about the hate you get from it.”_

_“But I still have a job?”_ Dongmin asks, sounding surprised. 

“ _Manager hyung said that took a lot of convincing, and he even had to have Jinwoo call into the meeting and fight for you, but eventually the company caved. Whether they like it or not you’re the company's main source of income. They said they’ll reevaluate after your hiatus, see if you still get the same amount of work.”_ Myungjun nods. 

“ _I… was honestly expecting it to be harder than that.”_ Dongmin admits. 

“ _Yeah so were we. Trust me each and every one of us was willing to drop everything to fight for you to stay. We’re also ready to fight if they want to kick you out after your hiatus.”_

_“I can confirm that!”_ Sanha chimes in. 

“ _Thank you guys… seriously. I know I’ve been a mess lately… probably haven’t been as friendly as I usually am… but that means so much to me. You guys mean so much to me.”_ Dongmin smiles softly. 

“ _We love you Min.”_ Myungjun smiles. 

“ _And we’re here for you!”_ Sanha smiles back. 

“ _Now go wash your face and do that live. Then I can bring you back to Bin yeah?”_

Dongmin gives a small nod in response, however the thought of doing a live right now makes his stomach turn. 

“ _Both of us will be just in the other room if you need us. Just call and we’ll come.”_ Myungjun promises. 

Dongmin nods a small bit. “ _Okay.”_ He then forces himself out of bed and to the bathroom, where he tries to make himself look not so dead. It takes about ten minutes before he decides he looks as good as he’s gonna get. 

Dongmin goes back to his room, throwing on one of Bin’s hoodies and his glasses before setting himself up at his desk. 

He goes to create the live, and spends ten minutes trying to decide what to name it. Eventually he decides on ‘Dongmin- clearing the air.’ As soon as he hits the start button, he gets nervous, and grabs a stress ball he keeps in his desk to try and keep calm. 

It doesn’t take long for comments to start coming in, and Dongmin decides to read some while he waits for people to come in. 

" _Have you been crying? There’s no point in lying, yes I have been crying.”_

_“Is that Bin’s sweatshirt? Yes this is Bin’s sweatshirt. Look, he tied the strings into little bows. Cute right?”_ Dongmin fondly stares at the little bows after showing them to the camera. It made him miss Bin even more. 

“ _Where are you? I’m in my room at the dorm right now. MJ-hyung and Sanha are here somewhere too.”_

_“Oh it seems like the notification went off. I’ll give it another minute then I’ll start.”_ Dongmin nods, as he watches the number of viewers grow rapidly. The higher it climbs the more nervous he gets. 

“ _I’m sorry. I honestly can’t quite handle everything right now, so I’m going to hide the comments.”_ Dongmin says softly, tapping at his phone for a minute until they’re hidden. 

“ _Okay I’ll start. Hello, I’m Lee Dongmin. Most of you know me as Astro’s Cha Eunwoo. However, in this time I do not wish to come to you as an idol persona. I wish to come as myself, a human being who has problems just like you do. One who has emotions besides happy. That is why I come as Lee Dongmin and not Cha Eunwoo.”_ Dongmin starts off slowly, squeezing his stress ball hard trying to calm himself down. 

“ _I’ve been asked by my company to come on VLive and clear some things up, so that’s what I’ll do. Let me start with Bin’s condition.”_ He’s trying to ease himself into talking about their relationship. 

“ _If you have not read the company’s official statement, please do so. To be completely honest, I myself have not read it so I don’t know exactly what it says. However Bin has been in a coma for almost two weeks now. It’ll be two weeks on Sunday, and today is Friday. I do not wish to speak on the subject of how it happened, so I won’t.”_ Dongmin stops and takes a minute to breathe. He removes his glasses and wipes at the tears in his eyes that are forming. He’s trying hard to not cry. 

“ _For those of you who watched my interview earlier today, you saw my reaction, and for those who didn’t, I ask you not too. I was a mess. I do not know who took or spread the pictures of me and the other four guys going to the hospital, but I ask if you see them you don’t spread them, and if you have already spread it, I request you delete it. Please do not spread rumors either. The company will make official statements as needed.”_ Dongmin nods a bit, knowing he has to go into his relationship now. 

“ _Now to move on to what I’m sure you all are wanting to hear about. This might be hard for me, so please forgive me if I start crying or have to pause a lot.”_ Dongmin smiles the smallest amount, and he sits in silence trying to decide what to say. 

It takes a couple more minutes for him to decide how to start. “ _If you did happen to watch my interview earlier, then you know that I came clean about something else, my relationship with Bin.”_ Dongmin now looks everywhere but the camera, trying to pretend there aren’t almost a million people watching him right now. 

“ _I believe my exact words were, significant other, person you love the most, and soulmate, but to be honest my memory of that event is a little blurry.”_ Dongmin admits softly. 

“ _None of those are lies. Bin and I have been together officially for almost two years now.”_ Dongmin has to pause again as he starts to tear up. He tried to sniffle it back before continuing. 

“ _Binnie confessed to me three weeks after my birthday two years ago, with a four-leaf clover necklace and a note. I was so happy when he did, because by that point I had been trying to find a way to confess to him for four months, and I chickened out every time. I wear the necklace everyday.”_ Dongmin mumbles, pulling the necklace from underneath his shirt. 

“ _I love him. I really really do.”_ Dongmin can’t help it, he’s crying and he doesn’t try to hide it. 

“ _For those of you who have expressed support for us, I thank you. It really does mean the world to me. For those of you sending us hate, grow up. When you fall in love, you fall in love. Love is not a gender, it's a person. If you can’t understand that then I feel sorry for you, because you have never been in love.”_ Dongmin finally looks at the camera again. 

“ _The time I’ve had with Bin I can honestly say has been the happiest time of my life. This last week and a half has been hell for me, and it feels like it’s lasted an eternity. My entire world felt like it shattered when I was told they couldn’t wake him up, and yet the very next day I had to go to a shoot and pretend I was happy to be there. Your idols are humans too. Please remember that. I’m sorry but I can’t continue anymore. I hope this has cleared the air. As of now I’m officially on hiatus until further notice. Thank you.”_ Dongmin ends the live quickly, and tries to make himself stop crying. 

Myungjun comes in barely a minute after the live ended, and pulls Dongmin into a hug. 

“ _I’m proud of you Dongmin.”_

_“That was so much harder than I thought it was going to be.”_ Dongmin chokes out. 

“ _I know it was, but you did so well. Sanha and I made you some food and packed it up in case you’re hungry. Please try and eat some of it. You want to go back to Bin?”_

Dongmin just nods. He wants nothing more than to be at Bin’s side again. 

  
“ _Okay, I’ll bring you back to Bin. Let’s go.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that this is leading somewhere! Stay with me!  
> I'm going to be writing another binu after this one, stay tuned!  
> If you have any ideas for my next fic, or want to talk about his one, hit me up! ([tumblr](https://incorrect-binwoo.tumblr.com/),[twitter](https://twitter.com/binosaursrex))  
> Also, this one should be 19-20 chapters, haven't decided yet!


	13. Smells like Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING -PLEASE READ-  
> This chapter contains eating disorders, insomnia, mentions of depression and anxiety, and unintentional self-harm.  
> The eating disorder is under one month, insomnia is under two months, depression and anxiety come in at three months, and unintentional self-harm takes place under four months. I try to not go into too much detail, but if you feel uncomfortable, please skip those sections.  
> Please, if you're struggling, reach out to someone that you trust. Someone will be there for you.

Bin sat directly right outside the hallway of light, staring into it. 

He was afraid to leave this spot, afraid he would never be able to find it again if he left. So he sat there, and he sat there, and he sat there. 

Occasionally, Bin would get up in order to stretch his limbs. Sometimes he did some jumping jacks, or some push-ups, just trying to entertain himself. 

He sat outside, completely unaware that he was trending worldwide, after it was announced he was in a coma. He also had no idea his boyfriend had just outed their relationship to the entire world. 

He watched the tunnel of light. Sometimes it grew brighter, and became more welcoming and tempting. However other times, the hallway would go dim, and look almost frightening. 

Bin debated running back down the hall several times, but every time he just remembered how desperate Dongmin’s screams were. 

He had no way to tell how much time had passed. Sometimes he blinked and he got this weird feeling that he had been asleep, even though he never laid down. He still assumed he hadn’t been here that long,a few days, or a week tops. 

He noticed how often different voices surrounded him. It seemed like there was almost always someone there. He could always tell when Dongmin was there, because he always got the warm, heavy feeling back on his hand. He hated when that feeling disappeared, but he started to notice when that feeling did disappear, it started to come back quickly. 

The feeling comforted him, especially the times where he was ready to risk it and run down the hall again. The feeling reminded him of what happened the first time he tried that. However, the feeling also reminded him how much he wanted to get home. 

No matter how hard he tried, he was never able to fully understand what the voices around him were saying. He typically heard about every third word he assumed, and liked to play the game of trying to make them make sense. Unless his band mates were talking about a hot dog in the ocean, he wasn’t very good at this game. 

He wished he had a ball to bounce. It would at least be something to do. However he soon realized that even if he did have a ball, there would be no walls for him to bounce it off of. There was a floor, and he guessed he could bounce the ball on that, but then he would have to chase after the ball. The ball would be lost in the dark, just like he was. 

As he watched his path of light, he noticed something. The path seemed to be getting smaller. It seemed the path was narrower, and shorter. He panicked. Was his path starting to close? He entered the path once more, but immediately heard Dongmin scream his name. He backed out of it again. If Dongmin screamed when he entered, maybe he shouldn't be entering it. Dongmin was, after all, a lot smarter than he was. Maybe Dongmin knew something he didn’t. 

He sighed, and watched his path close slowly over time. As he watched the last bit of light disappear from his world of darkness, he screamed. Not that anyone including himself could hear his scream, but it still felt good. 

Bin wallowed for a short while. He stayed put in case the tunnel would open once again. However, after what he assumed was a few hours went by, he concluded that it wasn’t going to open again. He sighed, and got back up, starting to roam the darkness once more. 

* * *

One month passed. 

This means Bin’s birthday passed. Dongmin had bought him a present in December, and had been planning a special day for Bin ever since. It broke him that instead, he spent the day in the hospital, praying for Bin to wake up. 

They had all decided to still post pictures, and short messages to Bin on Twitter, just like they always do. Dongmin however, found himself unable to post anything, so he had Myungjun do it for him. Usually, on their birthdays Bin and Dongmin would share one funny picture of the two of them together, however Myungjun decided against doing that for Dongmin’s tweet, leaving fans wondering if it was actually Dongmin that had tweeted it. 

Dongmin fell into phases where he wouldn’t eat. He refused even the smallest bites of food, insisting it would make him sick. Suddenly one day however, Dongmin wouldn’t stop eating. At first, everyone was relieved Dongmin was finally eating again, however they soon noticed something. Dongmin would eat so much he would throw it all up. They became worried, and tried to monitor Dongmin’s eating. Soon, they noticed that once again, Dongmin wouldn’t eat anything. It became a pattern. 

Dongmin had developed an eating disorder. 

* * *

Two months passed. 

Dongmin practically lived at the hospital. The only time he ever left was when someone would come drag him out to go back to the dorm and shower. He was always too weak to fight it. 

Dongmin wasn’t sleeping. It wasn’t from lack of trying, he did attempt to sleep on the daily, but found himself unable to. In the event he did fall asleep, it was usually in the middle of the day, and it was only for about an hour. In the event he was lucky, he slept for two. 

* * *

Three months passed. 

Eventually, his manager came and dragged him to a doctor, so he could get diagnosed, and they could figure out how to help Dongmin. He was diagnosed with depression, anxiety, insomnia, and bulimia. The doctors didn’t know what to do. All medication for depression, anxiety, and insomnia had to be taken with food, so they couldn’t give him that or it would make him more sick. However the medication for bulimia has a high chance of worsening his depression and anxiety, which they didn’t want to do either. 

Dongmin’s birthday rolled around near the end of the third month. By this point, Dongmin had been dragged to several different doctors, one of which prescribed him medication. Now it became a daily fight to get Dongmin to actually take them. 

For his birthday, the others tried to find a way to cheer Dongmin up for the day. Dongmin really did try his best to seem cheerful, for the sake of his members, but he was simply too sick to make it last for long. 

The company decides to release a statement, stating that Dongmin was not in good health, and updating that Bin was still not awake, but still looking stable. 

* * *

Four months had passed. 

Their two year anniversary rolled around. Dongmin brought it on himself to post about it. He posted a picture of the two of them kissing. 

‘ _Happy two years to the love of my life. I am nothing without you. Please come back to me soon.’_ He captioned the picture and posted it, before once again deleting Twitter from his phone. 

The medication he had been given was helping with his bulimia, but his anxiety and depression were getting way worse, just like the first doctor suggested. 

One day, he overheard two people discussing Bin. They were discussing how much longer to give him, how much longer to keep him on life-support, how much longer until they pull the plug. Dongmin couldn’t help it, he lost it. He started furiously scratching at his arms, and started sobbing uncontrollably. 

Luckily, Jinwoo had just arrived to come check in on him. When he saw Dongmin once he opened the door, Jinwoo immediately dropped everything and rushed to his side. Jinwoo wrestled Dongmin’s hands away from his already bleeding arms holding them down so he couldn’t harm himself any further. 

“ _Min come back. Come back Dongmin I’m right here. Calm down, come back to me. You can do it. Breathe in and out.”_ Jinwoo tried to talk Dongmin down. It took almost half an hour to get Dongmin almost completely calm again. 

“ _Stop taking your medication Min. It’s not worth it. Your depression and anxiety have gotten way worse. It’s not worth it. We’ll figure something else out. Just stop taking that medication.”_ Jinwoo was trying hard not to cry. He hated seeing Dongmin like this. 

“ _C-can I take you away from Bin for just a minute? W-we need to clean your arms up.”_

Dongmin didn’t respond, so Jinwoo tried pulling him a bit. Luckily, Dongmin didn’t fight back. 

Dongmin did stop taking his medication, and his bulimia returned in full force. At least he wasn’t trying to harm himself anymore. The others now made sure at least one of them was at the hospital with him at all times, just in case. 

* * *

Bin roamed for what felt like an eternity. He assumed he’d been in there for at least another week by now. He wondered why he never got hungry, and why his legs never got tired. 

Bin soon started to wonder if he had died, and this was his hell. It made sense to him, because he was being teased by being able to hear his members voice’s, only to be left disappointed over and over again when he could never see them. However, if he had died, how did he go? He doesn’t remember doing anything that could’ve caused his death. 

As Bin roamed the darkness, his nose suddenly caught a whiff of something, the first thing he’s smelled since being in this place. He quickly follows his nose, this scent is oddly familiar to him, but he can’t quite place a finger on it. 

He’s soon led to two paths of light. He pauses. The two paths look identical to each other. How was he supposed to choose which one to go down? 

Bin stepped closer to the first one. He didn’t hear anyone screaming his name, however he also didn’t feel the warmth on his hand. Maybe Dongmin wasn’t with him right now. He did however notice that the scent he smelled moments ago had completely disappeared. He stepped back out of that path to examine the one right next to it. 

He took a single step into that path and waited. Suddenly, the familiar scent surrounded him. He tried so hard to remember where he had smelled this scent before. Then it hit him. 

It smelled like a mix of roses and baby powder. 

It smelled like Dongmin. 

It smelled like _home._

Bin’s mind was made up. He sprinted down that path, not stopping until he hit the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are, back at our regularly scheduled angst.  
> Did Bin make the right decision, or was he fooled? Stay tuned to find out next weekend!  
> Come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/binosaursrex) or [tumblr](https://incorrect-binwoo.tumblr.com/) or follow me for weekly spoilers!


	14. Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (almost) Easter everyone!

The light was blinding. 

Bin tried to look around, but all he could see was white. He groaned and shut his eyes, trying to get them to adjust. 

He tried to stretch out, his entire body feeling sore and weak for an unknown reason. He went to stretch his foot, when he noticed a weird heavy feeling on one of them. 

Bin groaned again and tried to sit up. He was only able to sit up a little bit before his entire body started screaming at him. He decided his new position would have to do. 

He tried opening his eyes again. If he squinted, he was able to make out a few colors within the white, but it was still too bright for him to be able to tell where he was. He lifted his hands to rub his eyes, and he noticed that wires were attached to him.

Then, he heard a glass shatter. 

* * *

It was one of the days where Dongmin was dragged home to take a shower. He was never happy about leaving Bin, but he found that if he didn’t fight it, he could come back sooner. 

Dongmin always wore long sleeves now. While his arms were healing from his meltdown, he still hated the way they looked. He also hated the way his members always looked sadly at him when they were visible, so he hid them. 

Minhyuk had been with Bin while Dongmin was at the dorm. Once Dongmin was back at the hospital, Minhyuk brought him down to the cafeteria to make a protein shake. They had discovered that protein shakes didn’t make Dongmin nearly as sick as chew-able foods did, so when he was willing to eat, that’s what they made him. 

They walked back up the stairs to Bin’s room, Dongmin had his protein shake in his hand. 

When he walked into Bin’s room he froze. He watched as Bin started to lift his arm, then mess with the wires attached to him. 

Dongmin started shaking, and the glass in his hand dropped, shattering glass and spilling his protein shake everywhere. 

“ _B-Bin?”_

_“I-I’ll go get a doctor!”_ Minhyuk runs off. 

“ _M-Min?”_ Bin’s voice hardly comes out, so he clears his throat and tries again. 

“ _Min are you actually here?”_

Dongmin is crying. He notices Bin squinting, and quickly turns off the lights. 

Bin’s eyes adjust quickly to the darkness, and he smiles a bit. He opens his eyes fully, and takes in his surroundings. He then tilts his head to look at Dongmin. 

“ _Min?! Why are you crying? Come here.”_

Dongmin walks right through the mess he made on the floor and over to Bin. 

“ _Help me sit up?”_

Dongmin nods, and shakily and slowly helps Bin sit up. Bin is slightly in pain, but he ignores it. 

“ _Come here.”_ Bin mumbles, using all his strength to tug Dongmin down on to the bed to hug him. 

Dongmin is careful to not hurt Bin, but he buries his head in Bin’s neck and sobs, trying his best to not hold on to him too tight. 

“ _Min what’s wrong? Why do you feel so thin and cold? Are you okay?”_ Bin is more worried about Dongmin than he is about himself. 

The doctor rushed in the next second. “ _You’re awake!”_

“ _Mhm? Me? I guess I’m awake? Sorry am I not supposed to be?”_ Bin really had no idea what was going on. 

“ _Bin… you’ve been asleep for almost five months.”_ Dongmin finally speaks. 

“ _I what?”_ Bin’s eyes widen. 

“ _We need to examine you and ask you a few questions.”_ The doctor nods. 

“ _Come on hyung. Let’s let the doctor examine Bin hyung okay?”_ Minhyuk says softly. 

Dongmin nods, and leaves a small kiss on Bin’s neck before getting up. 

“ _Wait Min you haven’t answered me. What’s going on?”_ Bin doesn’t want Dongmin to leave. 

“ _I’ll explain later. For now just listen to the doctor okay? I love you.”_ Dongmin was trying to be strong in front of Bin, because he didn’t want Bin to see how weak he was. 

Bin’s eyes go wide at the ‘I love you.’ They weren’t supposed to say anything about their relationship in front of anyone. However before he could say anything, Minhyuk and Dongmin walked out of the room. 

Bin looked at the doctor. _“Was I really asleep for five months? Is that why my body hurts so much? Also why does my foot feel so heavy?”_

_“Please calm down. Before we answer anything we need to ask you a few questions okay? What’s your name and date of birth?”_

Questions like this went on for almost half an hour. Bin was getting sick of them, he just wanted to know what happened. Finally the doctor explained. 

“ _You hit the back of your head during a fall, and suffered some damage. As a result you ended up in a coma. You were out for four months and seventeen days. It seems like your memory has hardly been affected which is good. You might have forgotten a week or so of events before your fall. When you fell, you landed on your ankle in a way that it fractured. It’s in a cast right now, which is why your foot is heavy. Your body was unable to heal itself quickly while you were in a coma state, but the cast should be able to come off soon. You’re going to be sensitive to light for a while, and you’ll probably suffer some pretty bad headaches. As for the rest of your body, it’ll take awhile to no longer be sore, but you just have to start using it again. We’re gonna keep you here for a few days and watch you, just make sure you’re okay before we send you home.”_

Bin just nods a bit. He was a little in shock. He couldn’t believe he had missed almost five months of his life. 

“ _Someone will come in and check on you periodically, but if you need anything hit the button on the top of that remote.”_

Bin nods a bit once again, messing with the remote a bit, moving the bed up and down. 

“ _Well I’m sure the whole gang is here to see you by now. You ready to let them in?”_

_“Yes. Please. I want to see them.”_ Bin answers, not knowing what to expect after not having seen them after so long. 

“ _Of course. Remember to call if you need anything.”_ The doctor nods and leaves, going to talk to the group _._

_“It seems like he might’ve forgotten roughly a week's worth of activities before the fall, but his memory is really fine. He’s going to be quite sensitive to light for a while, and will probably suffer some pretty bad headaches, but he’ll be okay. He said he wanted to see you guys so whenever you’re ready. Try not to overload him with information just yet.”_ The doctor smiles and walks away. 

Everyone stands up right away, excited to see Bin. However Dongmin seems nervous. 

“ _Guys… please don’t tell Bin about my depression, my anxiety or just, you get the idea. He doesn’t need to deal with that right now.”_ Dongmin says softly. 

“ _We won’t Min. But at some point, you have to.”_ Jinwoo says softly. 

“ _He deserves to know at some point Min.”_ Myungjun nods. 

“ _I know I know. I’ll tell him.”_ Dongmin nods a bit. 

“ _Come on! It’s a happy occasion, hyung is awake!! Let’s go see him!”_ Sanha smiles and grabs the person closest to him, which happened to be Minhyuk, and starts dragging him towards Bin’s room. The small blush on Minhyuk’s face doesn’t go unnoticed. 

Soon they all enter Bin’s room, and Bin smiles. 

“ _Doctor wasn’t kidding. The gang really is all here!”_

_“When Minhyuk hyung called and said you were awake we all rushed over! It’s really great to see you awake again hyung!”_ Sanha smiles. 

“ _You scared us asshole.”_ Minhyuk smiles at him. 

“ _Ah I was worried you had gotten all sappy over the last five months.”_ Bin laughs back. “ _And it’s great to see you too Sanha. It really is great to be able to see everyone.”_

“ _We missed you Bin. Oh! And your sister has not debuted yet so you didn’t miss it.”_ Jinwoo smiles at him. 

“ _A little upsetting to hear she hasn’t debuted yet, but at the same time I’m glad I didn’t miss it.”_ Bin nods back. 

“ _We’ll start to fill you in little by little on what you missed don’t worry.”_ Myungjun smiles. 

“ _Little by little? That’s no fun.”_ Bin pouts back. That's when he noticed how Dongmin was standing so far away. 

“ _Min, why are you so far away? I missed out on five months of cuddles, come here.”_ Bin pouts patting the bed beside him. 

“ _B-Bin everyone is here.”_ Dongmin states softly and shyly. 

“ _Do you all care?”_ Bin asks. 

“ _Have we ever?”_ Myungjun shrugs back, to which the rest of them hum in agreeance. 

“ _See Min? Please?”_ Bin pouts, honestly just wanting to hold Dongmin in his arms again. 

Dongmin is shy about it, but doesn’t fight it as he goes and lays down next to Bin. With wires in the way it takes them a minute, but soon Bin holds Dongmin against him, rubbing small, slow circles on his back. Dongmin chooses to hide in Bin’s side. 

“ _Come on, tell me right now one major thing I missed. I'm curious!”_ Bin pleads to the rest of them. 

“ _I’ll take this one.”_ Dongmin speaks up, moving his head away from Bin’s neck so he can be heard. 

Bin smiles and listens excitedly. 

“ _So I might of, accidentally outed our relationship on a live radio interview.”_

Bin’s eyes went wide. 

“ _What?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I finally woke him up so send me some love!  
> Hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/binosaursrex) or [tumblr](https://incorrect-binwoo.tumblr.com/)  
> I really need to finish writing this.  
> Thoughts? Leave a comment or a kudo if you please!  
> Also this chapter is kind of repetitive... I'm sorry!


	15. Truth (Un)Told

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was postponed! Kind of a filler chapter. Enjoy!

“ _What?!”_

Bin wasn’t mad, not even in the slightest, he was just completely in shock. He always thought that between the two of them, he would be the one to accidentally out their relationship. 

Dongmin gets nervous and hides in Bin’s side again, trying not to cry. 

‘ _Is he being serious?’_ Bin mouths to the others. Jinwoo nods in agreement. 

“ _Hey. Min it’s okay. I’m not mad. Not even in the slightest. Wait, did I tell you the reason I didn’t promote Blue Flame? Like the real reason?”_ Telling Dongmin was part of the week that Bin forgot in his fall.

“ _Yeah you told us.”_ Myungjun confirms. 

“ _Hm? I told all of you? Well I wasn’t supposed to do that. Guess it doesn’t matter now.”_ Bin shrugs. 

“ _The point is Min, I’m not mad at you! That just means I don’t have to hide my love for you anymore. I’m more worried about you. Has there been a lot of hate?”_

“ _I monitor it for the most part. There is some hate which was expected, but actually for the most part people really support you two.”_ Jinwoo chimes in. 

“ _Really! That’s good news! Isn’t it good news Min?”_

Dongmin just nods against Bin, which makes Bin frown. 

“ _Min what’s wrong?”_

_“Nothing. Really nothing I’m sorry. I just missed you. A lot. And for a long time I thought I lost you for good. And this doesn’t feel real right now. I feel like I’m in some cruel dream where my one prayer is answered and you wake up, but then I wake up and you’re dead.”_

The room becomes slightly tense from the confession, and Myungjun could sense the two needed some alone time.

_“We’re gonna give you guys some alone time. We’ll be back later!”_ Myungjun smiles, pushing everyone else towards the door. 

“ _O-okay! See you guys later!”_ Bin smiles as they leave, but then he hugs Dongmin closer. 

“ _Min I promise you this is real. I’m so sorry I left you alone for so long, but I’m here now. I’m really awake. I swear to you. Can I kiss you? Please?”_

Dongmin nods softly and removes himself from Bin’s neck. 

Bin smiles a bit before connecting their lips softly. Dongmin couldn’t help the tears falling down his cheeks. 

The kiss was nothing amazing by any means. It was sloppy, and tasted a little salty from his tears, but Dongmin didn’t mind. This was everything he’s wanted for the last five months. 

Bin pulled away and gently pulled Dongmin back into him. 

“ _Sorry, I haven't brushed my teeth in five months.”_ Bin cracks a joke with a small laugh. It manages to make Dongmin let out a tiny chuckle, which is what Bin was aiming for. 

“ _See? There we go. Don’t be so sad, baby. I love you. I love you so much. Let’s see five months… that means I missed my birthday, and your birthday. Oh and Valentine’s Day in between that. Wait.”_ Bin pauses and counts in his head. 

“ _No! That means I missed our two year anniversary! Give me some time to perk back up. We’ll go out and celebrate, I promise.”_

_“I don’t care about going out to celebrate Bin. I just wanted you back. That’s it. That’s all I wanted. Just focus on healing.”_

_“Okay okay. But I’m telling you once my strength is back up I’m taking you out. And no one can stop me because we don’t have to hide anymore!”_ Bin smiles back. 

“ _We’ll see Bin.”_ Dongmin smiles softly. 

“ _Well I know I’ve been awake for like two hours but I’m exhausted. I say nap time.”_ Bin hums happily. 

“ _As long as you wake up this time.”_ Dongmin says softly. 

“ _Don’t worry. I’ll wake up this time. Stay with me?”_ Bin smiles back. 

“ _Of course.”_ Dongmin smiles and leans up and kisses Bin’s forehead. 

Bin freezes at this action. 

“ _Bin? Is everything okay?”_

_“Yeah no it is. I just… the feeling of you kissing my forehead? Seems… familiar in an odd way.”_ Bin nods back. 

“ _My head hurts too much to try and think about it. Goodnight Min. I love you. I promise I’ll wake up again soon.”_ Bin mumbles snuggling down, holding Dongmin close. 

“ _Okay Binnie. Sleep well, I love you.”_ Min smiles softly, and watches as Bin quickly falls asleep. 

Dongmin really does try to fall asleep too. He figured finally having Bin back would help him, but he was wrong. He found he was too worried about Bin actually waking up again to sleep himself.

* * *

Jinwoo comes back to check on them after a few hours. 

“ _Hey!”_ Jinwoo greats loudly. 

_“Oh sorry is he sleeping?”_ Jinwoo whispers, closing the door carefully. 

“ _Yeah his head was starting to hurt.”_ Dongmin nods softly. 

“ _You look like you could use a nap too.”_ Jinwoo sighs. 

“ _Trust me I tried.”_

Jinwoo sighs a bit. “ _He’s going to wake up Dongmin.”_

_“Yeah saying that doesn’t stop me from worrying about it.”_

_“Let’s just give it a few days… I’m really hoping that Bin being awake will help you. I’m really worried about you Dongmin.”_

_“There’s no reason to be worried. I’m fi-”_

_“Don’t you dare say you’re fine because you’re not. That sweatshirt hides it well, but I know for a fact that you’re so skinny I can almost wrap my hands around your entire waist. That’s not healthy Dongmin.”_

_“It’s not that bad.”_ Dongmin mumbles back. 

“ _What’s not that bad?”_ Bin mumbles having just woken up. 

Dongmin panics. “ _Um, the hospital food! The hospital food isn’t that bad. It could definitely be worse.”_

_“Oh, some food sounds good right now. Am I allowed to eat? Does anyone actually know?”_ Bin smiles, stretching a bit. 

Jinwoo laughs a bit. “ _That’s the Bin I know. Yes you’re allowed to eat. I’ll go get you some food. Want anything Dongmin?”_

“ _No no I’m good thank you.”_ Dongmin nods back. 

“ _You’re the best hyung!”_ Bin cheers, excited for some food. 

“ _Mhm. I’ll be back soon.”_ Jinwoo nods and heads out. 

“ _When’s the last time you ate? You feel a little thin.”_ Bin pouts back. 

“ _T-this morning! I had a big breakfast.”_ That sentence started Dongmin on a small trail of lies that would continue just to try and convince Bin that he was okay. 

* * *

Over the next two weeks, Bin got out of his cast and into a boot. He started to walk again, although he couldn’t be active for long periods of time. Bin was given sunglasses and medicine for his headaches, then he was released from the hospital. 

Dongmin was nervous about Bin returning back to the dorm. In the hospital, Dongmin could just leave the room for half an hour, then go back and tell Bin he ate. At the dorm however, Bin would be able to see he wasn’t eating. 

Dongmin’s depression was starting to lessen since Bin woke up, but his anxiety skyrocketed, and no one could figure out why. Dongmin spent most of his time trying to hide it from Bin. 

* * *

It had been a week since Bin returned to the dorm, and he was starting to catch on. 

“ _Min why aren’t you eating?”_

_“I am eating!”_ Dongmin argues, sipping on the half of a protein shake he had just made himself. 

“ _I’ve been here for a week, and I haven’t once seen you eat a solid piece of food. Those shakes aren’t cutting it.”_

_“These shakes are really, really quite filling. I’m just not hungry lately. Really.”_ Dongmin smiles back softly. 

Bin looks at Dongmin before sighing. “ _Bullshit. That’s bullshit Dongmin and you know it. Look at you. My sweatshirts are normally a little big on you, but you’re swimming in it.”_

_“Bin it’s not that bad. I really haven’t lost that much wei-”_

Before Dongmin can stop him, Bin has his hands underneath his sweatshirt, wrapping them around his waist. Dongmin gasps as Bin’s eyes go wide. 

“ _What the hell Min. My fingers are touching. My fingers should not be able to touch when I wrap my hands around your waist. So don’t you fucking tell me you haven’t lost that much weight. You’ve lost so much weight it’s unhealthy.”_

Jinwoo and Sanha walk into the kitchen. Jinwoo sees Bin’s hands wrapped around Dongmin’s waist, and he immediately pulls Sanha back out of the kitchen. 

Dongmin is shaking, tears rolling down his eyes. He wasn’t ready to admit to Bin that he had developed an eating disorder. In fact, he more or less was hoping Bin would never find out. 

“ _Please let go of my waist.”_

_“Dongmin!”_ Bin is trying hard not to cry. He just wants an explanation from Dongmin. 

Dongmin manages to wiggle his way out of Bin’s grip, before he tries to walk past Bin and walk away. 

Bin manages to grab him again, by the sleeve of the sweatshirt. This time, the arm of the sweatshirt comes up, and Dongmin’s arm is revealed to him. 

Dongmin quickly tries to hide it, but Bin is too fast for him. Bin has Dongmin’s wrist in his hand before Dongmin can even think about pulling away, as Bin pulls the sweatshirt sleeve up even more. 

Bin can’t help that he starts crying. 

  
“ _D-Dongmin?...”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never hide things from your loved ones Dongmin ):  
> Come hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/binosaursrex) or [tumblr](https://incorrect-binwoo.tumblr.com/) and tell me what you think Bin is gonna do or somthn!  
> Also ASTRO COMEBACK I'm so excited!


	16. Heartbeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's D-Day everyone (: Happy gateway

“ _D-Dongmin?...”_

“ _Bin I swear it’s not what you think.”_ Dongmin mumbles quickly, trying to pull his arm out of Bin’s grasp. Bin held on tight. 

“ _Did you get in a fight with a cat? Because unless you got in a fight with a cat then it’s exactly what I think Min!”_

_“Please stop staring at it.”_ Dongmin mumbles, trying once again to pull his arm back. 

“ _I want to. But I can’t. Why? Why did you do this to yourself?”_

_“This isn’t a discussion I’m ready to have.”_ Dongmin mumbles, finally managing to slip out of the grip, and leaving to go to his room. 

This time, Bin doesn’t try to grab him or follow him. Instead, he walks into the living room to find Jinwoo. 

“ _Did you know?”_

_“Bin…”_

_“No! Don’t ‘Bin’ me answer the question! Did you know?!”_ Bin is angry that no one told him what was going on.

“... _yes Bin. I knew.”_

_“Why the hell did you not tell me?!”_

_“Dongmin asked us not to.”_ Jinwoo sighs softly. He can tell Bin just wants to know what’s going on, but it’s still not his place to tell him. 

Bin starts pulling at his hair again. He couldn’t believe his own boyfriend was suffering and nobody bothered to tell him. 

Jinwoo waited for Bin to say something back, but he didn’t. Suddenly Bin turned around and walked away. 

Bin goes to Dongmin’s room and walks right in. He proceeds to pick Dongmin up from where he was laying on his bed, before he sits himself on the bed, then sits Dongmin in his lap, and hugs him close. 

Dongmin is shaking and crying in Bin’s arms. 

“ _I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s going on.”_

_“Y-you just focus on y-yourself Bin. Don’t w-worry about me.”_

_“I already am worried about you. I’m healing Min. I just need to stay away from bright places and rest a lot right now, but I’m healing. Let me help you.”_

Dongmin doesn’t reply, and Bin doesn’t push him to. He just holds him tightly in his arms, reminding Dongmin that he was there. 

_“I r-really didn’t hurt myself on purpose.”_ Dongmin finally spoke. 

“ _You don’t have to tell me everything right now Dongmin. I won’t force you.”_

_“I never left the hospital unless someone forced me to. This particular time it was just me there with you. At this point, we’re into the fourth month, it’s the day after our two year anniversary. I was a mess, and struggling enough as it was. That’s when I heard two people walk by, talking about when to take you off life support. I couldn’t help it, I had an anxiety attack. I don’t know why, but my hands went to my arms and started digging and scratching as hard and fast as they could. At some point Jinwoo-hyung came in and wrestled my hands away from me, but damage had been done by that point.”_

Bin hugged Dongmin tighter. He hated knowing that Dongmin was struggling because of him. 

“ _Thank you for telling me. I do feel a bit more relieved knowing you didn’t purposefully sit down to do it…”_ Bin says softly, petting circles in the small of Dongmin’s back. 

“ _So you have anxiety… okay. We can work on that. I was thinking you’ve seemed stressed and tired lately, and now I know why. I’m here for you. We’ll figure it out yeah?”_

_“... I also was diagnosed with insomnia.”_

_“I-insomnia?... but I watched you fall asleep last night…”_

_“I faked it so you would sleep.”_ Dongmin admits in the smallest voice. 

“ _Trust me, I’m trying really hard to sleep, I am. I got about three hours of sleep last night, which is the most I’ve had in awhile.”_

Bin just nods a bit as he takes it in. “ _I believe you. I’ll try to find ways to help you fall asleep. You can wake me up every time that you wake up. If I can’t help you, I’m sure there’s medicine or something that you could take…”_

_“The doctors believed that if I took anxiety medication, that it would at least help with my insomnia.”_

Bin thinks for a minute before answering. “ _Is anxiety medication something you’re willing to think about?”_

_“Bin… most medications can’t be taken without food. They’ll make you sick.”_

_“... and that’s a problem since you’re not eating. Are you not eating because of anxiety?”_

Dongmin is overwhelmed. Admitting to his anxiety and insomnia were a lot for him, but he was dreading telling Bin that he had developed an eating disorder. He wasn’t even sure how to go about doing it. Bin must have sensed his anxiety getting higher, because he sighs. 

“ _You don’t have to tell me right now. I won’t force you to-“_

_“I have an eating disorder.”_ Dongmin even surprised himself as he suddenly blurts it out at Bin. 

Bin freezes. He had honestly started to suspect that was the case, but it was still hard to hear it confirmed. 

“ _It’s okay. I still love you. I’ll do everything I can to help you. Thank you for telling me. I know that was hard for you.”_

_“I’m sorry. Bin I’m so fucking sorry. You deserve better. You deserve so much better. Please leave me. Please go find someone better. Find someone who deserves you.”_

_“Hey. Dongmin I’m not going to leave you. Never. I fully intend to marry you one day. Seriously. And Dongmin, who on earth is better for me than someone who loves me as much as you do? Dongmin, the entire time I was in that pit of darkness, the only reason I kept trying was because I could hear your voice. I was at one point literally staring down two paths, one was life and one was death. You know how I chose? One of them smelled like roses and baby powder. One of them smelled like you. You are literally the reason I’m alive Dongmin. So don’t you dare say that I deserve better because you’re the best, and I’m lucky to have you.”_

_“I don’t get it… why me Bin?”_

_“I could ask you the same thing Min. I left you for almost five months. You could’ve easily moved on. Seriously eighty percent of the people we know want to date you. It’s not hard for you to find someone else. Yet you stayed. You were there when I needed you the most, and that means the world to me.”_

_“W-wait… Bin did you say you want to marry me?”_ The words Bin had said prior finally registered in Dongmin’s mind. 

Bin just simply nods. “ _I did say I want to marry you. Sorry, I guess I haven’t made that obvious enough. There’s no rush, we’re still young, but I fully intend to ask for your hand in marriage someday. I’m still working on getting your family on board. I know they support us, they just aren’t quite on the same page yet, which is okay.”_ Bin starts to mumble on. 

Dongmin pulls Bin’s head down slightly to meet his, before kissing him deeply. 

Bin doesn’t fight it, letting himself melt down into Dongmin’s kiss. 

Dongmin pulls away first, burying himself back into Bin. 

“ _Please help me get better. I want to marry you someday. I want to be healthy again.”_

_“I love you so much. I’ll figure it out. I’ll figure out how to help you. I promise I will.”_

_“I-I’m sorry this is probably a lot for you. Is your head feeling okay?”_

_“Don’t apologize Min. I’m so glad you told me. Seriously I really am. To be completely honest, my head hurts quite a bit.”_

_“Oh my goodness. I’m so sorry. S-stay here let me go get you some medicine and some water!”_ Dongmin hops up almost immediately. 

_“But that medicine makes me drowsy.”_ Bin pouts back, grabbing Dongmin‘s hand. 

“ _Then we can lay down. Who knows, maybe I’ll fall asleep too.”_ Dongmin nods and smiles a bit at Bin, squeezing his hand a little. He had to admit, he felt better now that Bin knew he was struggling. 

Bin nods and let’s Dongmin go. 

Dongmin quickly goes to the kitchen and grabs water and Bin’s medication. He’s met with curious eyes from Jinwoo and Myungjun, who are sitting suspiciously close to each other on the kitchen counter. Dongmin chooses to ignore them, as he heads back to his room, and hands Bin the pills. 

Bin quickly downs the pills, before laying down and pulling Dongmin into bed with him. 

“ _I have an idea or two that might help you fall asleep. There’s no promise that they’ll work, but I can at least try until I can’t stay awake anymore yeah?”_ Bin smiles. 

“ _Okay.”_ Dongmin nods in agreement. 

Bin just smiles and throws his shirt off before laying down again and patting his chest. Dongmin seems unsure at first, but soon lays his head on Bin’s bare chest, and intertwines their legs together. 

Bin smiles and softly twirls Dongmin’s hair in his fingers. He then starts singing softly to Dongmin, singing whatever song comes to mind first. 

Dongmin listens closely to Bin’s voice, letting his eyes close so he can focus on it. Soon enough, Bin’s voice starts to fade out, until it disappears completely.

Dongmin listens to Bin’s heartbeat, and the steady breath of air he takes. Soon, he feels drowsy. 

For the first time in a long time, Dongmin falls asleep with almost no trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our Dongmin is starting to heal!  
> Sorry I didn't update last week... I literally just forgot.  
> Come yell at me on [tumblr](https://incorrect-binwoo.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/binosaursrex) and remind me to update!  
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


	17. You're My World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little filler chapter before we start the ending to this story~  
> Enjoy!

Bin wakes up hours later, to a sleeping Dongmin on his chest. He can’t help but smile knowing his efforts to get Dongmin asleep worked. 

“ _Oh good you’re awake”_ Jinwoo comes in moments later. 

“ _Dongmin is still sleeping.”_ Bin whispers back, holding Dongmin close. 

“ _Do you know everything now?”_ Jinwoo asks after a minute. 

Bin just nods softly. 

“ _Sorry I kinda blew up on you there. I know it wasn’t your fault that you didn’t tell me.”_

“ _It’s okay. If Jun was Min and I was you, I would’ve done the same thing.”_

_“...Jun? You’ve never called him that before.”_ Bin smirks at him. 

Jinwoo flushes red. “ _I… uh… might be dating Myungjun now?”_

_“No way!”_ Bin gasps, careful to stay quiet to not wake Dongmin. 

“ _It’s about time, really. I was starting to think it would never happen. Congrats hyung.”_ Bin smiles at him. 

“ _Ah. I should be thanking you I guess. Jun confessed to me after what happened to you. Basically told me he realized that either of us could die tomorrow, and he didn’t want to waste anymore time being shy about it.”_

_“Well I’m glad some good came out of this then. How are Minhyuk and Sanha doing?”_

_“I believe Minhyuk is finally starting to recognize some of his feelings. Sanha is clueless as ever.”_

_“Yeah that sounds about right.”_

_“Oh right, Jun took this adorable picture of the two of you sleeping earlier. He wanted me to show you.”_

Jinwoo pulls out his phone and turns the brightness down before showing Bin the picture. 

“ _Oh that is really cute!”_

_“I had to stop Jun from posting it on twitter. He really wanted to.”_

_“Let him! It’s a cute picture to tell the fans we’re both starting to do okay.”_ Bin smiles back. 

“ _I… well okay I’ll tell him he can then. Anyway we’re making some food do you want some?”_

_“Always!”_ Bin cheers back, a little too loudly. 

_“Binnie?”_ Dongmin mumbles as he starts to stir a bit, being woken by Bin’s excitement over food. 

“ _Mhm? I’m right here baby.”_ Bin mumbles playing with Dongmin’s hair. 

“ _And you’re real?...”_

_“Yeah. I’m real.”_

_“Did I… did I fall asleep?”_

_“Yeah you did. Did you get some decent rest?”_

_“I think so…”_

_“Jinwoo hyung is here offering food. Do you think you could do a protein shake?_

Dongmin doesn’t respond for a minute while he thinks. Soon though, he nods his head. “ _I’ll do a protein shake.”_

_“Coming right up.”_ Jinwoo smiles a bit and heads out. 

“ _I still feel tired… but I didn’t wake up covered in sweat from a bad dream… and I guess I managed to fall asleep. So that’s a win for me. Thank you Bin.”_

_“I’m glad I was able to help a bit. Hopefully you can get some more sleep tonight. Let’s just take it one step at a time yeah?”_

Dongmin can’t help but smile a bit. “ _Yeah.”_

* * *

Jinwoo soon comes back in with food for the two of them. 

“ _We’re not doing a group dinner tonight so you can eat here. Just make sure dishes get back to the kitchen.”_

_“Thanks hyung.”_ Bin smiles back, sitting Dongmin and him up so they can eat. 

“ _Thank you.”_ Dongmin smiles a bit accepting his shake. 

“ _Just don’t forget the dishes!”_ Jinwoo warns again before taking his leave. 

The two sat in silence for a bit while they ate their respective dinners. 

“ _Do you want to try a small bite?”_ Bin asks Dongmin suddenly. 

Dongmin freezes. He wants to make Bin happy, but at the same time he’s not sure he can handle it. 

“ _You don’t have to baby. I’m just offering. Small steps at a time. I won’t force you.”_

_“I-I’ll try a small bite.”_ Dongmin agrees softly after a minute. 

“ _O-okay!”_ Bin nods, and gets together a very small bite for Dongmin. 

“ _Here you go. Take your time.”_ Bin smiles, holding out the bite for Dongmin. 

Dongmin nods a bit, before he takes a shaky breath. He then slowly takes the bite into his mouth and starts to chew a bit. Bin watches him with caution. 

Eventually Dongmin manages to swallow it and he nods. 

“ _It’s quite good. Stay tuned for the next hour to see if I can keep it down.”_

“ _Baby, even if you can’t keep it down I’m so proud of you. The first step to eating again is taking the first bite, which you did. I know that wasn’t easy. You can always have bites of my food until you’re ready to have your own full meal okay? It’s all about baby steps.”_

Dongmin can’t help but tear up a bit. “ _I love you so much Bin.”_

_“We’re both gonna be okay. Because we have each other. We’re gonna make it.”_

Dongmin snuggles himself into Bin’s side, making it so they can both still eat. 

“ _Does it scare you at all that the world knows about us?”_ Dongmin asks softly after fiddling with his glass for a moment. 

“ _Scare me? No, not at all. I used to think about us coming out a lot, and it used to scare me a lot. However, when it comes to us, it’s just us. I don’t care what anyone else says, or thinks. Our relationship is ours, not theirs. I know how I feel about you, I know how I feel about us, and that is all that matters.”_

_“When the hell did you become so mature?”_

_“I’m gonna go with, when I almost died.”_ Bin laughs back. 

“ _Yah! Don’t joke about that.”_

_“Come on, I'm alive why not joke about it?”_

_“Because you almost died!”_

_“And I didn’t! So I can joke about it!”_

_“You scared me! I was so scared that I actually threatened to punch a girl at one point!”_

_“My Minnie is getting dangerous? That’s kinda hot~”_ Bin purrs back. 

“ _Oh my god Bin. I can’t with you! I just can’t.”_ Dongmin laughs back. 

“ _You love me and you know it.”_ Bin purrs back. 

“ _Yeah. I do.”_ Dongmin doesn’t even try to deny it, he can’t help but smile. 

“ _Gosh… as much as I just want to sit here and kiss the shit out of you, I’m going to take these dishes to the kitchen before hyung kills us.”_

_“Yeah that’s probably smart. Here I’ll do it!”_

_“No no you stay here. I’ll only be gone a few minutes!”_ Bin promises, kissing Dongmin’s cheek before taking the dishes out of the room. 

Dongmin smiles a bit as he watches Bin leave the room. That’s when he suddenly remembers that Bin’s birthday presents were still hidden all around his room. He excitedly hops up, deciding to surprise Bin with it when he comes back in the room. 

Quickly and quietly Dongmin set’s up all of Bin’s presents on the bed. He then realizes he may have spoiled his boyfriend a little bit this year, but doesn’t care because he deserves it. 

Bin walks back in moments later, and looks at the bed full of presents in shock. 

“ _Min? What’s all this?”_

_“Well, I may have spoiled you a… tiny bit, but happy birthday my love.”_ Dongmin can’t help but smile widely at Bin. 

“ _What?! Baby this is… this is too much. I’m already beyond lucky to have you, you don’t have to spoil me.”_ Bin smiles, slowly making his way towards Dongmin, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

“ _Yeah but I like spoiling you, plus you deserve the world and more, so since I haven’t figured out how to buy you the world yet, I spoil you.”_

_“When will you understand that you are my world?”_ Bin purrs back. 

Dongmin flushes bright red, he’s sure he mimics a tomato. Usually at this point, Dongmin kisses Bin simply to shut him up, but because of Bin’s boot, he’s slightly too short to do so. 

“ _Shut up and open your gifts already!”_

_“What don’t I get a kiss?”_

_“You can have a kiss after presents!”_

“ _Fine!”_ Bin pulls away from Dongmin and plops himself on the bed

Bin spends the next forty-five minutes opening birthday presents from Dongmin. Things from little nick-knacks that made Dongmin think of Bin, to shirts he got Bin while he was traveling to for shoots, all the way to the most exquisite pair of earrings Bin had ever laid his eyes on. Bin tried to get Dongmin to take the earrings back, saying they were much too expensive, but Dongmin refused, saying he wished he had gotten more nice things to spoil him with. 

As they soon lay on the bed, so entangled together it was impossible to tell where one body ended and the next began, kissing each other with so much love and tenderness, they both just knew that they’d be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the biggest fan of this chapter, but I'm so excited for the upcoming chapters!  
> Please don't be a silent reader! I love hearing your thoughts!  
> Come yell at me on [tumblr](https://incorrect-binwoo.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/binosaursrex?lang=en)  
> Also, Steam Knock!


	18. Life Goes On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the saying goes, life goes on.  
> Enjoy!

Almost a month had passed since Dongmin came clean to Bin about everything that had happened during the almost five months that Bin was in a coma. 

“ _Good morning baby”_ Bin purrs rubbing Dongmin’s back in small circles. 

“ _Mornin"_ Dongmin mumbles back, having just woken up. 

“ _I can’t believe I’m about to say this, but we really need to get out of bed.”_ Bin laughs as he notices it’s almost noon already. 

“ _Comfy.”_ Dongmin groans back.

“ _I know but you have to be to therapy in an hour and you won’t be ready if we don’t get up now.”_

After telling Bin what was going on, Dongmin finally agreed to start going to therapy. Bin promised he would go with him whenever Dongmin asked him too. 

“ _You’ll come with me right?”_

_“Of course I will.”_

_“Thank you Binnie.”_

_“Why don’t you go shower and I’ll make breakfast, yeah? How about a protein shake and some bacon?”_

Dongmin was still not eating full meals, but he was getting better at eating solid food with his shakes. 

“ _Coffee too?”_

_“Coffee too.”_ Bin smiles back. 

“ _That sounds perfect.”_

_“Good. Go wash up, I'll have it ready by the time you’re done okay?”_

Dongmin nods a bit before kissing Bin’s cheek and forcing himself out of bed and to the bathroom. 

Bin smiles and throws a shirt on before going and starting breakfast for the two of them. 

Soon Bin is placing a shake, a plate of bacon, and freshly brewed coffee in a nice line on the table for Dongmin. 

“ _BIN! BIN!!”_ Dongmin suddenly comes hurdling into the kitchen screaming his name. 

“ _What?! What’s wrong?”_

Dongmin runs and jumps straight into Bin’s arms. Bin catches him with ease. 

“ _No no nothing’s wrong! I gained six pounds!”_

_“Seriously?! Baby that’s amazing I’m so proud of you!”_

_“Thank you for helping me through this Binnie.”_

_“Of course baby. Let’s eat yeah?”_

_“Yeah.”_ Dongmin smiles and places a small peck on Bin’s lips before letting his feet slide back down on the floor. 

* * *

Another two months passed. 

Bin got out of his walking boot and started physical therapy on his ankle. His headaches occurred way less often and he was starting to be okay with bright places. 

Dongmin started feeling confident enough to attend his therapy sessions by himself, though he still sometimes asked Bin to come along. Dongmin was also prescribed anxiety medication after experiencing several anxiety attacks. 

“ _Hey you”_ Bin smiles, entering Dongmin’s room where Dongmin sat reading a book. 

“ _Hey Binnie. How was physical therapy?”_

_“It kinda hurt, but I have to keep pushing so I can dance soon.”_ Bin says honestly, climbing to bed and pulling Dongmin close to him. Dongmin places his bookmark in his book and sets it aside in favor of cuddling Bin. 

“ _You’re taking it easy right Bin? You can’t force your recovery, remember.”_

_“Don’t worry I’m taking it easy I promise. We just pushed it a little today to test the limits of it.”_

_“Okay I believe you. You’ll be back to dancing sooner than you know it.”_

_“Yeah. It’s getting late, are you hungry at all?”_

_“I could eat something.”_

_“I think hyung is cooking up some rice and beef. You want a few bites of that and a shake?”_

_“Yeah that’s… well actually.. um… can I not have the shake? Can I have a full meal?..”_ Dongmin seems a little shaky as he asks. 

Bin is taken back a little bit. To this point, Dongmin had still seemed to be against eating a full meal himself, so Bin was trying hard to not seem too overjoyed. 

“ _Of course you can baby. If you’re ready for a full meal then of course you can have it.”_

_“I can’t guarantee I’ll eat it… but I want to try.”_

_“There’s no pressure to eat a full meal Min. I’m extremely proud of you for wanting to even try. We’ll see how this meal goes and go from there."_

_“I love you, Bin.”_

_“I love you too Dongmin.”_

That night Dongmin successfully eats his first full meal in months. Bin showers him with kisses, reminding him how proud he is of him. 

The next morning Dongmin decides it would be best to keep having shakes with a few bites of food for breakfast, then eat full meals at dinner, if he could handle it. It was all about baby steps after all. 

* * *

Another month passes. 

Bin finally starts to dance again, only after promising Dongmin he would only tackle easy choreography, and he would stop if his ankle felt any pain at all. 

Dongmin was almost fully back on a regular eating schedule. He was slightly set back when he reached one hundred pounds again, and suddenly felt like he weighed too much. It took Bin a few days to remind him that he still loved him, and that he was _so close_ to his healthy weight goal of one-hundred-thirty pounds. During those days Dongmin had lost five pounds, but since then he had gained another fifteen. 

Currently Dongmin was in the kitchen, making everyone pancakes for a late brunch. He felt bad that everyone has been taking care of him lately, so he wanted to do something nice in return. 

“ _Do I smell pancakes?”_ A fluffy looking Bin comes stumbling into the kitchen. 

“ _Your nose never fails you. Good morning by the way sleepyhead. What happened to getting up and going to workout this morning mhm?”_ Dongmin teased back. 

“ _We both know that was never going to happen. The only things I love doing more than working out are sleeping and you.”_ Bin wiggles his eyebrows even though Dongmin can’t see him. 

Dongmin suddenly chokes on air and almost completely burns his hand on the griddle after hearing Bin’s comment. 

“ _Yah! Don’t talk like that when we don’t know where Sanha is! He does not need his innocent ears ruined!”_

Bin doesn’t reply, but doubles over in laughter. 

“ _Aish. Make yourself useful and go collect the others for brunch before I whack you with this spatula.”_

_“I might like that you know.”_

_“MOON BIN!”_

Bin is almost crying with laughter as he stumbles out of the kitchen to go collect the others for brunch at the request of his now very flustered boyfriend. 

Soon they all sat together at the table enjoying delicious pancakes. Bin decided to be cute and feed Dongmin a bite, to which Sanha groaned. 

“ _Some of us are single and disgusted by your overly sweet affection.”_ Sanha whines. 

“ _Well most of us here are not single so deal with it.”_ Bin replies, not thinking much about it. 

“ _Four of us are single! What are you talking about?”_ Sanha argues. 

Bin freezes, before he looks directly at Jinwoo and Myungjun whose faces are bright red. 

“ _You didn’t tell them?!”_ Bin asks. 

“ _Wait what’s going on?”_ Dongmin asks, more confused than ever. 

“ _To be uh.. completely fair… Bin you only found out because I slipped up in front of you.”_ Jinwoo mumbles back. 

“ _Yeah so Jin and I have been dating since… well since Bin over there almost died.”_ Myungjun nods a bit. 

Sanha groans and leaves the table suddenly, before coming back and handing Minhyuk a couple of bills. 

Several pairs of confused eyes land on Minhyuk. 

“ _I bet Sanha last month that the hyungs started dating while Bin was in the hospital.”_ Minhyuk shrugs pocketing the money. 

Everyone else burst into laughter. 

* * *

After another two weeks pass, Dongmin comes out of the bathroom crying. 

Hearing the quiet cry, Bin immediately drops everything he’s doing and rushes to Dongmin’s side, pulling him into his chest. 

“ _Min what’s wrong? Please don’t cry… talk to me what’s going on?”_

Dongmin starts sobbing, holding tightly onto Bin. 

Bin panics, trying to calm Dongmin down, but not knowing how. 

“ _Bin… I did it Binnie…”_

Bin is confused as he takes a minute to process. Suddenly, it hits him. 

“ _You hit your weight goal?!”_

Dongmin just nods against him in response. 

“ _Oh my god. Baby I’m so so so proud of you. That is such an amazing accomplishment. You’re so beautiful and amazing and I’m so lucky to have you. I love you so much.”_ Bin is trying hard to not cry as he holds Dongmin tight. 

“ _Thank you for being there for me. I could not have done this without you. I love you.”_

* * *

Three more months pass. 

Almost a full year after their Blue Flame promotions, Astro announces a comeback. 

As they practice into the wee hours of the morning, Bin and Dongmin are sure to check in on each other often, always asking if the other is still doing okay. 

As they start to promote, Bin is exposed to lots of flashing lights for the first time since his accident. He finds out the hard way that he is still very much sensitive to flashing lights as he suffers a massive headache after their first performance. The company decides to invest in some special contact lenses that will help block out some light so he can still promote. 

As they start to become active again, requests pour in for both Dongmin and Bin to appear together at different variety shows and interviews. Dongmin did lose some of his original sponsorships, however the amount that he gained more than made up for it. Dongmin and Bin very quickly became the ‘it’ couple. Their life started falling into its new normal. 

* * *

Two years passed. 

Astro became successful artists, all of them having several solo schedules, and having several albums that had done very well. 

Currently, Dongmin was away at a solo schedule, and Bin sat staring at a TV screen that had turned itself off almost an hour ago. 

“ _Bin? You’re staring at the blank tv screen again.”_ Jinwoo questions, coming into the room. 

_“I’m watching tv!”_ Bin argues. 

“ _Bin the tv isn’t on.”_

_“Yes it- oh.”_

_“Spill. What’s on your mind?”_

Bin just stares at him for a minute. 

“ _Who’s around?”_

_“I think Sanha is taking a nap in his room but everyone else is out.”_

_“Sit.”_ Bin mumbles patting the couch next to him. 

“ _Okay I’m worried. You’ve only done this twice before. One time you admitted you were in love and the other time you thought you were going into the wrong career so what’s up?”_

_“No no it’s good this time I promise. However I need you to promise you’re not going to tell anyone.”_

_“Okay yeah I promise.”_

_“Listen to me hyung. This includes M-hyung. You can’t tell him either.”_

_“I… damn okay. Bin I swear on my life I won’t tell anyone including Jun.”_

_“Okay.”_ Bin nods back, and Jinwoo notes that he seems nervous. Bin wipes his sweaty palms on his pants. 

“ _I… I want to propose to Dongmin.”_

_“Woah.. Bin that’s… that’s huge.”_

Bin nods back. 

“ _That’s why you can’t tell anyone. I can’t risk him finding out. However I need help. I have some ideas on how to do it but I need help planning and setting up and picking a ring and someone to encourage me to actually do it.”_

_“I’m here for you. One hundred percent. We can say we’re going to the gym and go ring shopping instead. I’ll help you figure it out.”_

_“Thank you hyung.”_

* * *

“ _So you had Manager hyung put a fake solo schedule on our schedule for you so you could get out of the dorm without any questions?”_ Myungjun asks in amusement. 

“ _Yeah. Bin likes to know where I am so I had to trick him. How’d you get out without anyone questioning?”_ Dongmin questions. 

“ _I’m me. No one ever knows where I am. Jin gave up keeping track of me long before we started dating. I said ‘BYEEE!’ And I left.”_ Myungjun laughs back. 

Dongmin can’t help but laugh. 

“ _Yeah sounds like something you’d do. Thank you for coming with me today. There’s so many options I would never be able to make the decision myself.”_ Dongmin nods a bit. 

“ _Of course. I know you're indecisive as it is, it’s honestly a wonder how you decided on Bin so fast.”_

_“Hey! I’m not that indecisive.”_

_“Yes you are. We’re gonna be here awhile so let’s start looking.”_

The two of them walk around for almost an hour and a half before Dongmin’s eyes light up. 

“ _Hyung, what about this one?”_

_“That… Dongmin that’s it. That’s the one.”_

_“Is there one you’d like to see out of the case?”_ The salesman asks, noticing their sudden excitement. 

“ _Could I see the gold one with the small detail on the band please?”_

The salesman nods and takes it out of the case handing it to him. 

Dongmin thanks him with a small bow before carefully taking the box from him. He then takes the ring carefully into his fingers, twirling it once or twice. A smile never leaves his face. 

“ _I’ll take it.”_ Dongmin smiles so much. 

“ _Gosh Dongmin. Bin is going to be so excited when you propose to him.”_

_“I sure hope so.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting to flash forward and near the end!  
> What do you think? Leave me a comment, or hit me up on [tumblr](https://incorrect-binwoo.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/binosaursrex?lang=en) and let me know!


	19. The Set Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who follows me on tumblr or twitter, you know that this chapter was originally almost five times the length of my other chapters. I ended up making the decision to cut the long chapter into two separate chapters, both still longer than my normal chapters.  
> Enjoy!

“ _Dongmin!”_ Bin came bouncing into his room, dressed head to toe in gym gear. 

Dongmin smiled as he looked up from his notebook. 

“ _Hey Binnie. Going to the gym?”_

_“Yeah, Jin hyung wants me to show him some new things to try at the gym, but I have a question for you first!”_

_“For me? What’s up?”_

Bin smiles a lot and plops himself down on the bed. 

“ _I was looking at our schedule earlier and I noticed that the eleventh is the only day we’re all free for the next month and a half, and I was wondering if you would go on a romantic date with me?”_

_“A romantic date? It’s been awhile since we planned a date rather than doing something spontaneous.”_ Dongmin smiles running his hand through Bin’s fluffy hair. 

“ _We are not planning a date. I am planning a date. You just dress nice and trust me okay?”_ Bin smiles back. 

Dongmin raises an eyebrow. “ _Do I get any details about what I’m committing to?”_

_“I’ll fill you in when it’s needed!”_

_“Alright alright. I’ll go with it. I need at least an hour heads up to get ready though!”_

_“Deal!”_ Bin giggles back, leaning up to kiss Dongmin’s cheek. 

“ _Alright I’m gonna go see if hyung is ready yet. Don’t study too hard!”_

_“Don’t hurt yourself during your workout! Love you.”_

_“Love you too Minnie!”_ Bin cheers as he hops out of the room. 

Dongmin sits in his bed before he’s certain that he hears Bin and Jinwoo leave. 

“ _M-HYUNG!”_ Dongmin screams. 

A few minutes later Myungjun comes padding into the room. 

“ _You screamed?”_

_“Bin just asked me out on a romantic date the same day I was going to ask him out and propose to him. I’m freaking out what am I supposed to do?!”_

_“Okay Dongmin first, breathe. In and out Dongmin. I don’t want you going into a full on anxiety attack so breathe.”_

Myungjun then talks Dongmin down for the next ten minutes. 

“ _Okay good. Now listen to me Dongmin. He said it’s a romantic date? I’m sure there will be a point of the date that’ll feel like the right time to propose, and you can take over yeah? You couldn’t decide on a venue to propose to him at anyway, so maybe this is a good thing for you.”_

_“Okay. Okay yeah that makes sense. But how do I know where to tell you to go? You’re supposed to be there to capture it.”_

_“I’ll just dress in all black and carefully follow you guys everywhere. Don’t worry I’ll be there, promise!”_

_“I guess that’ll work… but what about his nails? I was gonna have him get his nails done so we can get cute pictures.”_

_“I get my nails done all the time. I'll just force him along when I go that week. It’s all gonna work out Dongmin.”_

* * *

“ _Is it feeling more real now that you have the ring?”_

Bin was drenched in sweat as he ran faster than he should on the treadmill, after convincing Jinwoo to actually go to the gym so he could work through some stress. He just nods in response. 

Jinwoo leans over and puts the treadmill Bin is on into cool down mode. 

“ _I am not dealing with Dongmin’s wrath if you get injured.”_ Jinwoo defends himself after Bin shoots him a look. 

“ _I’m stressed okay? What if he says no? What the hell am I going to do? I literally cannot imagine my life without him. If he says no it’s all over.”_

_“What on earth makes you think he’s going to say no?”_

_“Because I can’t give him a normal life! I can’t give him that picture perfect wife and husband and I can’t give him his own kids! That’s something I know he’s talked about and I can’t do that for him.”_

_“Bin! He hasn’t talked about that in literal years. We were about to debut the last time he talked about that. He loves you so much Bin. I promise he’s going to say yes.”_

Bin just nods a bit, clearly not convinced. 

“ _Let’s head back. We’ve been out awhile.”_

_“When we get back, go make out with him or something, you clearly need it.”_

* * *

Three days before D-day came around. 

“ _If Bin asks, you’re busy and can’t come with me.”_ Myungjun hums as he gets ready to go get his nails done. 

“ _What? Why?”_

_“Don’t ask me questions Jinnie.”_

_“I- okay. Have fun!”_

_“We will! Bye Jinnie!”_ Myungjun hums and hops out of the room towards the living room. 

“ _Bin! Put some shoes on, you're coming with me!”_

_“Where are we going exactly?”_ Bin asks, dumbfounded. 

“ _To get our nails done silly. Jinnie can’t come with me and you’re the first person I laid my eyes on.”_

_“Why can’t Jin-hyung go with you?”_

_“He’s busy.”_

_“Okay then why can’t you take Sanha? You literally walked right past him in order to get to me.”_

As Bin talks, Myungjun is practically putting shoes on his feet for him. 

“ _Because I said so. BYEEEE!”_ Myungjun calls out for everyone in the dorm to hear as he drags Bin out to the car. 

As Bin sits in the car as their manager starts to drive off, he shoots Dongmin a quick text. 

‘ _Somehow just got dragged into getting my nails done with M-hyung. Send prayers ):’_

Bin then decides to shoot Jinwoo a quick text too. 

‘ _Are you actually busy or did you lie to get out of getting your nails done?????’_

_‘I’m busy preparing things for you idiot. Enjoy the time and relax some. You’re starting to get so stressed I’m surprised Dongmin hasn’t noticed.’_ Jinwoo replies. It wasn’t a lie, he really did have a few more things to help Bin work out for the big day coming. 

‘ _Fine /:’_

* * *

Dongmin wakes up, and Bin is already out of bed. Today was the day of their big romantic date, and Dongmin still had no details whatsoever. He started to look around the room, when he noticed a single rose and a small card on his desk. He smiled as he stretched and forced himself out of bed and walked over to read the note. 

‘ _Dongminnie~_

_I’m already out and about setting up our amazing date for today. You’ll receive text messages throughout the day with more information as you need it, I promise. However for now, you have a reservation at the spa at eleven. Enjoy a nice stress reducing, relaxing afternoon, you’ve more than earned it. See you soon!_

_XoXo -Binnie’_

Dongmin looks at the clock and sees it’s just before ten, meaning he had plenty of time to eat some breakfast. He smiles, setting the rose and the card back on his desk before walking out to the kitchen and opening the fridge. There, he finds a plate of food with another note card. 

‘ _Dongminnie~_

_You didn’t think I would make you make your own breakfast did you? Enjoy!_

_XoXo -Binnie’_

Dongmin can’t help that his smile grows bigger, as he takes his plate to the table and starts to happily enjoy his breakfast. 

“ _Hey Min. How are you feeling?”_ Myungjun asks, coming into view. 

“ _I feel like I would be more nervous if I had a definite plan on how tonight was going to go. For once I’m going with the flow, and while I’m still nervous, it’s going to happen when the moment feels right and that’s that.”_ Dongmin nods a bit. 

“ _Well that’s good to hear! Is the food good? Bin left the rest of us a very passive aggressive note saying if we touched it he’d kill us.”_

_“Sounds more aggressive than passive aggressive to me. Yes, the food is lovely. I also apparently have a spa appointment at eleven.”_

_“Really? Damn I hope Jinnie is taking notes because this is what I call romance!”_

Dongmin laughs shyly and slowly finishes up his breakfast. He soon gets a text saying that the car is outside whenever he’s ready to head to the spa. 

“ _Guess I’m off. I assume I’ll be back at some point?”_

_“Probably. I’ll see you then!”_ Myungjun smiles back. 

Dongmin nods and walks out and into the car, only to find Jinwoo behind the wheel. 

“ _Hyung? Did Bin rope you into this?”_

_“Yup. Before you start asking questions, I have no more details than you do currently. So sit back, relax, and enjoy this playlist I was told to play.”_

So Dongmin does sit back and relax, as he listens to a few of his favorite songs play. 

* * *

When Dongmin does arrive at the spa, there’s another rose and a letter placed on their counter. 

‘ _Dongminnie~_

_You’re in good hands. Let them lead you through this experience, as they know exactly what I’ve asked them to do for you. Don’t worry about time, I know exactly how long you’ll be here. Just relax, enjoy yourself!_

_I love you!_

_XoXo -Binnie’_

Dongmin let’s out a content sigh. His boyfriend knows he is the only one that could stress about staying at a spa too long. He smiles as he follows someone to wherever they’re leading him. 

* * *

Almost four hours and a glass of champagne later, just as Dongmin gets ready to leave the spa, he receives a text. 

‘ _Dongminnie~_

_I hope you listened to my advice and relaxed throughout your entire spa experience. Jinwoo is waiting for you in the car, along with a plate of chocolate covered strawberries! Enjoy the delicious treat on your way back to the dorm. Once you arrive, go to your room. From there you’ll know what to do._

_XoXo -Binnie’_

Dongmin, feeling like a whole new person after that much needed spa session, floated out to the car, where he happily enjoyed his treat on the way back to the dorm. 

* * *

Once he arrived back at the dorm, he followed his instructions and headed for his room. His door was closed, with a note and a rose taped to the door. 

‘ _Dongminnie~_

_You requested at least one hour notice to get ready, but I know you better than that. I know one hour is not enough time for you. Therefore, you have two hours to get ready! Inside you’ll find I picked out an outfit for you. It’s already been steamed to wrinkle free perfection. I’ve also laid out all your hair supplies and make up supplies in the way I always watch you do. I also got you your favorite iced tea to sip on while you get ready!_

_See you real soon~_

_XoXo, Binnie_

_p.s. You didn’t make your bed this morning??? That’s so unlike you. That’s okay though, I made it for you!’_

Dongmin felt so happy he almost burst into tears. He entered his room to start getting ready, thinking about how excited he was to ask Bin to be his forever. 

* * *

Two hours were almost up and Dongmin was starting to get nervous. 

“ _Are you sure I look okay?”_ Dongmin asks Myungjun, viewing himself in the mirror one last time. 

“ _Dongmin, you look amazing as always. Stop stressing about it. You could’ve literally showed up with no hair and make up done and he would be blown away.”_

_“Sorry sorry.. I know you’re right I’m just… the nerves are finally setting in. Like my entire life is going to change within the next few hours and I don’t know if it’s going to be for better or worse and that’s terrifying.”_

_“Hey! Look at me! Dongmin he is going to say yes! I have never seen a love as strong as what you guys have. Seriously, I hope that one day Jinwoo and I grow to what you and Bin are today. We have all watched you guys since we were so young fall in love, before we even knew the evils of the world. You guys have made it through thick and thin, I mean you guys literally got through one of you almost dying. Dongmin, those nights I came to stay with you at the hospital, you stayed up all night crying and telling me how much you loved him, telling me that if he didn’t make it, you wouldn’t make it either, because you didn’t know what to do without him. That is love Dongmin. And you don’t know this, but for the longest time Bin beat himself up over the fact that he left you alone for so long. He beat himself up because he knew you were hurting because of him. He came to talk to Jin one day, I just so happened to be there, and he cried. Min I haven’t seen him cry in so long but he cried so hard because he felt like he failed in his promise to always keep you happy. And dammit, if that isn’t love then so help me god because I don’t know what is.”_

Dongmin can’t help but start to tear up, as he watches his hyung tear up talking about their relationship. 

“ _Don’t cry Dongmin, let me do the crying for both of us. You’ll want to fix your make up and you don’t have time for that.”_

Dongmin can’t help but laugh as he carefully dabs away the tears that had formed. 

“ _There you go. Next time I talk to you, you’ll be engaged. I’m so proud of you Dongmin, I really really am.”_

_“Thank you hyung. Really. Thank you for being someone I’ve trusted through this whole process. It means the world to me.”_

_“Of course Dongmin. I’m always here for you. Now this is for you.”_ Myungjun smiles, holding the ring box out for Dongmin to take. 

Dongmin takes it with shaky hands, opening it just to double check the ring was inside. He nods a bit to himself and closes it, putting it in his jacket pocket. 

“ _You’re ready Dongmin. So go get him!”_ Myungjun smiles, handing him a note and a rose. 

“ _You’re in on this too?!”_

_“Only since this afternoon when he came by to set your room up.”_

Dongmin just laughs as he opens the note. 

‘ _Dongminnie~_

_FINALLY! It’s time I get to see you. Climb into the car, where Manager hyung will be driving you to me at last. The rest of your instructions for the day will be given to you by me in person (: Can’t wait to see you my love~_

_XoXo -Binnie’_

“ _Well I guess I’m off then.”_ Dongmin smiles, but Myungjun can see the nerves. 

“ _You got this Dongmin. Fighting!”_

Dongmin smiles back and nods, before heading out. 

* * *

_“Bin, we’ve received word that Dongmin is on the way.”_ Jinwoo tells him, the two of them outside of the restaurant Bin is bringing Dongmin for dinner. 

“ _Oh my god. It’s really happening. What if he says no? How am I supposed to sit through dinner when I don’t know what’s going to happen?!”_

_“Bin, we already went through this. He’s going to say yes. He loves you just as much as you love him, and you love him a whole lot. Everything is set up perfectly. I’ll be there with the camera to capture it just like I promised. It’s going to work out.”_

_“Right. You’re right you are. I can do this. I got this.”_

_“You got this Bin. You’re going to be an engaged man next time I talk to you. I however have to go now and get ready so I can be there to capture it, so fighting Bin.”_

  
_“Thanks hyung. I’ll see you later.”_ Bin smiles back and watches Jinwoo walk away. He takes a deep breath, and awaits Dongmin’s arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The perfect set up for the perfect proposal!  
> Who do you think is going to propose first?  
> Like me know in the comments, or on [tumblr](https://incorrect-binwoo.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/binosaursrex?lang=en)   
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	20. WARNING! HEARTBREAK COMING YOUR WAY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder, this chapter was written as part of the last chapter, so it picks up exactly where the last left off!  
> Enjoy!

Time seems to stop for Bin as he sees Dongmin led into the private dining area in the restaurant he decided on for their date. Bin suddenly felt like he didn’t do himself up nice enough for the occasion. Dongmin looked almost too good, Bin wasn’t sure his heart would survive dinner. 

Bin watched as Dongmin gave a small smile and bow in thanks to the hostess for leading him to the room. Suddenly beautiful brown eyes met his, and Bin had to will his heart to keep beating. 

“ _Binnie~”_ Dongmin smiled at his boyfriend, feeling relieved to finally see him for the first time today. 

“ _Min… you look absolutely breathtaking.”_ Bin smiles, finally remembering how to function as he meets Dongmin and pulls him into a hug. 

“ _You don’t look so bad yourself.”_ Dongmin chuckles back, placing a small kiss on his cheek. 

“ _Let’s sit. I have your favorite wine ready to be poured. Can I take your coat?”_

_“My favorite wine? Wow, I’m spoiled.”_ Dongmin smiles as he starts to let Bin take his coat off, when he suddenly remembers the ring is in his coat pocket. 

“ _Actually! I think I’m going to keep my coat on for a few minutes, I’m still a bit chilly from being outside!”_

Bin finds the sudden change of mind odd, but he doesn’t put much thought to it. Instead he just nods and smiles, and pulls Dongmin’s chair out for him. 

“ _Thank you Binnie.”_ Dongmin smiles while taking a seat. 

“ _Of course my love.”_ Bin smiles and goes to sit across from him, before pouring a glass of wine for the both of them from the bottle he ordered before Dongmin got there. 

“ _Binnie, thank you for everything so far today. Seriously, today has been so amazing. I’ve felt so relaxed and so loved all day, and it’s all thanks to you.”_

_“You work hard Min. I wanted today to be all about you, because you deserve it."_

_“I love you Binnie.”_

_“I love you too Min. Cheers, to us.”_

_“To us.”_ Dongmin smiles back, as they carefully clink their glasses together, and take a sip of wine. 

* * *

Back at the dorm, Jinwoo is dressed in all black so he can easily blend into the dark. Currently he holds the group's really good, expensive camera in his hands, turning it on to make sure it has enough battery and to take a couple of test shots. 

Myungjun emerges from his room, also dressed head to toe in black, as he walks to the pantry where the group kept their good camera. He starts to panic when he sees the camera missing. He rummages around their dorm a little, thinking maybe someone just forgot to put it back, but he can’t seem to find it. 

“ _Jinnie?”_ Myungjun calls out. 

“ _In my room!”_ Jinwoo calls back. 

Myungjun bounces his way over. 

“ _Jinnie, do you happen to know where our cam-"_ Myungjun cuts off mid sentence as he sees the camera in his boyfriend’s hands. 

“ _Jinnie what are you doing with the camera?”_

_“I’m… practicing. Why are you looking for the camera?”_

_“.... No reason in particular. Why are you wearing all black?”_

_“Why are you wearing all black?!”_

_“I asked you first!”_

_“I asked you second!”_

They both just stare at each other, neither one of them willing to answer the question. 

Suddenly, they both receive a text. 

“ _Well, Jinnie, Manager hyung is here to pick me up and I really need the camera.”_

_“What? Manager hyung is here to pick me up! Trust me, there is nothing more important than what I need this camera for.”_

_“Oh, well maybe he’s dropping me off first then bringing you wherever you’re going, but trust me Jinnie, what I need the camera for is a billion times more important.”_

_“Can we continue this conversation in the car? I’m on a time crunch here.”_

_“Luckily for you I’m on a time crunch too.”_

The two of them nod and head out together, both climbing into the car, greeting their manager behind the wheel. 

The car is silent for a moment as their manager starts to drive off. 

“ _So have you two figured out what’s going on yet?”_ Their manager asks them. 

“ _What?”_ Jinwoo asks. 

“ _Is there something going on we're supposed to know about?”_ Myungjun asks. 

“ _Take a moment and think about why you’re here right now. Think about what you’re wearing and what you need to do the task you’re headed to do. Then look at the other person, and just think about it. It’ll hit you.”_

The two boys look at each other, dumbfounded. They sit and stare at each other in silence, and their manager just waits for it to hit them. Almost a full three minutes later, a collective gasp comes from the two boys. 

“ _Is Bin?!”_

_“Is Dongmin?!”_

_“Oh my god.”_ Myungjun gasps.

_“This is truly something only they could do.”_

_“You’re right."_ Their manager chuckles at them. “ _Only those two could plan to propose to the other on the same night.”_

_“I don’t get it! Bin is the one who planned the whole day for them, so how is Dongmin planning on proposing?”_ Jinwoo asks. 

“ _Well Dongmin wanted to ask Bin out for this very day, but he wanted to decide on a plan first! Since he’s so indecisive, Bin asked him out first and he freaked! I told him, your boyfriend is taking you out on a romantic date, there will be a time during it that feels right, so just go for it then! No elaborate plan necessary!”_

_“Bin has a whole elaborate plan! It’s been in effect all day! Spent Dongmin to the spa, so he could relax, but also so he could get his nails done for pictures…”_

_“That’s why I forced Bin to come with me to get our nails done the other day!”_ Myungjun interrupts. 

“ _That makes so much more sense now! Bin also picked an outfit, and steamed it for Dongmin, because he knows Dongmin hates when his clothes are ironed instead of streamed, and you know how Dongmin always sets out all his hair and make up supplies in a really weird way before he starts to get ready? Bin set it all out for him, exactly how he would do it! How he even memorized the order I have no idea. He made sure to get a reservation at Dongmin’s favorite restaurant, and ordered his favorite wine. Bin also hand-made an entire chocolate cake for them to have for desert, which I need to set up! He’s bringing Dongmin to the practice room where they first met for dessert. He has it all decorated nice and stuff too. He’s going to propose after dessert!”_

_“Well based on the advice I gave Dongmin, he’s going to propose at some point once they reach the practice room then. I guess it’s just a game of who gets over their nerves first…”_

_“So, funny story, I found this whole situation hilarious and told a couple of staff members about it. We have a bet going on about who's going to propose first. I will say there are more bets placed on Moonbin, since he has it planned out, however my personal bet is on Dongmin.”_ Their manager chimes in. 

“ _Actually, I think my money is on Dongmin too.”_ Jinwoo agrees. 

“ _Same here.”_

* * *

Bin and Dongmin enjoy a wonderful dinner together, both of them seemingly forgetting all their nerves as they enjoy the company of the other. 

“ _Baby, I know how much you love dessert, however we are not going to get dessert here.”_ Bin smiles at him. 

“ _We’re not?”_ Dongmin questions, feeling slightly disappointed, as he was thinking dessert would be a great time to propose. 

“ _Nope! Because I have another surprise for you that involves dessert.”_

_“Another surprise? Binnie you've already done so much for me today.”_

_“I told you, this day is all about you.”_

_“I’m truly spoiled.”_

_“Yes you are. We’re going to walk to the next surprise because it isn’t far from here, but you’re going to have to trust me because I’m going to blindfold you.”_

_“Blindfold? Well I’ve trusted you all day and it’s worked out so far. You better not make me run into any lamp posts!”_

_“I’ll be careful, promise!”_ Bin smiles back pulling the blindfold out of his pocket. 

“ _My life is in your hands.”_ Dongmin smiles, letting Bin tie the blindfold around him. 

“ _It’s not too tight?”_

_“No it’s okay.”_

_“You can’t see anything?”_

_“Not a thing!”_

_“Good.”_ Bin smiles and leans down, giving Dongmin a soft kiss. 

Dongmin was slightly taken back, but is quick to kiss back. 

Bin laughs slightly as he pulls away. “ _Alright, now we can go.”_ Bin helps Dongmin stand up, before pulling Dongmin tightly to his side to lead him on their walk. 

“ _Oh, it’s kinda chilly. Good thing you’re warm.”_ Dongmin hums happily. 

“ _We’ll be back somewhere warmer in a couple minutes, I promise.”_

Bin carefully leads Dongmin until suddenly, Dongmin feels himself being led inside a building. 

Bin leads Dongmin through the building for another minute before he stops. 

“ _We have to go down some stairs, so I’m going to pick you up, because walking down the stairs blindfolded doesn’t seem like a good idea.”_

_“Down stairs? Bin where the hell are you leading me?”_ Dongmin laughs, but lets himself be picked up. 

“ _You’ll see soon!”_ Bin laughs back, carefully carrying Dongmin down the stairs. 

“ _Okay we’re almost there, I’m putting you back down.”_ Bin hums, setting Dongmin back on his feet. A few more steps and Bin leads Dongmin into a room and closes the door behind him. 

“ _Okay are you ready?”_

_“Ready!”_ Dongmin couldn’t wait to see where his boyfriend had led him. 

Bin smiles and removes the blindfold from Dongmin's eyes. Dongmin blinks a few times, taking in the view around him. The room was lit by a few candles and fairy lights, pictures of the two of them hanging from the lights. In the middle of the room, a small table covered in a white table cloth and rose petals, two pieces of chocolate cake ready to be eaten. As Dongmin takes in his surroundings, he suddenly realizes where he is. 

“ _Binnie! Is this?...”_

Bin nods, a giant smile on his face. “ _The very place where we first met. I ran away from you that day, but I also started falling in love with you that day.”_

Dongmin can’t help but start to tear up as he turns around and hugs Bin tight. “ _I love you so much.”_

_“I love you too baby. Please don’t cry.”_

_“They’re happy tears. I promise.”_

_“Good. Come on, I made us a chocolate cake from scratch for dessert!”_

_“From scratch?! Oh my goodness, I bet it’s delicious.”_ Dongmin smiles, pulling away from Bin, dabbing away the tears at his eyes. 

“ _I really hope so.”_ Bin laughs back, leading Dongmin to the table in the middle of the room.

Before Dongmin can even pick up his fork, Bin is offering to feed him a bite. 

Dongmin doesn’t fight it though, knowing Bin won’t give up until he accepts the bite, so he happily accepts the bite, and his eyes light up. 

“ _Binnie! This cake is amazing!”_

_“Is it?”_ Bin laughs a bit and takes a bite for himself. 

“ _Oh thank goodness I didn’t mess it up!”_

Behind the scenes, just out of view from Dongmin and Bin, Myungjun is melting over the cuteness he’s watching. Jinwoo is trying to make sure Myungjun stays quiet enough that they don’t get caught. 

“ _Please tell me more of this cake exists somewhere.”_

Bin just laughs a bit. “ _The rest of the cake is back at the dorm, with a very passive aggressive note telling everyone they’re only allowed one small piece each.”_

_“You’re in trouble Bin. I might be asking for this cake a lot more. Management is going to hate you for making me addicted to this cake.”_ Dongmin laughs back happily. 

“ _Let them. The joy on your face is so worth it.”_

Dongmin blushes a lot, quickly shoving more cake in his mouth. 

Bin was starting to get nervous. His plan to propose goes into effect the minute Dongmin finishes his cake, and he was getting rather close. Suddenly however, he watches as Dongmin puts his fork down, just bites away from finishing. 

“ _Binnie can I ask you a question?”_ Dongmin asks rather quietly, he almost seems sad. 

“ _Of course you can. You seem sad or something all the sudden. Are you okay? What’s wrong?”_ For some reason, the only thought going through Bin’s mind was ‘ _he’s going to break up with you.’_

“ _Well… actually let me just rant to you and maybe that will end in a question? Is that still okay?”_

_“Of course it is Dongmin. I’ll always listen to you.”_ Bin tried to remain calm, but his brain was screaming ‘ _HE’S GOING TO BREAK UP WITH YOU!’_

_“Okay so, here’s the thing Bin. Almost ten years ago, I walked through these very doors, and my entire life was flipped upside down.”_

At this sentence, Bin’s mind starts flashing warning signs at him. ‘ _WARNING! HEARTBREAK COMING YOUR WAY!’_ Bin was trying so hard to not cry. 

“ _I was studying hard, trying to get in some good colleges for pre-law, when suddenly these strangers chased me down and told me I was attractive, and to come audition for this company. I humored them and auditioned. Next thing I know they’re telling me to come in for practice. I don’t know what came over me, but I came in. When I got here they told me they were going to introduce me to a super sweet boy, who they said had been at their company for quite some time, who they insisted was going to teach me how to dance. I was nervous, as I was never really one who depended on other people. I offered my sweetest smile and a handshake to the boy who was suddenly in front of me, and suddenly he ran away from me, leaving me to wonder what I had already managed to do wrong. It took a little while but soon that boy opened up to me. He helped me learn how to move my overly awkward limbs in a less awkward way, and I’m convinced to this day, that that’s the only reason I passed my first examination. The night I passed my first examination was the first time I hugged this boy. Slowly, over the next few years, this boy opened up so much more to me, and I came to know the sweetest, goofiest, dumbest boy I’ve ever met. This boy became my best friend. However this boy already had a best friend, who had also trained with him for a very long time. I pulled over the said best friend and asked him if he thought I was coming in between the two of them. He explained to me that my relationship with the boy was much different then what they had, but no matter how much I asked, he wouldn’t explain it to me. Shortly after, it was announced I would debut with the boy, his best friend, and three other guys that we had become so close with. That night, I panicked. My singing and dancing, I thought, were not good enough to debut. That night, that boy talked me down, and convinced me to stay. After that night, that boy and I became almost inseparable.”_

As Dongmin continued to talk, Bin’s brain was slowly calming down. He reached out and grabbed Dongmin’s hand. 

“ _I wouldn’t understand my relationship with this boy for a long time. I constantly thought about what his best friend told me, trying to figure out what he meant by it, but I always drew a blank. Friendly hugs, almost constant touches, occasional kisses on the cheek. It wasn’t until one night, when said boy wasn’t in our shared room, that it finally hit me. The realization didn’t hit me like a small slap to the arm, rather, it hit me like some just ran me over with a bulldozer. I texted hyung, thinking he’s the oldest he’ll probably know what to do right? I got him to come to our room at three in the morning. I told him I realized I was in love with this boy, then I started sobbing. I partly sobbed because this wasn’t supposed to happen to me. I wasn’t supposed to fall in love with a boy. I was supposed to grow older, get a wife, and have children. That was always the plan.”_

Bin’s brain went right back into effect. He was practically waving a white flag, not wanting to hear anything else that came out of Dongmin’s mouth. 

Dongmin squeezed his hand. 

“ _However the biggest reason I was crying was because I was certain this boy would never love me back. I was afraid to lose this boy, he was so important to me. So I did nothing about my feelings, which started to really mess with my brain. After months and months of trying to hide my feelings, hyung told me I needed to tell the boy how I felt. He said I could never get closure, I could never move on with my life, if I never told the boy how I really felt. For the next few months, I tried confessing to the boy, but every time I tried, I chickened out. Next thing I know, my birthday rolls around. The boy avoided me that day, and I felt defeated. Our relationship seemed to have changed, and I didn’t know why. Then, suddenly, quite a while after my birthday, that boy approached me, with a small box and a letter in his hands. He handed them to me and left without a word. The letter was a confession letter. I was almost mad reading it, I thought it was a joke. However, that night, the boy and I had a very long conversation, and by the end of it, he was my boyfriend and I was his. We started to grow together. He helped me come out to my parents, but never pushed me or forced me to do it. He introduced me to his family, who welcomed me with big open arms. We went through a lot together. My parents didn’t support us for a long time, in fact my mom still doesn't totally support us, but we got through that. We experienced our first date, our first kiss, and our first time being together physically. We experienced our company trying to force us to break up, and both of us fighting, willing to lose our jobs over it. We were surrounded by the most loving, and supportive four friends. We experienced one of us trying to leave the group so he could come out and live his life happily, and the other refusing to let him do so. Sorry… about that by the way. We experienced one of us almost dying by injury, and the other one of us so sick, he might as well have been dead. We got through that too.”_

At this point, Dongmin was tearing up, he couldn’t help it. Bin was too, as he realized Dongmin probably wasn’t breaking up with him. 

“ _We experienced having to hide our relationship for years, only coming to an end after one of us had an emotional outburst on a live broadcast and came out about it. When that happened, it was about the worst thing I could’ve done, but it proved to be the best thing I’ve ever done with time. We’ve experienced some of the best, and some of the worst times, and we stuck together throughout it all. Then, all the sudden, today I experienced a day full of relaxation and love, all because of that boy. That boy, is you Binnie. Nobody else could ever make me feel the way you make me feel Binnie.”_

Dongmin is trying hard to control his tears, but it isn’t working in the slightest. 

“ _It’s you Binnie. It has always been you Binnie. It will always be you Binnie.”_

Dongmin takes a second to breathe and collect himself a bit, wiping at tears on his face. 

“ _So I guess all of that is to say…”_

Dongmin slowly gets on one knee, and pulls out the ring box, opening it for Bin to see. Bin’s eyes go wide. 

“ _Moon Bin, will you marry me?”_

The sound of the camera capturing the moment, and the sound of Bin crying fill the room. 

“ _Oh my god. Idiot!”_ Bin laughs through his tears. 

Dongmin is taken back, suddenly feeling like he just made the biggest mistake of his life. He was about to tell Bin to just forget it, when Bin starts talking again. 

“ _Dongmin you just ruined literally all of my plans. God there was another note and flower and all this whole elaborate plan that took me h o u r s to plan out and I had to get Jinwoo hyung to help me with!”_ Bin is stumbling over his words, almost rambling. 

“ _B-bin c-can I please h-have an answer?”_ Dongmin is freaking out, still thinking Bin is about to reject him. 

“ _Oh fuck right sorry.”_ Bin laughs as more tears stream down his face. He gets right in front of Dongmin, and drops to one knee, pulling out the ring from his pocket, showing it to Dongmin. This time Dongmin’s eyes go wide. Then, they’re both laughing and crying together. 

“ _You kinda stole my moment, but of course I’ll marry you Dongmin! As long as you agree to marry me too.”_

_“You idiot. Yes! Yes I’ll marry you!”_

With shaky hands, the two put their rings on each other, before falling into a deep, passionate kiss. 

Jinwoo captures it all on camera, as Myungjun records it, not even trying to hide his own tears. 

Dongmin pulls away from the kiss after hearing Myungjun’s crying. He laughs and looks over at the other two. 

“ _Did you guys know this was going to happen?!”_

_“We found out on our way here from Manager hyung.”_ Jinwoo smiles, pulling his boyfriend into his side, trying to calm him down. 

“ _That was the sweetest thing I have ever witnessed!”_ Myungjun mumbles through his tears. 

Jinwoo laughs at his overly emotional boyfriend. 

Meanwhile, Bin holds Dongmin tightly from behind, burying his head in his neck. 

“ _Hey, are you okay?”_ Dongmin asks softly. 

“ _I’m really happy Min. Your speech led me through a lot of emotions. You started with how your life was flipped upside down, and immediately I thought you were going to break up with me. Then you continued and I was like okay maybe he’s not going to break up with me. Then when you said your plan was always to have a wife and children, I practically waived a white flag. When talking to Jin-hyung about proposing you to, that was my biggest concern. I can’t give you that picture perfect family. I can’t. Even talking with your family, telling them I wanted to propose to you, and I wanted them to give me the okay, they told me you might not say yes, because you had plans. So when you said that, I really thought you were breaking up with me.”_

Dongmin quickly turns around so he and Bin are facing each other. 

_“Binnie… oh my god… I could never… the wife and kids… was always my family’s plan for me. For the longest time I just went along with it because I didn’t know any better. God I didn’t even realize I liked guys until I realized I was in love with you. And yes, Binnie I still want kids one day, but we have so many options, and we’ve already discussed that a bit. I can’t wait to explore those options with you more once we’re both ready. I hate that my family told you I might say no, and clearly I have to have a talk with them, because they owe you an apology. Nobody gets to talk to my fiancé like that, especially the people that will soon become his in-laws.”_

Bin can’t help but tear up again. “ _I love you so much Min.”_

_“I love you too Bin. Now I get to love you forever.”_

Bin can’t help himself, as he brings Dongmin into another deep, intimate kiss. 

“ _Yah! Get a room!”_ Jinwoo scolds them. 

Without breaking his lips from Dongmin’s, Bin reaches into his pocket and pulls out a hotel room key. 

“ _I was not expecting that.”_ Jinwoo admits softly after a second of being stunned. 

Dongmin pulls away from the kiss with a small laugh. “ _Did you seriously get us a room?”_

Bin just nods. “ _It was a mindset of either ‘no way in hell am I spending my first night with my fiancé in a dorm with four other boys’ or 'I’d rather be alone to cry my eyes out after heartbreak then deal with going back to the dorm.’ Figured either way, a room was necessary.”_

_“Well then let’s run back to the dorm and pack an overnight bag, because some alone time with my fiancé is sounding very appealing right now.”_ Dongmin purrs a bit back.

“ _Already packed, and in the room.”_

_“What all did you pack?”_

Bin just smirks, before he leans over and whispers something in Dongmin’s ear. 

Dongmin flushes a bright, tomato red, before suddenly he’s up on his feet, and practically dragging Bin out of the room. “ _Thanks for being here and helping us tonight! Bye hyungs!”_ He calls out, and just like that they’re gone. 

“ _Well that’s gross.”_ Jinwoo mumbles, slowly going and starting to clean the room up. 

“ _They’re newly engaged. What else did you expect? At least they had the decency to go somewhere else.”_ Myungjun laughs, coming to help his boyfriend clean up. 

The room is silent for a bit, before Myungjun speaks up again. 

“ _Jinnie? Do you ever think about us getting married?”_

Jinwoo was very much expecting this question from his boyfriend, so it doesn’t phase him at all. 

“ _Of course I do. I think about our relationship a lot. I think about coming out to the fans a lot, but while I think we’re ready for it, I don’t think it’s a good move. I’m sure Bin and Min will announce their engagement soon enough. With them being together, and us being together, I think there would be a lot of pressure on Sanha and Minhyuk to be together. Now while I think they like each other, I don’t think they’re both quite ready for that yet, so I don’t want to do that to them. Correct me if I’m wrong, but I think we’re both currently happy with where we are with our relationship. While I think we both want to come out to the fans, I don’t think either of us are really in some eager rush to do it. Of course I think about marrying you. I don’t think we’re ready for that yet, but I also don’t doubt that one day, we will be. Does that all make sense?”_

Myungjun has the smallest, most content smile on his face. “ _You’re such an amazing person Jinnie, and that’s one of the many reasons I fell in love with you. Yes, that all makes perfect sense.”_

_“I love you Jun.”_

_“I love you too Jinnie.”_

_“This place is all cleaned up now. Should we go back and have some of that cake?”_

_“Cake sounds amazing.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, our two lovebirds, finally engaged! Plus, some side Myungjun for your enjoyment.  
> Thoughts? Leave a comment or reach out to me on [tumblr](https://incorrect-binwoo.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/binosaursrex?lang=en) and let me hear them!  
> I'm still writing this... so I have no idea how many chapters it's going to end up being. Whoops.


	21. Meant for Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day late, sorry!  
> Enjoy!

The next morning, the four remaining members watch as Bin walks back into the dorm, a tired looking Dongmin on his back. One look at Dongmin and Jinwoo sighs. 

“ _You’re lucky he doesn’t have a schedule today.”_ Jinwoo scolds Bin. 

“ _I have his schedule memorized. I knew he didn’t need to walk today.”_ Bin smirks back. 

“ _Yahhhh!”_ Dongmin groans, burying his face into Bin’s neck. 

“ _You guys Sanha is literally right here!”_ Myungjun says horrified, as he holds his hands over Sanha’s ears. 

“ _Okay grossness aside, where the hell did you two come from? I thought you guys were in your room this entire time.”_ Minhyuk asks. 

“ _Oh my god. I forgot that they don’t know.”_ Dongmin mumbles into Bin’s ear. 

Sanha finally manages to pry his hyung’s hands off his ears. 

“ _Uh… we stayed somewhere else last night… after we got engaged.”_ Bin smiles softly and shyly. 

“ _WHAT?!”_ Minhyuk screams in response. 

“ _Seriously?”_ Sanha asks, a little calmer than Minhyuk. 

“ _Who proposed to who? Since when was this a plan? Also Bin-hyung,”_ Minhyuk gets up and walks over and slaps Bin’s arm. “ _Was this your plan?! I’m feeling a little insulted you didn’t tell me!”_

_“We proposed to each other. I beat him to it.”_ Dongmin mumbles back, he was simply very tired at the moment. 

“ _I promise we’ll tell you the full story and show you pictures later, but for now I have to get this one back to bed before he falls asleep on my back.”_ Bin promises with a small smile. 

“ _Fine! But you better!”_ Minhyuk warns. 

“ _I will, promise!”_ Bin smiles before walking away with Dongmin to the room that had basically become theirs. 

“ _Alright here we go.”_ Bin smiles back softly, as he carefully sets Dongmin down on the bed. 

Bin then moves to stand up, but Dongmin quickly grabs his wrist. 

“ _Where are you going?”_

_“Just to grab us some water. I’ll be back in a minute I promise.”_

Dongmin just nods and lets Bin’s wrist go. 

As Bin walks back into the kitchen he hears Myungjun and Sanha talking in the living room. 

“ _Why can’t Dongmin hyung walk?”_

_“He can walk!”_

_“But Bin hyung said earlier that he knew hyung didn’t have to walk today and was carrying him on his back?”_

_“Bin just… likes to carry Dongmin around! We know Bin practically worships Dongmin so it makes sense he likes to carry him around!”_

_“Oh okay. What about those red marks on Dongmin hyung’s neck? I’ve seen them on you before too. Do those feel good or something? They look really painful.”_

Bin just laughs as he hears Myungjun groan in response, clearly trying to figure out how to get out of answering that one. He walks back to Dongmin, two water bottles in his hand. 

“ _You’re back.”_ Dongmin mumbles into the pillows. 

“ _You’re still awake? I wasn’t expecting that.”_ Bin laughs, climbing into bed. 

Dongmin almost immediately completely entangles himself with Bin’s body. 

“ _Baby please drink some water before you fall asleep.”_ Bin whispers, but he was much too late, as Dongmin was already out cold. 

* * *

Hours later, Dongmin and Bin sit side by side on the couch as Minhyuk interrogates Bin. 

“ _In all fairness Hyuk, if I had told you I was planning on proposing you would’ve made a bet with Sanha over it and scammed the poor kid out of money!”_

Minhyuk opens his mouth to argue, but quickly finds he can’t deny that fact. 

“ _Typically the money is used to buy him things anyway!”_

Dongmin and Bin share a look, before they turn back to Minhyuk. 

“ _So Hyuk, when are you planning on confessing?”_ Bin asks with a smirk. 

Within seconds, Minhyuk is on top of Bin, both hands placed over his mouth, as he looks around frantically to see if Sanha could’ve heard anything. 

“ _Sanha is out with M-hyung right now. Could you stop straddling my fiancé please?”_ Dongmin laughs.

Minhyuk quickly hops off, cheeks flushed. 

“ _Don’t be getting ideas in your head! It’s not like I have a crush on anyone so who would I be confessing to?!”_ Minhyuk immediately goes into defense mode. 

“ _Hyuk, you going into defense mode only proves my point more.”_ Bin almost sings in response.

_“I- YAH! This is my time to interrogate you and yell at you for not telling your best friend you were going to propose! Don’t try to distract me!”_

_“Hyuk, listen to me. I know confessing is scary. You were there when I was trying to confess, I was a mess. However, I promise you’ll feel better once you get it out of you. Who knows? Maybe it’ll work out.”_ Bin smiles, squeezing Dongmin’s hand. 

“ _I… I don’t.. I don’t have feelings.. for Sanha. I just don’t.”_ Minhyuk’s voice gets quieter, before suddenly he sprints out of the room. 

Dongmin immediately gets up to follow him, but Bin grabs his wrist and shakes his head. 

“ _Dongmin, have you ever thought about the reason why Minhyuk joined the company at such a young age?”_

_“He’s always just told us it was his childhood dream, and it was the first chance he got.”_

_“I joined the company young, because my parents are in the industry, and they wanted my sister and I to follow. Minhyuk joined the company young because he was looking for an escape. He’s built up so many walls around his heart, that it should be impossible to find your way in. However it seems somehow Sanha got past those walls, and that’s scary for Minhyuk.”_

Dongmin opens up his mouth to talk, but Bin stops him. 

“ _I know what you’re thinking. ‘Wow Bin, you know all that and you still tease him about liking Sanha? What an asshole move.’ Hear me out. Just like when I woke up from my coma, he greeted me for the first time in five months by calling me an asshole. I’m helping him accept his feelings by bringing them up. However he needs to be comfortable to talk about them. If I suddenly turn too soft and sappy about it to him, he’ll recognize that isn’t our normal dynamic and he’ll panic, and not feel comfortable anymore.”_

_“You two.. have a very strange relationship.”_

_“I won’t argue that.”_

* * *

“ _Nunu?”_ Bin whispers as they hold each other close that night. 

“ _Yes Binnie?”_

_“What’s your dream wedding?”_

_“My dream wedding?”_

_“Yeah… I know you’ve thought about getting married for a long time, I’m sure you have a dream wedding in mind.”_

_“Well, for the longest time I had dreams of a very traditional wedding. I wanted to get married in a church, then for the reception go to a cute venue nearby. Decorations all neutral colors, except for the flowers. Small, plain, and simple. A place for everything and everything in its place.”_

Dongmin takes a break from talking to look at Bin’s face, which is clearly trying to not show disgust. 

“ _And now I want absolutely none of that! Bin you have completely changed me. My world was a perfectly white canvas and you came in and splashed colors all over it. I think our wedding needs to show that. What about you Binnie?”_

_“I don’t really have a dream wedding. I mean I’ve known I was gay since I was seven years old, and at the time, people of the same gender couldn’t marry, so I guess I never really thought about it.”_

_“There has to be at least one thing!”_

_“... cake”_

Dongmin just bursts into laughter. 

“ _Somehow I knew you’d say that.”_

* * *

Over the next few months, Dongmin and Bin work together in their free time on wedding plans. 

“ _What do you think about Jinwoo hyung officiating?”_ Dongmin asks. 

“ _I think there’s no one better to do it.”_ Bin agrees with a small smile. 

“ _Wait, but then it’ll be uneven. I have M-hyung and Sanha, and you’re supposed to have Jinwoo hyung and Minhyuk.”_

_“I’ll just get my sister to do it. She’s called me several times to remind me that she wants to be part of the wedding party anyways.”_

Dongmin laughs a bit. “ _Sounds like Sua. What if she has activities to attend to though?”_

_“Her company lets their artists out for major family events, such as weddings, as long as they have a week's notice. Did you talk to your brother by the way?”_

_“Oh yeah! He said he won’t know if he can make it until a few days before hand, so he doesn’t want to be part of the wedding party, just in case he can’t make it. He said he’s going to try really hard to come though!”_

_“Okay! That kinda works out, because that makes it even again. We need a ring bearer though.”_

_“How about Chanwoo? He’s one of your best friends, and he was the first one to ever find out, and express support for us aside from the rest of the members.”_

Bin can’t help but light up at the idea. 

“ _Yeah! I was supposed to call him later anyway so I’ll ask if he’s interested then!”_

_“Great! All that’s left then Binnie, is buying wedding bands, getting suits, and choosing a date and sending out invitations. Oh and I guess choosing a wedding planner to help us actually put our plans into action.”_

_“Actually, there’s one more thing that’s sort of related that I wanted to talk to you about.”_

_“I’m all ears!”_

_“Okay… um…”_

Bin gets nervous, as he starts scratching at his neck. 

Dongmin quickly reaches out, pulling Bin’s hand away from his neck, and taking it into his. Dongmin squeezes Bin’s hand to encourage him. 

“ _So there’s this… little apartment. It’s less than a five minute walk from here. It’s honestly a lot like what we live in now, just, smaller, not meant for six people. I was just thinking, and you don’t have to agree with me, that maybe it would be nice to have our own place. I mean it’s still close enough that we aren’t, like moving away, but it’ll just give us an opportunity to be together. To be… well married you know?”_

_“Binnie? Are you saying you want us to move in together? Like… just us?”_

_“I… yeah that’s what I’m saying but you don’t have to agree and we don’t have to do it now like this is something we can talk about if you-“_

_“Binnie please stop talking.”_ Dongmin laughs squeezing his hand a bit. 

_“Okay.”_ Bin mumbles shyly, still unsure how Dongmin feels about the idea. 

_“I would love to move in with you. I’ve been looking at some places myself, but they were all so far away. You said this one is a five minute walk from here? Can we go look at it?”_

_“Now?”_

_“Yeah! Now!”_

_“S-sure!”_

* * *

“ _Wow, that really was less than a five minute walk!”_ Dongmin cheers happily, as Bin holds open the door to the apartment complex. 

“ _Told you!”_ Bin smiles, walking in after him as they walk to the counter. 

After a few minutes, Dongmin and Bin are being led to the apartment by a manager of the complex. 

“ _We are planning on having a few renovations done to this apartment. Nothing wrong with it, just some updating. However that would delay your ability to move in, if that’s an issue at all.”_

“ _Time restraint isn’t an issue for us at all.”_ Dongmin confirms with a smile. 

“ _Perfect! Here we are. Take all the time you need.”_ The manager smiles at them, unlocking the door. 

“ _Thank you.”_ Bin smiles, and the two give a small bow in thanks. 

Hand in hand, Bin and Dongmin walk into the apartment. Almost immediately, Dongmin’s eyes lights up. 

“ _Binnie, it’s almost the exact same set up as our dorm!”_

“ _Just with less bedrooms. Not meant for six, but for two.”_ Bin smiles back. 

“ _Look at this bedroom Binnie. This could be… our bedroom. I mean I know we share a room back at the dorm but.. sometimes that still feels like my room that you just stay in too. This… would be ours from the start.”_

_“I love the idea of that.”_ Bin smiles back. 

After the two finish looking around, they return to the front desk, where the manager was waiting. 

“ _Are there any questions I could answer for the two of you?”_

_“Just one.”_ Bin says, smiling at Dongmin. 

  
“ _What’s the application process like?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our two love birds are making two big changes now!  
> Everything seems to be going smoothly... for now.  
> Comments, questions, concerns, or general injuries? Hit me up on [tumblr](https://incorrect-binwoo.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/binosaursrex?lang=en) and let me hear them!  
> Thank you for 3000 hits!


	22. Three in the Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Post a chapter on time? Amazing. (Thank you for 200 kudos! An on-time chapter is your gift!)  
> Enjoy!

“ _Hyung, what are you doing?”_ Minhyuk asks, looking at Bin who seems very concentrated at the mess in front of him on the table. 

“ _Working on wedding invitations.”_

_“Hyung is actually letting you do the wedding invitations?”_

_“Huh? Oh god no. Min would kill me if I wrote on one of these. Something about he wants our guests to actually be able to read the invitations or whatever. My job is to make separate piles of the cards, the envelopes, the stickers to seal the envelopes, and the pens for Min to write with, so he can start them when he’s back from his schedule today.”_

_“It still amazes me sometimes, how much hyung has changed you.”_

_“What do you mean? I haven’t really changed much.”_

_“Please. The Bin I knew for the longest time would rather jump off a cliff then organize anything.”_

_“I was never that unorganized!”_

_“Yes you were.”_

_“Whatever. I still wouldn’t say I’ve changed. It’s more like a compromise. That’s what love requires, compromise. Dongmin had to loosen some strings, and I had to tighten some, but we met halfway. We created some rules to help with that. Like, I’m very hot tempered, and Dongmin is very argumentative. Doesn’t clash well. So to help, we agreed that when I start to get angry, Dongmin has to walk away and leave me alone, however in return, I have to go to him with a reasonable explanation once I’ve calmed down. We also have a rule, to always greet each other. In the morning, always say good morning to each other. When one returns from a solo schedule, unless it’s so late you’re asleep, then you greet them and welcome them back. I still don’t make the bed ever unless it’s a special occasion and I’m doing something nice for him. I hate making the bed. However, Dongmin hates his bed unmade, so he makes it after we’re both up every morning. In return, I typically make us breakfast. It took some time for us to find a pattern, but it works now.”_

_“Now that I think about it, you guys had some ugly fights for awhile when you first started dating. I remember the rest of us being extremely worried you guys would break up. However you guys haven’t had a fight in a long time.”_

_“Oh no, don’t get me wrong, we fight a fair amount. We’ve just figured out how to work it out better now. I’m sure the hyungs went through a phase of ugly fights too, they were just able to hide it because everyone was too busy worrying about me dying. All couples have a fighting phase, you’ll have it too if you ever confess.”_

_“What the hell are you going on about, Moon?”_ Minhyuk instantly stiffens. 

“ _Language and honorifics there Park.”_ Bin reminds him. “ _And you know exactly what I’m talking about. At some point we’re going to have to sit down and have a long soft and sappy talk. It’s going to happen, you can’t avoid it forever. I know it’s scary for you, after everything you’ve been through, but this could be a good thing for you if you let it be.”_ At this point, Bin was almost done sorting and organizing the wedding invitation pieces. 

_“It’s not going to be a good thing! I already know how he feels, so instead of facing heartbreak, I’m just forgetting about it alright?!”_

_“You know, you remind me a lot of me when I fell for Dongmin. There he was, becoming the face of Korea, and there I was, just one of his band mates. On top of that, at the time he insisted he was straight! I convinced myself that I would never have a chance with him, just like you’re doing right now. You don’t already know how he feels, because you’ve never asked. We know he’s into both guys and girls, so we know you have a chance.”_

_“I- I’m going to work out.”_ Minhyuk mumbles turning on his heels and walking out. 

Bin just sighs as he places the last sticker in place. Almost as if on cue, the door opens. 

“ _Bin?”_ Dongmin calls out.

Bin quickly jumps up, going to greet Dongmin. 

“ _Hey Min. You’re back earlier than I thought you’d be, how was your day?”_

Dongmin just groans and throws himself into Bin as a response. 

“ _That bad? Do you want to talk about it?”_ Bin asks as he rubs small circles on Dongmin’s back. 

“ _The director was a complete ass. It made completing work so much harder. All I wanted to do was come home and hug you. I wanted to come home and work on wedding invitations more than anything. Manager hyung ended the shoot early, telling the director he could either respect me or we would leave.”_

_“Baby.. I’m so sorry you had to deal with that. You don’t deserve that. I wish I had been there to punch some common sense into him… however, the invitations are all sorted and ready for you. So how about you go clean up, while I make you some tea and a snack, then we can sit and do some invitations yeah?”_

_“That sounds amazing.”_ Dongmin smiles, leaning up, giving Bin a small peck. 

* * *

“ _Binnie, I have some great news!”_

_“Really?! I have great news too! You first.”_ Bin smiles back. 

“ _The apartment complex approved our application! The place is ours Binnie! The renovations they’re doing will be done soon. Just three more weeks until we can move in!”_

_“My news is just that we’re having beef for dinner… but never mind that now! Min that’s a week before the wedding! I can’t believe this, this is absolutely amazing. I’m so happy right now.”_ Bin can’t stop smiling as he pulls Dongmin into a tight hug. 

“ _Me too Binnie. Now that it’s official, we have to tell the others.”_

_“Tell the others what?”_ Jinwoo asks, coming into the kitchen and picking up an apple. 

Dongmin quickly breaks the embrace he’s in with Bin, cheeks flushed. 

“ _Why do you always stop serious affection whenever I come into the room? I have literally walked in on the two of you doing it three times, nothing phases me anymore.”_

“ _I’m just on edge, you surprised me when you came in. That’s all.”_ Dongmin responds. 

“ _Mhm 'kay if you say so. By the way Bin, I’ve been meaning to ask you about the last time I walked in on you two. Did you-"_

_“For the love of all things good, please do not finish that question hyung.”_ Dongmin groans. 

“ _Dongmin is shy. He doesn’t like discussing it outside of doing it.”_ Bin laughs back. “ _Anyway, did you come into the kitchen for a reason, hyung?”_

_“Oh right. I came to get Jun and I a snack. However, now I want to know what you two have to tell us! Spill the tea!”_

_“Let’s test the waters?”_ Dongmin asks Bin, who shrugs back in response. 

“ _So Bin and I are moving out.”_ Dongmin explains calmly. 

Jinwoo drops his apple. “ _What?!”_

_“We found an apartment. Five minutes away from here by foot.”_ Bin continues. 

“ _We wanted to be super close still. We still want to be somewhat part of dorm life. We’re still in for family dinners every Friday night. We just thought it would be best for us to have our own place. In a month, we won’t just be dating anymore, we’ll be married.”_ Dongmin explains. 

“ _Yeah, and we don’t want our marriage to just kinda be a title you know? We want to be able to take that next step in our relationship, and that means we kinda need our own space.”_ Bin nods back. 

“ _I- wow. I think deep down we all knew the two of you getting married would bring on some changes, it’s still a bit shocking though. However, I support you guys. I understand your decision.”_

_“Thank you hyung. Think you could help us call a group meeting so we could tell the others?”_ Bin asks. 

“ _Of course. Go sit on the couch and I'll get the others.”_

_“Okay. Let’s do this.”_ Dongmin smiles. 

* * *

“ _Please stop pacing.”_ Bin sighs, watching Dongmin go back and forth. 

“ _How are you so calm right now?! We have so much to do! Move in day is in four days, and our wedding is a week after that! We’ve barely packed anything, we still need to go shopping to get a few new things for our apartment, I need to get in touch with our wedding planner to make sure everything is still set, you have a schedule tomorrow, I have a schedule in three days, oh and we have suit fittings in two days! What if they don’t fit? Oh god Bin! What if our suits don’t fit?! There’s barely any time, what would we do if our suits don’t fit?!”_

_“Dongmin. Come here.”_ Bin commands patting the bed next to him. 

Dongmin listens and walks over, but doesn’t sit. 

“ _Sit down.”_ Bin sighs, pulling him down onto the bed. 

“ _Okay good. Now listen to me. We’ve actually packed quite a bit. It’ll only take us another three hours max to finish packing. Plus, the date they gave us is just the first day we’re allowed to move in. It does not mean we have to move in that very day if we are not ready. Please stop stressing about our wedding. It’s going to be perfect because I’m marrying the love of my life. Nothing else really matters, except you and me. However, we have the best wedding planner, who’s working hard to make sure all our plans are put to action. I assure you our wedding is going to be amazing. Also, we’ve already been fitted for our suits twice now, they just had a few minor details to fix after the last time. Our suits are going to fit just fine. I promise you, everything is going to work out.”_

_“W-what about the guest list? Is that finalized?”_

_“We have an answer from everyone we sent an invitation to, except your brother. However we already knew your brother wouldn’t be able to give an answer until a few days beforehand anyway. Everyone else said they would be able to make it.”_

_“Okay… what about the seating chart? Did we finish that already?”_

_“We finalized the seating chart and sent it off to our wedding planner two days ago Min.”_

_“Oh… right. Has hyung gotten ordained yet? He can’t marry us if he isn’t ordained!”_

_“Yes, he was officially ordained last week. He assured me he’s working hard.”_

_“And your sister is all clear with her company?”_

_“Yes, her company knows she’ll be missing promotions that day and has given it the okay. Remember she’s coming down the night before.”_

_“Yes, that’s right you told me that already. Oh the rings! Where are the rings?”_

_“Minhyuk has them and has been given the job of getting them to Chanwoo before the wedding starts.”_

_“Why do you have all the answers?”_

_“Because I’m marrying the most organized person in the entire world.”_ Bin laughs back. “ _Baby you’re so on top of everything, I don’t know how you do it. Right now, you just need to breathe and relax for an hour. How about I draw us a nice bubble bath, and we enjoy it for a bit, then we can pack some more, yeah?”_

_“I… okay. That sounds nice.”_ Dongmin finally caves, even though he wants to argue they don’t have time for a bath. 

“ _Great.”_

* * *

“ _Dongmin?”_

Dongmin’s heart jumped out of his chest before he turned on the couch to look at who called his name. 

“ _Oh. Hey M-hyung. What’s up?”_

_“What’s up? What’s up with you?! It’s three in the morning, and you wanted to get up early since you’re moving today.”_

_“Oh. Um yeah I’m up early!”_ Dongmin nods back. 

“ _Don‘t lie to me Dongmin. Three in the morning is early even for you, and you clearly haven’t gotten any sleep yet. Talk to me.”_ Myungjun walks over to sit by Dongmin on the couch. 

Dongmin is silent for a minute, just looking at Myungjun. Suddenly, he bursts into tears. 

“ _Oh god. Dongmin, come here.”_ Myungjun mumbles, pulling him into a comforting hug. 

“ _Why am I having these thoughts?”_ Dongmin mumbled, hugging Myungjun tightly as he cried into his neck. 

“ _What thoughts are you having, Dongmin?”_

_“I… hyung I love him. Don’t get me wrong I love him with all my heart. He makes me happier than I’ve ever been, and I hate it when I have to be away from him. I also know that he loves me, there’s no question about it. So why is my mind filled with doubt?”_

_“Oh Dongmin… your mind isn’t filled with doubt, I hope at least, it’s filled with nerves. You’re going through a lot of big changes right now. Moving and getting married. Those are two pretty major life events. It’s a natural human reaction to be nervous for big changes, no matter how happy or sad they make you. Like, for example, I love Jinwoo, you know that. I bring up the two of us coming out to him quite a bit, I’ll admit. However the truth is, I’m absolutely terrified for the day we decide to come out. I worry about what people will think, I worry about the effect it might have on Minhyuk and Sanha, and mostly I worry about the effect it’ll have on our relationship. But the thing is, it’s okay to be scared. Sometimes you just have to dive head first into the deep end of the waters and hope for the best. I understand that’s not your strong suit, or your personality, however it is Bin’s. That boy would dive in head first a million times over just to show you it was safe. This time, just take his hand and dive in with him, and you’ll find your way through together.”_

_“And what if we don’t find our way through? What happens then?”_

_“You resurface for a minute, then you dive in again. You’ll find your way eventually.”_

_“That… makes sense I guess. There’s… one more issue though…”_ Dongmin sniffles back. 

“ _What is it?”_

_“My mom… is refusing to walk me down the aisle. If I’m being completely honest, I’m surprised she’s even coming to the wedding, so I really don’t care that she won’t walk me down the aisle. However, I know that Bin’s mom is really looking forward to walking him down the aisle, and I know that if Bin finds out that I’m walking down the aisle by myself, that he’ll do it too, so I’m not looking like the odd one out. I can’t do that to his mother. I just can’t.”_

_“Dongmin, if you need it, I will walk you down the aisle myself. I know I’m not your mom, I know it’s not the same. But if you need someone to walk you down the aisle, I would be honored.”_

_“You… you would really do that for me?”_

_“What? Of course I would! Dongmin I see you as my little brother, and I have for a long time. It would give me great joy to be able to walk my little brother down the aisle on his wedding day.”_

It was Dongmin’s turn to give Myungjun a hug. 

  
“ _Thank you, hyung. It really means the world to me.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So more issues arise...  
> Questions? Comments? Concerns I'm going to kill someone off in this? Send them to me via [twitter](https://twitter.com/binosaursrex?lang=en) or [tumblr](https://incorrect-binwoo.tumblr.com/) and I'll humor them!  
> Also, I hit a snag on chapter 24, so uh, let's hope I get it sorted out before I have to post it!


	23. The Table Cloth Situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A week late, sorry (again).  
> Enjoy!

The next morning, Bin wakes up with a very cuddly Dongmin in his arms. 

“ _Min? Baby are you awake?”_

Dongmin just grunts slightly in response. 

“ _Ah good morning my love. Happy moving day.”_ Bin purrs as he rubs small circles into Dongmin’s back. 

“ _Happy movin’ day.”_ Dongmin mumbles back into Bin’s chest. 

“ _You seem tired still. I thought you wanted to get up early this morning? Are you okay?”_

“ _Was up late.”_

_“Did your schedule go a lot later? I know you texted to go to bed without you last night because your schedule was extended.”_

Dongmin just sighs, knowing that he lied to his boyfriend. Finally, he moves from Bin’s chest to look Bin in the eyes. 

“ _You were crying. Dongmin what’s wrong?”_ Bin asks immediately. 

“ _I lied to you Bin. I’m sorry. My schedule didn’t go late last night. In fact it ended a bit early. I went for a walk afterwards.”_

_“A walk? Late at night? By yourself? Dongmin that’s dangerous!”_

_“Manager hyung was with me. Don’t worry he didn’t let me stay out that late. I ended up coming home and just sitting on the couch.”_

_“Sitting on the couch? Why didn’t you come to bed Min? How long did you just sit there?”_

_“Don’t know how long. I was lost in my own thoughts. It was three in the morning when M-hyung came out and talked to me.”_

_“Dongmin… what’s going on?”_ Bin finally asks again, knowing three in the morning talks aren’t usually a good thing. 

“ _I’m scared Binnie.”_

_“Scared of what?”_

_“Change. I’m scared of moving and I’m scared of getting married.”_ Dongmin admits shakily. 

Bin almost feels his heart tear into two. “ _D-do you want to… I… we can p-probably still get out of our c-contract for the apartment… and um… the wedding can be postponed… we’ll l-lose some money b-but that's o-okay… or, unless you w-want to cancel the wedding and um, call off the e-engagement? A-anything to make you h-happy that’s all that m-matters.”_ Bin slowly but surely creates space between Dongmin and him as he stumbles over his words. 

“ _Wait, what? No no no, Bin that’s not what I’m trying to say at all!”_ Dongmin gasps, reaching out and grabbing Bin’s hand, trying to calm the fear he can see in his eyes. 

“ _I-it’s not?”_

_“No! I’m sorry I should’ve kept talking. No you see, the thing is, I’m scared. I’m scared but that’s okay. For almost this entire relationship, you’ve dove head first into the deep ends of the water, just to show me that it was safe. It’s time I finally take your hand and dive in with you.”_

Bin just stares at Dongmin, confused and trying not to cry. 

“ _Okay right, words that make more sense, um… it’s okay that I’m scared. It’s a normal human reaction to be scared for life changes. However you and I are going through these changes together. I’m not alone, I have my best friend in the entire world right by my side. While it’s scary, we’re going to figure this out, together.”_ Dongmin squeezes Bin’s hand. 

“ _T-together.”_ Bin nods back a tiny bit. “ _I’m sorry for assuming the worst again.”_

Dongmin pulls Bin back to him, before engulfing him in a hug. “ _It’s okay Binnie. You’re nervous, just like I am. You’ve always assumed the worst when you get nervous, and that’s okay.”_

_“So we’re still moving in today?”_

_“Yes, we’re still moving in today.”_

_“And we’re still getting married in a week?”_

_“Yes. A billion times yes. I might be scared but I’ve been waiting for so long to marry you.”_

_“Is there anything I can do, to make any of this easier, or less scary for you?”_

_“Just stay by my side Binnie. We’ll figure it out from there.”_

* * *

“ _I can’t believe you guys are really leaving.”_ Jinwoo sighs as he helps the two pack the last of their boxes into the van. 

“ _Come on hyung. We aren’t leaving! We’re moving five minutes down the road.”_ Bin points out, shutting the back of the van. 

“ _Plus you’ll see us again tonight for dinner. Today’s plan is to move in and start unpacking. Grocery shopping is tomorrow’s problem.”_ Dongmin smiles back. 

“ _Still! Believe it or not, I’m going to miss having to yell at you guys to stop making out so you can help with dinner.”_ Jinwoo pouts back. 

“ _Ah hyung, I promise when we come for dinner tonight I’ll make out with him against the wall so you can yell at us again. How does that sound?”_ Bin laughs back. 

“ _Like a normal night at our dorm. I look forward to it.”_

“ _Alright well, I think we’re just about ready to take off, we have a lot of unpacking to do, and I would love to be completely unpacked before the wedding. Oh! I would also love to do a group dinner at our place once we’re all moved in so everyone can see where we live!”_ Dongmin cheers. 

“ _Uh oh Bin, doesn’t sound like it’s going to be a fun week for you.”_ Jinwoo teases. 

“ _The less I complain and the better I listen, the more likely I am to get sex.”_ Bin shrugs. 

Dongmin just rolls his eyes. “ _Bin, get in the car.”_

_“Yes sir!”_ Bin hums and skips his way into the car. 

Jinwoo laughs at the scene before him, before turning to Dongmin. “ _Are you going to be okay?”_

_“M-hyung told you didn’t he?”_

_“To be honest I eavesdropped a bit anyway, he just told me the details I missed.”_

Dongmin sighs, before looking at the ring on his finger, then turning to look at his fiancé in the car. “ _Honestly, I found out this morning that deep down, he’s just as scared as I am, and he’s just a lot better at hiding it then I am. I feel oddly comforted knowing that fact. So, yeah, I think I’m gonna be okay.”_

_“He loves you more than he knows how to express. However, please remember that because of his insane love for you, he always puts your feelings and happiness first, without question. Please remember that he always tries to keep everything bottled up inside, and that he needs to be probed a bit before he’ll say what he really feels.”_

_“I’ll remember hyung, I promise.”_ Dongmin smiles softly. 

“ _Good. Now go get in the car and go move in or whatever before I start coming up with reasons why you guys shouldn’t leave.”_ Jinwoo mumbles, trying hard to hide the few tears that threatened to escape. 

Dongmin sighs and gives Jinwoo a small hug. “ _We’ll be back for dinner. I promise you aren’t getting rid of us that easily.”_

_“Whatever. Text if you need help with anything okay?”_

_“We will if we need it. I’ll see you soon hyung.”_ Dongmin smiles, turning towards the car. 

“ _Don’t work Bin too hard!”_

_“No promises!”_

* * *

_“And that’s the last box from the van.”_ Bin smiles, bringing it into the room. 

“ _Should be the last kitchen box according to my checklist.”_ Dongmin nods, coming to look at the label he put on the box. 

“ _I know I made fun of your list of what boxes we have, but it ended up coming in quite handy.”_

_“Well, you’re the muscle of the operation and I’m the brain. There’s the label, and it's the kitchen! That means we have all our boxes.”_

_“That’s it Min. We officially live together. Just us. We… we have our own keys and everything.”_ Bin’s smile gets wider as he sets the last box down in the kitchen. 

Dongmin almost immediately tackles Bin and pushes him against the wall, kissing him deeply. 

Bin was caught off guard, but quickly regains his balance as he holds Dongmin close and lets himself melt into the kiss. 

Dongmin breaks the kiss first, just hugging Bin close. “ _I love you. So much.”_

_“I love you too Min. Thank you for doing this with me.”_

_“I wouldn’t want to do it with anyone else.”_ Dongmin smiles at him. “ _I was thinking we should unpack the bedroom first, so our first night in our new apartment can feel a little more homey.”_

_“Sounds like a good idea to me. Let’s get started.”_

* * *

  
  


“ _Min, are you sure you want to invite everyone for dinner tonight? You seem a little stressed.”_

_“Stressed? I’m not stressed! I mean our wedding is in three days and apparently the entirely wrong color tablecloths got sent to us, but that doesn’t mean I’m stressed!”_ Dongmin answers, waving a knife around in the air frantically as he talks with his hands. 

“ _Okay, were just gonna…”_ Bin mumbles very carefully grabbing Dongmin and taking the knife out of his hand. “ _There we go. No one is in danger. Min, our wedding planner is already getting the tablecloth situation fixed. It was just a mess up, it’s going to be okay.”_

_“Bin! The tablecloths are burnt orange! They’re supposed to be light purple! I know the whole theme of our wedding is paint splashed onto a canvas, but the burnt orange just doesn’t go!”_ Dongmin argues, wrangling his way out of Bin’s grip, before picking up the knife and starting to angrily chop vegetables again. 

“ _Okay, okay Min listen to me please. Baby put the knife down, you’re going to cut yourself on accident.”_ Bin is once again very careful as he manages to take the knife away from Dongmin. “ _Look at me Min.”_

Dongmin just ignores him, moving to go grab another knife. Bin stops him before he can reach it, and forces him to turn around and look at him. 

“ _There’s those beautiful eyes.”_ Bin smiles softly. “ _Now listen to me closely. Our wedding planner is working very hard to correct the tablecloths. The company said that the ones we received were for another order, which means they just mixed up the orders. They’re tracking ours down so we can fix it. However, even if for some reason we end up with orange tablecloths, our wedding is not going to be ruined. I promise.”_

_“I don’t understand why you aren’t more worried about this!”_

“ _Because I have faith that everything will work out. Now here’s what we’re gonna do. You’re going to go sit, I’m going to come give you a neck and shoulders massage, and we’re gonna de-stress a bit. Once we’ve calmed down, and I’m no longer worried someone is going to suffer a knife injury, we’re gonna go work on making dinner together. Okay?”_

Dongmin sighs, knowing he can’t win this. “ _Okay.”_

* * *

Dinner goes off successfully after Bin finally manages to calm Dongmin down. 

“ _So are you guys going to spend the night before the wedding apart?”_ Minhyuk asks Bin as the two work on cleaning the dishes together. 

“ _Yeah, we decided we wanted the first time we see each other to be at the altar.”_

_“Well then that’ll be the first time in ages you guys willingly spent the night apart.”_ Minhyuk laughs back. 

“ _You’re not wrong. Oh that reminds me, I’m staying here that night so you get to spend the night here with me!”_

_“Just when I thought I finally escaped your loud ass snoring.”_ Minhyuk groans. 

“ _I do not snore!”_ Bin whines back. 

“ _Whatever helps you sleep at night. Anyway how’s hyung doing? He seems a little stressed.”_

_“Oh yeah. He’s stressed in general, then today we found out the wrong tablecloths were sent to us and that just sent him over the edge a little.”_

_“Are you at all worried that hyung is going to freak out, and get cold feet?”_ Minhyuk asks softly after a moment. 

Bin pauses washing the plate he was working on and watches the water fall over his hands. “ _It’s… a thought in the back of my mind, yes. I know he loves me, I don’t doubt it for a second. However I know how freaked out he can get, and I know how that can affect him. So yeah, I’m a little nervous, but I try to not think about it.”_

_“Three more days hyung. We’re all gonna be there to make sure everything goes smoothly. Don’t worry.”_

  
Bin just nods a bit as he finishes up the dishes. “ _Come on, let's go back to the others.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will this have a happy ending? Will Dongmin run out on their wedding? I don't even know yet, so stay tuned to find out!  
> Comments and Kudos are always highly appreciated!  
> Reach out to me on [tumblr](https://incorrect-binwoo.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/binosaursrex?lang=en). I promise I reply!


	24. The Pin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I got a job, which totally interferes with when I usually post.  
> Posts might be a bit more irregular, but I'll try my best to do once a week again!  
> Also, the song mentioned is Exo's Sing For You.  
> Enjoy!

Dongmin is awoken early the next morning by the sound of his phone ringing. He groans as he picks it up, however sits straight up as he recognizes the phone number. 

“ _Hello?”_

_“Hello Mr.Lee! I hope I’m not disturbing you and Mr.Moon too early in the morning.”_

_“Bin can sleep through almost anything, and I’m hoping for some good news, so it’s really no problem at all.”_ Dongmin responds. 

“ _Well then I’m happy to report that my call is to deliver good news. The company has located the correct tablecloths, and have promised me they will be here by the end of day.”_ Their wedding planner announced excitedly. 

“ _That’s such a relief. Thank you so much, I feel like twenty pounds was just lifted off my chest.”_

_“Of course, it’s not a problem. Everything else is going over smoothly. If you need anything else, please reach out. I am here to ensure your wedding is as perfect as possible.”_

_“Thank you. I really appreciate you calling me and letting me know.”_

_“It’s my pleasure. Have a good rest of your day, Mr.Lee.”_

_“You too.”_ Dongmin smiles, and with that the call ended. 

“ _Who were you talking to?”_ Bin mumbles, trying to pull Dongmin back down into cuddles. 

“ _Wedding planner. Everything’s okay, go back to sleep Binnie.”_

_“Can’t.”_

_“Why not?”_

_“My favorite teddy bear is trying to get out of bed.”_ Bin whines, attempting once again to pull Dongmin back down. 

“ _Then cuddle with your second favorite teddy bear.”_

_“Mr.CuddleKins is still in the dorm. Left him there to keep me company while you’re away.”_

Dongmin tries to wiggle out of Bin’s grasp. “ _You’re oddly strong for someone so sleepy.”_

_“Having the muscle to keep you in bed while I’m sleepy is the single reason I work out so much. Come on Min, you’ve barely been sleeping these last few days. I know you’re tired. Give in and lay back down with me for a few more hours.”_ Bin pouts. 

_“I hate how you know I can’t say no to you. Fine, but only for another two hours tops!”_

_“I’ll take it!”_ Bin hums happily, quickly flinging his entire body over Dongmin the second he lays down. 

“ _Who needs a weighted blanket when you have a weighted Bin?”_ Dongmin mumbles to himself, cuddling into the embrace. 

Bin was already out cold. 

* * *

Dongmin awakes almost four hours later to an empty bed. ‘ _Strange.’_ He thought to himself. Bin was never out of bed before him unless it was schedule related. He reached over and grabbed his phone, looking to see if Bin sent him a message about his whereabouts, but still nothing. He was just about to shoot Bin a text when he heard a small crash coming from their kitchen. Dongmin stumbled out of bed, throwing a pair of sweatpants on, and walking out of the room. 

“ _Bin? Are you okay?”_ Dongmin mumbles, walking towards the kitchen. 

“ _Huh? Oh good morning beautiful! I’m fine, just dropped a pot while making tea for mom. Did you sleep well?”_

_“Yeah, slept fine I guess. I’m sorry, but who did you say you were making tea for?”_

_“Dongmin! Good morning!”_ Bin’s mom cheers, coming into the room. 

Dongmin gasps and immediately bows a bit. “ _Good morning! I’m sorry ma’am I would’ve put more clothes on had I known we had company!”_ He can’t help but immediately talk in honorifics, trying to hide his naked torso. 

“ _Oh Dongmin, how many times do I have to tell you that you don’t have to be so formal with me? In two days I’m going to become your mother in law, so how about you just call me mom? I don’t like being called ma’am, makes me feel much too old!”_

_“Right, sorry.”_ Dongmin laughs a bit nervously. _“However, are you sure you’re okay with me calling you mom? I mean…”_

_“Let me stop you right there Dongmin. You are a part of our family. Maybe not officially for another couple of days, but the very first time Bin brought you home to us, you became a part of our family. We all welcome you with open arms. I’m so, so happy to be gaining a son like you into our family. I know that your mother is still not one hundred percent with this, which is a shame really, but I am here for you completely.”_ Bin’s mom smiles and places a hand on Dongmin’s shoulder. 

Dongmin can’t help but smile back a bit, and nods his head. “ _O-okay. If you say so. Thank you, mom.”_

Suddenly a sniffle was heard, and Dongmin lets out a small laugh. “ _Binnie, are you crying?”_

_“No!”_ Bin’s voice cracks. 

“ _I’m not sure how he’s going to get through the wedding ceremony.”_ Bin’s mom laughs. 

“ _Honestly, me either.”_ Dongmin laughs back. “ _So what brings you down to Seoul?”_

_“I came bearing an early wedding gift, and to see the new apartment!”_

_“Oh my, we didn’t clean! Sorry, it’s probably a mess.”_

_“Dongmin.”_ Bin cuts in. “ _We haven’t even lived here a week. This is the cleanest any place I have ever lived has ever been. Now mom, here is your tea, and Min, I will start making something for your breakfast.”_

_“Oh perfect! Thank you Bin! Dongmin, come with me!”_ Bin’s mom tries to lead Dongmin out. 

“ _Wait, let me throw on a shirt first! I’ll meet you in the living room.”_

_“Okay!”_ Bin’s mom smiles and heads out. 

“ _Mom says she has something really special for you. She won’t tell me what it is though.”_

_“I’m sure I’ll find out soon enough.”_ Dongmin smiles, walking over and pulling Bin into a soft kiss. Bin immediately stops what he was doing to kiss back. 

Dongmin pulls away after a second and smiles. “ _You know, I would’ve liked a warning that your mom was here so I didn’t come out half naked.”_

_“Yeah sorry about that. She called me and said she was outside. I wasn’t expecting it.”_ Bin mumbles, pulling Dongmin back in for another kiss. 

Dongmin only lets this one last a second before he pulls away. “ _No Bin, I can see where this is going. I’m going to put on a shirt then I’m going to go talk to your mom.”_ He purrs before walking away. 

“ _What do you want for breakfast?”_ Bin calls out after him. 

“ _Surprise me!”_

Within the next couple of minutes, Dongmin was fully clothed, sitting on the couch with Bin’s mom, listening to Bin quietly singing to himself in the other room. 

“ _So, while Bin is distracted, I wanted to give you a little present!”_ Bin’s mom smiles, reaching into her purse. 

“ _You’re already letting me have your only son, that’s more than enough.”_ Dongmin laughs back. 

_“Oh, nonsense! I should be thanking you for dealing with Bin everyday! Here we are!”_ She smiles, handing Dongmin a small box. “ _Go on, open it!”_

Dongmin nods and smiles, opening the small box carefully. Inside, he finds a small emerald pin in the shape of a moon. 

“ _This pin has been in our family for generations. I just had it polished so it doesn’t look like it. We present this pin to the person we’ll be welcoming into the family before the wedding. I wore it at my wedding, my husband’s mother wore it at her wedding, you get the point. We hope that you will wear this on your wedding day, as a symbol of your entrance into the Moon family, and we hope that one day, you and Bin will pass it down to one of your children.”_

_“R-really?... I would be h-honored…”_ Dongmin can’t help but tear up, feeling the overwhelming love and support from Bin’s family. “ _I’m sorry I’m getting emotional, it's just… I feel like I’ve struck gold. I feel so lucky to have such amazing people who are becoming my in-laws. People who love and support me as one of their own. I mean, I’m literally the reason your son was in a coma and missed almost half a year of his life. I’m the reason your son almost died. Yet never once did any of you blame me, or yell at me, or hate me, or anything, even though you had every right to. And now, here I am, getting ready to marry him. I feel like I don’t deserve it.”_ Dongmin finishes in almost a whisper. 

“ _Dongmin…”_ Bin’s mom pulls him down into a hug. “ _Have you been blaming yourself this whole time? None of us have ever, or will ever blame you for what happened back then. You never almost killed him, if anything Dongmin, you saved him. Bin has struggled with depression his entire life, but you gave him something worth trying for. Dongmin, Bin is the happiest I’ve ever seen him. You make him so unbelievably happy. How could I, as his mother, ever hate anyone who makes my son so happy? I would be a monster. You were there for him, every single day that he was in that hospital. To this day, all he remembers about that time is the smell of roses and baby powder, the two scents he associates with you. You are the one who woke him up Dongmin. Please. Stop blaming yourself for something that isn’t your fault.”_

_“Strawberry pancakes and coffee!”_ Bin cheers, coming into the living room. “ _Oh my god there’s tears! Why are there tears?”_ Bin quickly puts the plate and cup on the coffee table in favor of taking Dongmin’s hand. 

“ _I don’t deserve you Bin.”_ Dongmin mumbles back. 

“ _What? Baby what are you talking about?”_

_“It’s just…”_ Dongmin shifts so he’s facing Bin. “ _I mean you just made me my favorite breakfast for no reason, which thank you by the way they look delicious, and you do things like that all the time! Plus, your family has been nothing but wonderful to me, for the entirety of our relationship. Meanwhile my mom won’t even walk me down the aisle because you aren’t a girl!”_

_“Your mom isn’t walking you down the aisle?”_ Bin asks softly. 

“ _Um…”_ Dongmin panics slightly before he turns to Bin’s mom. “ _Thank you, so much for this. It means the world to me, and I will happily wear it. Please excuse me.”_ He bows his head a bit before leaving and going into the bedroom. 

“ _Bin? Are you two okay?”_ His mom asks softly. 

“ _Yeah. He’s been really stressed these last few days. I knew the situation with his mom wasn’t amazing, but I didn’t know it had reached this point.”_ Bin sighs a bit. “ _I’m going to give him his food, I’ll be right back.”_

_“Okay.”_ Bin’s mom smiles. 

Bin picks up the plate of pancakes and the mug of coffee, walking to their bedroom and knocking on the door. “ _Dongmin?”_ Bin calls out, carefully balancing everything in one hand as he opens the door. 

“ _Bin, I really-“_

_“Hey. Shhh beautiful. It’s okay. I know you don’t want to talk about it right now, and I respect that. I won’t push you to talk about it right now. However I am going to push you to eat.”_

_“But Bin, the crumbs…”_ Dongmin mumbles back. 

“ _Don’t worry about the crumbs. I will wash our bed sheets and vacuum later today okay?”_

_“You promise?”_

_“I promise.”_

_“Okay.”_ Dongmin caves in. 

Bin smiles and carefully hands him the food. “ _Now, I’m going to go talk to mom. She’s going to have lunch with Sua in between her schedules today, so she won’t be here much longer. Then I’m going to clean the kitchen up, then I’ll come to take care of your dishes and our room. While I’ll do that, I want you to take the time to just calm down a little bit, and have time with your own thoughts. After that, we can have a talk about it. Is that alright with you?”_

Dongmin nods a tiny bit. “ _That’s alright with me.”_

_“Perfect. Now eat up, your breakfast is getting cold.”_ Bin smiles, turning to leave the room. 

“ _I love you Bin.”_

_“I know you do. I love you too Dongmin.”_ Bin says softly, before walking out and shutting the door behind him. 

“ _Everything alright?”_ Bin’s mom asks as he returns. 

“ _I got him to eat and that’s honestly all I care about right now. We’ll figure out the rest later.”_

_“Bin honey, can I ask you something?”_

_“Of course mom. Anything.”_ Bin nods back, coming to sit on the couch with her again. 

“ _Do you worry that Dongmin will develop another eating disorder?”_

Bin freezes for a second and stares at his mom. He then looks away before nodding a little. “ _All the time.”_

_“And why is that?”_

_“Because I know he still struggles with anxiety. I know he has a tendency to skip meals when he’s stressed. I worry that if I don’t make sure he eats, that he won’t eat, like when I first woke up, and he found ways to trick me into thinking that he ate. I will never forget, when I first wrapped my hands around his waist. My fingers were almost able to interlock with each other.”_ Bin is slowly getting quieter as he speaks, holding his hands out in front of him, interlacing them into a circle. “ _He was… so skinny… and so cold… it felt like I could just… snap him in half.”_ Bin mumbles, moving his hands along with his story. 

“ _Bin, come back to me.”_ His mom says softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

Bin jumps a bit, before looking back at his mom. “ _Sorry.”_

_“Don’t apologize to me Bin. It’s okay. I do think, however, that you should tell Dongmin that you still worry about that.”_

_“What? How did you…”_

_“I’m a mother, I can just tell you haven’t told him. Bin, do me a favor okay? Don’t go into your marriage with any secrets. It will only do harm.”_

“ _I… okay.”_ Bin nods back. 

“ _Good. Now I have to go meet your sister for lunch. You tell Dongmin that I can’t wait to see him again in two days, and to call me if he needs anything alright?”_

_“Alright.”_ Bin smiles back softly. 

* * *

It takes Bin nearly two hours to complete all the cleaning he promised Dongmin he would do. He now stared down the empty bed, dreading making it back up. A small chuckle is heard from the doorway. 

“ _I’ll never understand your passionate hatred for making the bed.”_ Dongmin laughs. 

“ _It’s just a lot of extra work for no reason!”_ Bin groans back. 

“ _I’ll do it, but you have to sing to me as I do.”_

“ _Deal!”_ Bin smiles, moving away from the bed, sitting on a small chair in the corner of their room. “ _Requests?”_

There’s a small pause from Dongmin, who’s already working on putting the bed back together. “ _Sing for you.”_ He requests quietly. 

Bin nods a bit, taking a deep breath before starting to sing for Dongmin. He knows the song by heart, as it was often a song Dongmin requested when he wanted to feel comforted when his mind wouldn’t stop wondering. 

Dongmin finishes the bed before Bin finishes the song. He takes the opportunity to move across the room and sit in Bin’s lap, hiding his face in his neck. 

The chair is small, but Bin makes it work. He lowers the volume of his voice so it stays soothing to the ear as he rubs small circles in Dongmin’s back. 

The two stay in the position even after the sound ends, enjoying the comfort of the other. Eventually, Bin breaks the silence. 

“ _Are you ready to have a talk?”_

_“Yeah, I’m ready.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a filler chapter, but we'll hit something next chapter!  
> Comments, thoughts, questions, or worries that the wedding chapter will never come?  
> Hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/binosaursrex) or [tumblr](https://incorrect-binwoo.tumblr.com/) and let me know!  
> (Pls leave me feedback of some sort. I thrive off it.)


	25. Take the Floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't able to update last week, so sorry!  
> Hopefully you enjoy this chapter!

Dongmin and Bin sat facing each other on their newly made bed. This is how they’ve always had their serious talks. 

“ _I open the floor to you, if you wish to start this conversation, however if you are uncomfortable, I am also prepared to go first.”_ Bin starts them off. 

“ _I think I will go first. Thank you Binnie.”_

“ _I’m all ears.”_

_“Right.”_ Dongmin nods a bit, taking a deep breath before he starts. “ _My mom will not be walking me down the aisle.”_

As much as Bin wants to jump in and comment right then, he knows he can’t, per the conversation rules they set to help them not argue. 

“ _The reason I didn’t tell you was because I was worried that if you found out I was walking down the aisle by myself, that you would do it too, so I wasn’t the odd one out. Do you agree that sounds like something you would do?”_ Dongmin asks. 

“ _Yes, I agree that sounds like something I would do.”_ Bin admits with a nod. 

“ _And Bin, I love you for that. I really, really do. However, I couldn’t do that to your mom. I love your mom from the bottom of my heart, and I would be damned if I was the reason she couldn’t walk her son down the aisle. Do you understand what I’m saying?”_ Dongmin asks, trying hard to control his emotions. 

_“Yes, I understand.”_

_“And I know, this is just my mother rubbing off on me some, but I already feel guilty that I’m taking her only son away in an unconventional marriage. Does that make sense?”_

_“No, actually, I’m not quite sure I get it. Could you please elaborate on this guilty feeling?”_ Bin pushes a bit, he can tell there’s more to it that isn’t being told to him. 

“ _Right. Okay, um…”_ Dongmin starts to lose control of his emotions as he starts to tear up. 

“ _Take your time beautiful.”_ Bin whispers softly, showing he’s not going anywhere. 

As much as it was meant to comfort Dongmin, it only makes him have to choke back more tears. “ _I don’t feel like I deserve you Bin.”_ He finally chokes out. “ _And I certainly don’t deserve your family either.”_

_“Take your time to breathe and catch your breath a little. Then please elaborate some more.”_ Bin says, softly squeezing Dongmin’s hand. 

Dongmin nods as he wipes at his tears with his free hand, trying to calm himself down. After a few minutes, he looks at Bin, eyes still glossy and face still red. “ _I was the reason you almost died, Bin. I was the reason you missed all those months of your life. You should hate me Bin, for what I did to you. Even more so, your family should hate me, and blame me for what happened. Yet, they never did. Instead, your family showed me even more love and support, thanking me for watching over you everyday when they couldn’t. Instead, you woke up and just wanted to give me love, and wouldn’t even listen when I tried to tell you what happened. Even after you finally let me tell you what happened, you still insisted it wasn’t my fault. I even begged you at one point, to leave me and find someone who deserved you, and you wouldn’t do it. Now, here we are. We’re getting married in two days Binnie. Which, please don’t get me wrong, I’m so excited for, and I love you with every inch of my body, but I just don’t feel like I deserve it.”_ Tears freely fall down Dongmin’s face, as he finally confesses his feelings to Bin. 

“ _M-May I take the floor?”_ Bin asks softly, tears of his own threatening to spill. 

“ _P-please.”_ Dongmin nods back. 

“ _First off, thank you for sharing that with me. I feel like I finally understand the root of your anxiety for these last few days, and I better understand how I can help. Let me revisit those days, to the best of my ability. I was struggling a lot. I suddenly found myself unhappy, because I felt like I wasn’t being true to myself. I wanted to come out. I remember asking the company to let me come out, and I remember them taking me out of promotions. Then, I was waking up in a hospital bed. Now, according to you, a whole lot happened between that. However, according to the doctor, I slipped and slammed my head against some metal. Honest mistake, it could’ve happened to anyone.”_

Dongmin wants to argue, but he keeps his mouth shut, fighting the urge. 

“ _Now between the points of feeling unhappy and waking up in a hospital bed, I strongly remember two things. Well, two scents really, roses and baby powder.”_ Bin suddenly pauses as his eyes go wide. 

“ _Bin?”_ Dongmin asks. 

“ _I think I just figured out that weird dream that I kept having after I woke up.”_ Bin mumbles back. “ _The one with the two identical tunnels that I’m facing? I don’t think it was a dream at all, it was my brain trying to remember something. You see, these two tunnels, I faced them right before I woke up. They were identical to each other. I could freely walk in and out of both tunnels, but each had a very clear end. I walked into both. The first tunnel was just cold, and unwelcoming. But the second tunnel… the second tunnel smelt like roses and baby powder. That’s how I chose which one to go down.”_ Bin mumbles, before slowly looking back at Dongmin. “ _Min… I was literally staring life and death in the face. You… you saved me. You are the reason I am alive today.”_ Bin smiles at him, rubbing his hand with his thumb softly. 

“ _But-“_

_“Not yet, I’m not done. As much as I want to tell you to just forget it, I understand that won’t help you. However, I think you hearing my truth will help you. Are you okay with that?”_

_“Yes, I’ll listen to your truth, always.”_

_“So I believe that, I’m the reason you almost died.”_ Bin starts. 

Dongmin just stares at him, confused. 

“ _When I woke up, you were sick Dongmin. You were really, really sick. Honestly, if you had neglected yourself for a few more weeks, you would’ve been dead. I thank my lucky stars that I woke up when I did. However, you didn’t get better for a long time. You had developed an eating disorder. I don’t think that I’ll ever be able to forget the first time I wrapped my hands around your waist, and my fingers almost interlocked. Dongmin I felt like I could snap you in half.”_ At this point, Bin has to pause as he chokes back his tears. 

Dongmin squeezes his hand in comfort, waiting for Bin to continue. 

“ _Honestly Min, I don’t think I ever got over that. I worry, almost daily, that you’ll develop another eating disorder. That’s why I’m so pushy about you eating. Like, this morning, when I first found out your mom wasn’t walking you down the aisle, and you came into the bedroom. All the sudden, I didn’t care about anything else that was happening, my brain was just panicking that you didn’t eat. Every now and then, I wake up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night, worrying that you’ve been skipping meals, just tricking me into thinking you’ve been eating, like you did when I first woke up. When that happens, I just have to wrap my hands around your waist, and just… check. It gets really bad when you're away with a schedule for a few days. When you're away, I can’t control your eating. I have no way of knowing if you’re eating, and that scares me.”_ Bin looks away, trying to wipe away his tears before Dongmin notices. 

“ _Can I?”_ Dongmin asks softly. 

“ _Y-yeah go for it.”_ Bin nods. 

“ _Can you look at me first please?”_

Bin sighs and forces himself to look back at Dongmin. 

“ _There we go. Thank you for telling me that, I had no idea. I think that we’re both suffering from some emotional trauma. I think we should’ve had this talk a long time ago. I think that now we both know that we’re both still suffering from what happened, that we can start to heal, together. Do you agree?”_

_“I agree.”_

_“I think that we should look into therapy. While I did therapy back then, it was more of how I saw myself, rather than how I saw myself in terms of you. I managed to work through depression, so I could work through my eating disorder. While what happened was mentioned, we never actually worked through the consequences on our relationship. Meanwhile, you never went through therapy at all. We need to both sit down with a therapist, and unpack it all together.”_

_“I agree. One hundred percent.”_ Bin smiles back softly. 

“ _Let’s make that our first priority after the wedding. For now, I just want to focus on marrying the love of my life. I want us both to be able to just enjoy the day. It’s our wedding day for goodness sake! I think we both deserve to just, let loose for a day.”_ Dongmin smiles, using his free hand to ruffle Bin’s hair. 

“ _I couldn’t agree more Min.”_ Bin smiles back. 

“ _Are we good here?”_

_“Actually, I have two more quick questions, if you don’t mind?”_

_“Not at all Binnie. Go ahead.”_

_“Question one, do you have someone to walk you down the aisle?”_

_“I do. Someone much more deserving than my mother.”_ Dongmin promises. 

“ _Okay, that makes me feel so much better. Second question, what did my mom give you?”_ Bin asks rather curiously. 

Dongmin lets out a small chuckle, before reaching behind him and grabbing the box. “ _See for yourself Mr.Nosy.”_ He teases handing Bin the box. 

“ _I’m not nosy, I just like to know things!”_ Bin argues, taking the box from Dongmin. 

“ _That’s because you’re nosy.”_ Dongmin laughs back. 

“ _Whatever.”_ Bin mumbles as he opens the box. He can’t help but gasp as a new stream of tears falls down his face. “ _M-mom gave you t-the moon?”_

Dongmin nods a bit. “ _She said it’s been in your family for generations.”_

_“It has. It was a-always one of those t-things that I wasn’t allowed to touch. Mom told Sua and I about it when I was ten. She explained its meaning, and how important it is to our family. She explained that only one of us would ever have it, and that she would choose who when the time came. I just thought… I thought she was going to give it to whoever Sua ends up marrying. No marriage where this pin has been worn has ever failed. She believes in us Min.”_ Bin can’t help but be emotional and stumble over his words. 

“ _I believe in us too Bin.”_

_“God, can I hug you now?”_

_“Yes please.”_ Dongmin smiles and braces himself.

Bin launches himself from his seated position in front of Dongmin and tackles him in a huge hug. The two had agreed several years back to always end their talks with a hug. 

Dongmin lets himself be tackled, letting the force topple him over so he and Bin are laying down and hugging each other with their entire bodies. “ _Thank you for having that talk with me Binnie.”_ He mumbles into Bin’s neck. 

“ _I love you so much.”_ Bin mumbles back. 

“ _I love you too Binnie. Only two more days.”_

_“Two more days.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually cried while writing this chapter and I don't know why.  
> I really hope you enjoyed it!  
> Please, please don't be a silent reader! A simple kudos or comment makes my entire day!  
> Hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/binosaursrex?lang=en) or [tumblr](https://incorrect-binwoo.tumblr.com/) !  
> Love you all <3


	26. Tomorrow Starts Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little ~steamy~ in this chapter.  
> Don't read from "Bin" Dongmin whispers - Dongmin lets out another laugh if uncomfortable!  
> (It's just making out though, I promise!)  
> Enjoy~

“ _Min?”_ Bin calls out into the apartment, having just gotten back from a run. 

“ _Making the bed!”_ Dongmin calls back from the bedroom. 

Bin happily bounces into the bedroom, being greeted by a smiling Dongmin. 

“ _Why are you all sweaty?”_ Dongmin asks. 

“ _I went for a run. I told you that already.”_

_“You did?”_ Dongmin asks, sounding surprised. 

“ _Yeah, you were in the shower and I popped my head in to say I was going for a run. You even responded to me!”_ Bin laughs back. 

“ _Are you… are you sure?”_

_“I’m positive.”_

_“Well clearly I missed that somehow. You better not be thinking about sitting on the bed all sweaty like that!”_ Dongmin warns. 

“ _I’m not, don’t worry! Besides, I have other ways to get sweaty in bed.”_ Bin winks at him, which just earns a groan of embarrassment from Dongmin. “ _Even in our own place, with no one else around, you still get embarrassed.”_

_“Because it’s embarrassing!”_ Dongmin whines back. 

“ _That’s not what you think when-”_

“ _BIN! For the love of God, were you searching for me for a reason?”_ Dongmin asks, desperately trying to change the subject. 

Luckily, Bin goes for it as he remembers the whole reason he was looking for Dongmin in the first place. _“Right! Sua’s schedules are going to end a bit earlier than originally anticipated, so she’ll be here before you leave for the night. Except she’s being dropped off here first, and the rest of the girls in her group have asked us to come out and say hi.”_

_“Well that sounds like something we can manage. I know you’re only related to one of them, but let me tell you, they all think of you as their brother.”_ Dongmin laughs, finishing the bed. 

“ _While that may be true, they really only want to see you. You can deny it all you want, but there is not a single one of them that wouldn’t date you if you were single. That includes my own sister!”_ Bin laughs back. 

_“You forget that you are also extremely attractive and they also would want to date you, if they didn’t think of you as their brother. Just to clarify, that does not include your own sister.”_ Dongmin teases. 

“ _I sure hope not.”_ Bin laughs. “ _Alright I’m going to shower, then I’m going to go pick up a few things to make some goodie bags for the girls. You’re welcome to come if you want.”_

_“Are you inviting me to the store or the shower?”_

_“Yes.”_ Bin winks back. 

Dongmin just rolls his eyes. “ _Go shower, I’ll make us something to eat.”_ He kisses Bin’s cheek before walking out of the room. 

“ _Don’t tease me like that!”_ Bin calls back, to which Dongmin just laughed. After all, Bin wasn’t the only one who liked to have some fun. 

* * *

“ _Bin! Hurry up, your sister is pulling up!”_ Dongmin calls out, quickly gathering the goodie bags he and Bin have put together for the girls. 

“ _I’m here, I'm here!”_ Bin exclaims, coming out and grabbing some of the goodie bags from Dongmin. 

Dongmin grabs Bin with his free hand, and leads the two of them outside. 

Almost as soon as the two of them neared the car, the door opened and Dongmin was tackled into a hug by Sua. 

“ _Seriously? Your own brother is right here and you just ignore me!”_ Bin whines. 

“ _Dongmin oppa is nicer to me! He deserves the first hug!”_ Sua argues. 

“ _Oh Sua, it’s always great to see you.”_ Dongmin chuckles. 

Bin just rolls his eyes and walks a bit closer to the van. “ _Hi girls!”_ He cheers. 

A happy chorus of ‘ _Hi Bin oppa!’_ was heard in response. 

“ _You girls have been working hard lately! We put some goodie bags together for you! Keep your strength up!”_ Bin smiles, handing out the few that we’re in his hands. 

Dongmin notices and comes over to hand the rest out. “ _We wish you luck on promotions tomorrow! Fighting!”_ He smiles. 

Bin can’t help but sing and dance the killer part of their new song, which causes all the girls to laugh and clap. 

“ _Oppa! Stop embarrassing me!”_ Sua whines back. 

“ _You’re my little sister. It is my job to embarrass.”_ Bin argues. 

“ _Well girls, go get some good rest so you can work hard tomorrow! We’ll see you again soon.”_ Dongmin smiles. 

With that, the rest of the girls said their goodbyes and left. 

Dongmin turned around, to see the two siblings still arguing with each other. “ _Some things never change.”_ Dongmin smiles to himself. 

* * *

“ _Minhyuk is on his way over. Are you almost ready to go?”_ Bin asks softly, helping Dongmin pack an overnight bag while Sua sits in the living room watching TV. 

“ _I think so. We left the stuff I would need to get ready back at the dorm, so I’m really just packing for tonight.”_ Dongmin nods back. 

“ _Bed is going to be so lonely without you.”_ Bin pouts back. 

“ _I know baby… but it’s only for one night. It’s all going to be worth it when we see each other for the first time at the altar, I promise.”_ Dongmin smiles, zipping his bag closed. 

“ _Yeah, I know it will.”_ Bin sighs. 

Dongmin smiles at his pouty boyfriend, before going over and pulling him into a tight hug. The two hold each other in comfortable silence. 

“ _Bin?”_ Dongmin whispers, breaking the silence. 

“ _Yeah?”_

_“How much do you love me?”_

“ _... You want me to make the bed in the morning don’t you?”_

_“Yes please.”_ Dongmin chucked softly. 

“ _You’re lucky I love you a whole lot.”_ Bin groans playfully. 

“ _I know.”_ Dongmin smiles happily. 

“ _You have to do me a favor in return.”_

_“What would you like me to do?”_

_“Eat breakfast please.”_ Bin replies softly. 

“ _I can do that. I’ll even have M-hyung send you a picture if it helps put your mind at ease.”_

Bin can’t help but look away and nod shyly. 

“ _Hey, baby look at me. It’s not anything to be shy about. It’s something that you’re struggling with, and if something as simple as sending a picture can help, I’m more than happy to provide.”_

_“I know… I’m sorry. It’s just… asking the guy I’m literally marrying tomorrow to send me a picture to prove he ate breakfast just sounds dumb.”_ Bin admits softly. 

“ _Your feelings are valid Bin. Don’t call it dumb because it’s not. We’re working through this together.”_ Dongmin reminds him. 

Bin nods a tiny bit. “ _You’re right. Together. I love you so much Min.”_

_“I love you too Binnie. Can I get some kisses before I leave?”_ Dongmin purrs back. 

“ _If you thought I was going to let you walk out of here without kisses, you don’t know me very well.”_ Bin purrs, pulling Dongmin into a deep kiss.

* * *

Minhyuk arrives, and walks right into Bin and Dongmin’s apartment. 

“ _Well that’s not safe, they should really lock the door.”_ He announces, to no one in particular. 

He’s about to call out for Bin to announce he’s here, when he sees a lump on the couch. “ _Hyung?”_ He questions, walking closer. 

Sua then sits up, looking at Minhyuk. “ _Yah, don’t insult me like that! I’m much better looking than my brother.”_

_“My favorite Moon sibling!”_ Minhyuk cheers. “ _I didn’t know you were here already!”_

“ _One of our schedules for today got canceled.”_ Sua shrugs. “ _Come sit. The other two went into their room and shut the door not too long ago, so I assume they're making out.”_ She nods, patting the seat next to her. 

“ _Oh yeah, we have a while before we see them then.”_ Minhyuk laughs, happily plopping himself down next to Sua. “ _How are promotions going?”_

_“They’re tiring as always.”_ Sua responds, laying her head on Minhyuk’s shoulder. 

“ _Tiring but worth it?”_

_“Exactly.”_ Sua hums back. 

“ _You can take a nap if you want. I’m sure Bin will keep us up stressing tonight.”_ Minhyuk says softly, wrapping an arm around Sua. 

_“Wake me up before Dongmin oppa leaves. I want to say goodbye to him.”_ Sua mumbles back, snuggling into Minhyuk’s side. 

“ _Okay.”_ Minhyuk mumbles shyly. 

“ _Thank you.”_ Sua whispers, before quickly falling asleep. 

* * *

“ _Bin.”_ Dongmin whispers softly in between kisses. 

“ _Mhm?”_ Bin answers, unwilling to stop kissing Dongmin. 

“ _Bin I really… I really have to go.”_ Dongmin mumbles, making no move to actually leave. 

Bin doesn’t respond, choosing to leave a trail of kisses down his fiancé's neck instead. 

“ _You’re making it so hard to leave.”_ Dongmin whines. 

Bin just bites down on his neck in response. 

Dongmin lets out a small gasp before pulling away from Bin. “ _I swear to God, if I have a visible hickey on my wedding day, the first thing I do as your husband will be kill you.”_

Bin almost growls in response, pulling Dongmin back to him, before pulling his shirt down just enough where he can leave hickeys in places he knows can’t be seen. 

Dongmin lets him for a few minutes, relishing in the feeling of Bin’s love. “ _Fuck. Bin stop. We can’t. Your sister…”_

_“Is probably asleep on the couch.”_ Bin responds quickly, not giving up. 

“ _What if Minhyuk is here?”_

“ _Wouldn’t be the first time he’s heard things.”_ Bin mumbles, running his hands under Dongmin’s shirt and up his torso, touching as much skin as possible. 

Dongmin knows he has to get out now, or else he’ll give in. “ _Bin. Bin please. I really have to go. The sun is setting and you’re the one who wanted me to leave before the sun went down so it was safer.”_

Bin groans, and Dongmin knows he’s won this battle. “ _I hate when I screw myself over.”_ Bin mumbles, pulling himself away. 

Dongmin can’t help but chuckle a tiny bit. “ _I’m gonna say bye to Sua, and Minhyuk if he’s here, then head off. You coming?”_

_“Yeah, yeah. Go say bye to the other two first. I’m gonna sit here and think about my grandma for a minute.”_ Bin waves him off. 

Dongmin lets out another laugh as he ruffles Bin’s hair. He then grabs his bag, and leaves the room. 

What Dongmin sees when he walks into the living room makes his jaw drop; Minhyuk and Sua cuddling on the couch. He quickly whips out his phone, taking a picture. 

Minhyuk hears the sound of the camera, and quickly opens his eyes to see Dongmin right in front of him. “ _Hey hyung. Done making out with Bin now?”_ He asks casually, but quietly. 

“ _We were not making out.”_

_“Says your swollen lips.”_

_“Oh shut up. I want to know what’s going on here.”_ Dongmin raises an eyebrow. 

“ _Huh? She’s promoting right now, so she’s tired, so she’s taking a nap.”_

_“That doesn’t explain why you two are cuddling.”_ Dongmin argues. 

“ _She just laid down on my shoulder. What was I supposed to do, shove her off?”_ Minhyuk argues. 

“ _I’m just saying Hyuk, you looked awfully comfortable.”_ Dongmin teases. 

“ _Where’s hyung?”_ Minhyuk asks, trying to change the subject. 

“ _He’ll… be out in a minute. Don’t try and change the subject!”_

_“Hyung I’ve known her longer than I’ve known you. We’re just… good friends.”_ He nods back. 

“ _You remember the first time you walked in on Bin and I cuddled on the couch? You know, when I still insisted I was straight and all that? You, of course, knew that Bin liked me at that point. We had a very similar conversation to the one we’re currently having, and I insisted we were just good friends. You then told me to not play with his feelings, which confused me because I didn’t know he liked me. You see where I’m going with this?”_

_“This is a completely different situation. Sua doesn’t like me like that.”_ Minhyuk argues. 

Dongmin just shrugs back. “ _Just something to think about.”_

_“What’s going on?”_ Bin asks, finally coming out of the room. 

“ _Nothing!”_ Minhyuk mumbles quickly, removing his arm from around Sua. “ _Hey, Sua. It’s time to wake up.”_ He mumbles, shaking her shoulder slightly. 

“ _Comfy.”_ She mumbles back. 

“ _You’re the one who asked me to wake you up before Dongmin hyung left.”_

_“Oh is he leaving already?”_ She mumbles, finally sitting up. 

“ _Yeah I am, it’s starting to get dark.”_ Dongmin chimes in. 

“ _Dark?! How long did I sleep? Sorry Hyuk.”_

_“It’s okay, I don’t mind.”_ Minhyuk nods a bit. 

“ _Alright, well I’m actually leaving now. Do me a favor and don’t bug Bin too much tonight alright?”_

_“No promises.”_ Minhyuk shrugs. 

“ _We’ll see how much he bugs us first.”_ Sua smiles, getting up and hugging Dongmin goodbye. 

“ _I’ll see you tomorrow. Make sure Bin wakes up on time.”_ Dongmin smiles, hugging Sua back. 

“ _Hey! I’m not going to sleep through our wedding!”_ Bin pouts. 

“ _I wouldn’t put it past you.”_ Minhyuk laughs. 

“ _Don’t worry, I’ll make sure he’s there and ready on time. Promise!”_ Sua smiles. 

“ _Thank you Sua. Alright, I’ll see you all tomorrow!”_ Dongmin smiles, breaking the hug, and turning to grab his bag. 

“ _You’ll text me when you get there?”_ Bin asks softly. 

“ _Yes Binnie.”_ Dongmin smiles, starting to walk towards the door. 

Bin automatically follows him. “ _If you can't fall asleep call me. I’ll sing to you okay?”_

_“I’ll remember that if I can’t sleep.”_ Dongmin nods as they reach the door. 

“ _I love you.”_ Bin says softly. 

“ _I love you too. So much. I’ll see you tomorrow.”_

_“Tomorrow starts forever.”_

_“Forever.”_ Dongmin smiles back, leaning up to give one last kiss. 

Dongmin pulls away first and Bin tries to chase his lips. 

“ _I’ll never leave if I don’t leave now.”_

_“You're literally getting married tomorrow!”_ Minhyuk yells at them. 

“ _He’s right. Okay I’m actually leaving now. Bye Binnie.”_ Dongmin smiles, finally turning to leave. 

“ _Bye.”_ Bin says softly, watching Dongmin walk off a bit before closing the door. 

Minhyuk and Sua watch as Bin proceeds to walk over and throw himself onto a chair, landing upside down. 

“ _Hyung? Are you… okay?”_ Minhyuk asks cautiously. 

  
“ _I’m… getting married tomorrow.”_ Bin whispers. “ _And I’m absolutely terrified.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for yet another late update :(  
> Were starting to approach the end, but don't worry, I promise more drama is coming your way(:  
> Hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/binosaursrex?lang=en) or [tumblr](https://incorrect-binwoo.tumblr.com/) and leave me advice, call me a clown, rant about Binu, anything you want!  
> Comments and Kudos are always highly appreciated!<3


	27. Waxing Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating last week!  
> Enjoy~

“ _Do you think he’s awake yet?”_ Myungjun asks, sitting next to Dongmin on the couch in their dorm. 

“ _Oh no, not even in the slightest.”_ Dongmin laughs, sipping his coffee. 

“ _You seem awfully calm for someone getting married today.”_

_“Do I? Fantastic. Because I feel like I’m going to throw up I’m so nervous.”_

_“Oh that’s not good, don’t do that. Are you thinking you want to skip breakfast?”_

_“Yes, that’s exactly what I’m thinking, but I can’t. I promised Bin that I would eat, and that you would send him a picture to prove that I ate.”_

_“Okay, why?”_

_“Oh right, so it turns out we’re both actually suffering quite a bit of emotional trauma from all those years ago. His thing is with my eating.”_ Dongmin explains quickly. 

“ _Oh. Okay I guess that makes sense.”_

_“Yeah. However we decided to tackle that another day. Today is our wedding day. We both just want to let go, and be able to enjoy ourselves, and celebrate our love for each other. That’s it. That’s all I care about today. Everything else can wait.”_ Dongmin nods, finishing his coffee. 

“ _Today is your day. I’ll try my best to help make sure everything goes over smoothly!”_ Myungjun promises. 

“ _Thank you hyung. Now if you excuse me, I’m either going to go shower or throw up. We’ll see which one comes first.”_

* * *

_“BIN!”_ Minhyuk screams into his ear. Bin doesn’t even stir. 

Minhyuk sighs and looks at the time on his phone. Thirty eight minutes. It’s been thirty eight minutes since he started trying to wake up sleeping beauty. Clearly, screaming at him wasn’t working. 

Groaning, Minhyuk wanders into the kitchen and grabs two pots. He’s about to go bang them in Bin’s room before he remember’s Sua is still asleep on the couch. 

Minhyuk goes and crouches down next to the couch, smiling slightly to himself. Sua looked so peacefully, he almost didn’t want to wake her up. 

“ _Hey, Sua.”_ Minhyuk whispers, shaking her shoulder slightly. 

Sua slowly opens her eyes, meeting Minhyuk’s gentle ones. “ _Morning.”_ She greets with a soft smile. 

“ _M-morning.”_ Minhyuk smiles shyly back. “ _Sorry I had to wake you. I’m about to try and wake hyung up by banging two pots together and I figured it would be nicer if I woke you up before that.”_

_“I appreciate it. Thanks Hyuk.”_ Sua hums back. “ _Oppa still isn’t awake?”_

_“No. I’ve already tried shaking him, spraying him with water, slapping him, not in the face per Dongmin hyung’s request, and screaming into his ear. Oh, I also flung my entire body on top of him, that didn’t work either. So banging pots is next on the list.”_

_“Do you guys have to go through this everyday?”_ Sua asks, clearly amused. 

“ _No! Dongmin hyung has some magical powers or something! He can wake Bin hyung up in five seconds flat!”_

_“I’m convinced they’re soulmates. There’s no other explanation.”_ Sua laughs a bit. 

“ _You’re probably right.”_ Minhyuk laughs back. 

The two then fall into silence, just simply staring into each other’s eyes for a moment. 

“ _Right, well I have a stubborn groom to wake up.”_ Minhyuk nods, quickly turning his eyes back to the pots as he stands up. 

“ _Oh yeah! If the pots don’t work I’ll come in and give it a go.”_ Sua smiles, finally sitting up. 

“ _Okay! I’ll let you know.”_ Minhyuk nods and quickly walks off to the bedroom, blushing. 

Minhyuk takes a deep breath and collects himself, before carefully positioning the pans close to Bin’s head. “ _This better work.”_ He mumbles to himself, before he starts banging the two pots together over and over again. 

Eventually Minhyuk stops, and watches as Bin rolls over. After waiting another minute, Minhyuk realizes that he has still not succeeded in waking Bin up. 

“ _Sua? Any ideas?”_ Minhyuk calls out desperately. 

Sua comes walking into the room a minute later. “ _I have one, but if it doesn’t work, it’s all I got.”_

_“Doesn’t hurt to try.”_ Minhyuk shrugs. 

Sua nods as she walks towards Bin and clears her throat. “ _Bin if you don’t wake up right now, I’m going to walk down that aisle today and steal Dongmin for myself.”_ She announces, loudly and proudly. 

Bin’s eyes shoot open at an alarming rate. 

“ _Unbelievable. I bang pots over your head and nothing. Sua makes one last attempt to steal Dongmin and you wake right up.”_ Minhyuk groans, walking out to put away the pans. 

Bin, whose brain is still working on turning on, starts to panic. “ _Sua! Dongmin! Where is he? Why isn’t he here? Is he in the apartment? Is he okay? What happened to him?!”_

_“You know, your inability to remember things when you first wake up is a real pain sometimes. You’re getting married today.”_

“ _OH MY GOD YOU’RE RIGHT! I'M GONNA BE LATE WHY DIDN’T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER?!”_ Bin shoots out of bed and flings himself into the bathroom. 

“ _Is he okay?”_ Minhyuk asks, coming back into the room. 

“ _Oh this is your first time witnessing completely panicked and still mostly asleep Bin! It’s one of my favorites. Get ready to take a picture.”_ Sua smiles, patting the bed next to her. 

Minhyuk just takes a seat and gets his phone out like he’s told. 

“ _Oppa! Come here!”_ Sua calls out. 

Bin comes back into the room, and suddenly Minhyuk is glad he was ready to take a picture. Bin wore no shirt and fuzzy duck printed pajama pants. His hair stuck up in every direction possible, and his bow tie hung around his neck, barely even tied at all. 

“ _What?!”_ Bin mumbles around his toothbrush as he works on brushing his teeth. 

“ _We woke you up with plenty of time. There’s still an hour and a half before you have to start getting ready.”_ Sua laughs. 

“ _Also where did you get that bow tie? Your wedding bow tie is with your suit.”_ Minhyuk questions. 

“ _I- don’t want to answer that.”_ Bin mumbles, walking back to the bathroom. 

“ _Well that was fun.”_ Minhyuk laughs. 

“ _Told you.”_ Sua laughs back. 

* * *

“ _How long has he been pacing?”_ Jinwoo whispers to Myungjun, as they sit on the couch watching Dongmin go back and forth. 

“ _Almost twenty minutes.”_ Myungjun whispers back. 

“ _Have you tried talking to him?”_

_“Yeah. He didn’t even acknowledge that I said anything though.”_

_“Well we have to leave in five minutes to meet the hair and makeup team. I'm going to go help Sanha pack the car up. I leave this,”_ Jinwoo gestures to the panicked Dongmin, “ _to you.”_ He nods, walking out of the room. 

Myungjun sighs as he pushes himself up from the couch. “ _Dongmin.”_

No reply. 

Myungjun then walks right into Dongmin’s path. Dongmin runs directly into him before he finally snaps out of it. 

“ _Hyung! Sorry are you okay?”_

_“I’m fine Dongmin. Are you okay?”_ Myungjun asks softly. 

“ _What? Of course I’m okay. Why would I not be okay?”_

_“I don’t know, it’s just that you just spent twenty minutes pacing. Is there something you want to get off your chest?”_

_“No… I’m just nervous. What if I mess up? What if I trip while I’m walking down the aisle? What if I forget my vows? What if I drop the ring while I’m trying to put it on his finger? What if I step on his foot during our first dance? The list of things I could mess up just goes on and on!”_

_“I’ll be there to make sure you don’t trip! I have your vows on a piece of paper in my pocket if you need it, and if you drop the ring then you’ll pick it up! You guys dance together all the time, and never once have you stepped on his foot. If this is the first time that you do, you’ll both laugh it off! Honestly, I think you just need to see him. I believe that the second you see him, as you’re walking down the aisle to him, that all your nerves will just disappear. You just have to get there.”_ Myungjun says softly, grabbing both his hands. 

Dongmin nods a bit. “ _Okay. Okay yeah you’re probably right. I just need to see him.”_ He mumbles, more trying to convince himself. “ _How long until we leave to meet hair and makeup?”_

Myungjun checks his watch. “ _Two minutes.”_

_“TWO MINUTES?! We still have to pack the van! We need our suits, our shoes, the pin, and the gifts I got Bin!”_

_“Jinwoo and Sanha are already working on it. Your only job for today is to relax. Let us handle the stress okay?”_

_“But-”_ Dongmin starts to argue. 

“ _Dongmin. You handed all of us a detailed schedule and checklist that we’re following. We’ve got this.”_

Dongmin sighs before he nods a bit. “ _Apparently unstressed me is extremely prepared for stressed me.”_

_“You’re always prepared Dongmin. Now come on, we have one minute until we’re supposed to leave according to your schedule.”_ Myungjun nods, pushing Dongmin out the door. 

* * *

“ _Okay according to Min’s checklist, we should have our suits and shoes, Sua’s dress, and the rings.”_

_“I have the rings in my pocket, our suits are hanging over near the window, our shoes right below that.”_ Minhyuk nods. 

“ _And my dress and heels are right next to the suits!”_ Sua chimes in happily. 

“ _Fantastic! Now all I have to do is get ready and walk down the aisle and get married!”_ Bin laughs nervously before allowing himself to fall onto a chair. 

“ _Hyung? You okay?”_ Minhyuk asks softly. 

“ _Hyuk, what if I’m a terrible husband? What if getting married is what drives us apart?”_ Bin asks, fear in his eyes. 

“ _I’ll take this one.”_ Sua smiles, patting Minhyuk on the shoulder before taking a seat in front of Bin. 

“ _Alright oppa, listen to me. You are completely head over heels for this man. You guys have been together for what, ten years now? The only difference between yesterday and today, is today you become legally together. That’s it. You’ve been an amazing boyfriend to him, I know you have. Whenever he comes home with you, he never stops gushing over how amazing you are to him, and how lucky he feels to have you. But oppa, I thank the heavens everyday that you found someone that makes you so unbelievably happy. Mom and I used to have conversations about you all the time. We both worried about you constantly. There were some days that you seemed great, and some days where we were scared that you would be left alone too long. Then, by some miracle, Dongmin came into your life. He gave you a purpose, one that you had been unconsciously searching for. He saved you, and honestly it seems like you saved him too. You guys are meant to be with each other, you two need each other like you need oxygen to breathe. Yes, being a husband instead of a boyfriend might be a small learning curve, but I believe you guys will make it. That’s why I asked mom to give Dongmin the moon.”_ Sua smiles. 

Bin’s head snaps up. “ _Wait. You what?”_

“ _She didn’t tell you? When I asked her to give it to Dongmin, she confessed she was having a hard time making the decision. She said it felt like picking a favorite between her children. However for me, it was a simple decision. Yes, when I was little, I dreamed of my groom wearing the pin, and someday passing it down to my children. However, the second you told me you were engaged, I knew I wanted you to have it. You’re my big brother, and your happiness means the world to me. Plus, the last time I dated anyone was almost three years ago. Let me tell you, it is hella convenient dating someone in your own group. It is impossible to find time to date otherwise.”_ Sua pouts. 

Bin just lets out a small laugh. “ _I guess I wouldn’t know, but I can see it.”_

_“Anyway, that’s not the point. We all believe in this marriage. I cannot wait to welcome Dongmin into the family officially. He’s going to fit in perfectly. Plus, I’m about to have the hottest brother in law!”_ Sua giggles. 

“ _Somethings never change.”_ Bin laughs a tiny bit. “ _Thank you Sua. Seriously. I was thinking of ways to bring up mom giving Min the moon, but I feel even more relieved knowing that you already knew.”_

_“You’re welcome oppa. Now let’s start getting ready yeah? Hair and makeup teams are all ready to go. Mom will be here soon too.”_

_“Yeah, let's start getting ready.”_ Bin smiles back. 

* * *

“ _Dongmin~ you have a visitor!”_ Myungjun sings happily. 

“ _A visitor? I’m not expecting anyone.”_ Dongmin mumbles. 

“ _This one is a surprise.”_ Myungjun cheers pulling a person into the room. 

The moment Dongmin sees who it is, a huge smile appears on his face. 

“ _Donghwi! I thought you couldn’t make it!”_ He cheers, going to hug his little brother. 

“ _Like I would miss my big brother’s wedding. I worked extra the last few days to make up for missing today! I found out I could definitely make it four days ago. However I received a text that said to tell you I couldn’t make it.”_ Donghwi laughs. 

“ _Yah! I was actually really sad when you said you couldn’t make it.”_

_“But Dongmin!”_ Myungjun whines. “ _I got him to take my spot! I got him a suit and tie and everything. He’s going to be a part of the wedding party!”_

_“Wait, seriously?”_

_“Yes!”_ Myungjun cheers. 

“ _Surprise!”_ Donghwi smiles. 

“ _I’m so happy you’re here. The only family member I really care about.”_ Dongmin smiles. 

“ _I’m sorry about mom.”_ Donghwi sighs. “ _But I support you a thousand percent!”_

_“I know you do. You always have. Thank you.”_ Dongmin says softly. “ _And M-hyung, thank you for planning this. It really is a nice surprise.”_

_“Of course Dongmin.”_

* * *

A loud knock on the door made Dongmin jump, which made the hair stylist back away from him. 

Myungjun bounces over to the door and opens it slightly. “ _Who is it?”_

“ _It’s just me hyung. I come bearing gifts.”_ Minhyuk responds. 

“ _Acceptable! Come on in!”_ Myungjun cheers back, opening the door for him. 

“ _Minhyuk! Hi!”_ Dongmin cheers, having downed a mimosa, now feeling much calmer. 

“ _Hey hyung. How are you?”_ Minhyuk smiles, walking over towards Dongmin. 

“ _Feeling more relaxed since having alcohol.”_ Dongmin admits with a small laugh. “ _How is Bin? Is he doing okay? Everything going smoothly so far?”_

_“Well we got all the outfits and the rings here in one piece so we’re good on that front. Hyung is doing okay. He got a little stressed out earlier when we first arrived, but Sua talked him out of it. He mostly just misses you and is getting impatient now.”_ Minhyuk says honestly. 

“ _Sounds like the Bin I know.”_ Dongmin smiles back. 

“ _Anyway, here in official business, gift giving! He said to tell you that, he knows you two agreed to not do gifts for each other, but he got you a few small things that you’re getting now, and one bigger thing that he will apparently give to you later.”_ Minhyuk shrugs, offering him a bag. 

“ _I… did the exact same thing.”_ Dongmin laughs, taking the bag from Minhyuk. “ _He doesn’t get his yet though.”_

_“Fair enough. I’m not allowed to leave until you open it apparently.”_ Minhyuk nods. 

“ _Okay okay, I’ll open it.”_ Dongmin smiles, opening the gift bag up. “ _Oh they’re numbered!”_ He says, almost too excitedly. 

“ _Dork.”_ Myungjun laughs. 

“ _It’s my wedding day leave me alone!”_ Dongmin argues, pulling out the piece marked with a one. 

“ _Never!”_

Ignoring him, Dongmin opens the present, and he can’t help but let out a laugh. “ _It’s a picture of the made bed this morning. How long did that take him?”_

_“About half an hour. He kept groaning, something about ‘Dongmin tucks it in!’ and him not being able to figure out how to tuck it in.”_ Minhyuk laughs. 

“ _He really is helpless when it comes to making the bed.”_ Dongmin laughs back, grabbing the one marked with a two. “ _He framed our wedding invitation! I mentioned to him once that I thought we should.”_

_“I think I know what the third one is actually.”_ Minhyuk nods. 

“ _Well that’s next.”_ Dongmin laughs, picking it up and opening it up. He looks at it for a moment confused, until it finally hits him. “ _SHUT THE FRONT DOOR! NO WAY!”_ He yells. 

“ _What is it?”_ Myungjun asks. 

“ _BIN GOT HIS DRIVER'S LICENSE! I've been telling him to get it for years and look! Here it is! In my very hands!”_

_“You can make him drive you the next time you have to go anywhere!”_ Minhyuk laughs. 

“ _It’ll be the grocery store. Bin eats a lot of food.”_ Dongmin laughs, grabbing the last one. 

“ _I have no idea what this one is. He wouldn’t tell me no matter what.”_ Minhyuk nods, eager to watch Dongmin open it. 

Dongmin shrugs, and opens it. Inside, he finds a well folded letter along with a little box. He picks up the letter first. 

“ _Read it out loud, read it out loud!”_ Myungjun cheers. 

“ _You’re such a hopeless romantic.”_ Dongmin laughs. 

“ _I know I am! Now shut up and read!”_

Dongmin just rolls his eyes playfully before he starts reading. 

“ _Minnie~ finally. Today is the day. Once you read this, it’ll have been almost twelve hours since we willingly didn’t see or communicate with each other. At this point, I’m probably going insane. At this point, I’m probably once again realizing how much you light up my life, and how dull it would be without you. Dongmin, I love you more than I know how to put into words, and yet today in my vows, I will attempt to do just that. Crazy isn’t it? We’re about to be the first gay idol couple to be married. Our love will live on forever. Thank you for taking that leap of faith with me. Thank you for loving me. I have to save something for the vows so I’ll end it here. Min, I love you, and I cannot wait to see you soon. Love, Binnie._

_P.S, I totally forgot to mention the box. I gave you the item inside the day I first declared my love for you, so I thought it only appropriate that I give you another the day I declare my love to you forever.”_ Dongmin stumbled through the entire letter, after he started crying a sentence in. 

Shakily, he opens the box to find another four leaf clover charm, engraved with the day’s date. Dongmin starts sobbing. 

“ _Dongmin?”_ Myungjun asks softly. 

“ _I g-get to marry m-my best f-friend. I feel so lucky.”_

_“You guys have amazing make up. Even with his tears it hasn’t moved at all.”_ Donghwi comments, which makes Dongmin chuckle slightly through his tears. 

“ _Here Dongmin. Let me.”_ Myungjun smiles, taking the new charm from him. 

Dongmin turns and lets Myungjun unclasp his necklace, just long enough to slip the new charm on. He smiles a bit as he admires the new charm in the mirror. “ _Fuck I need to stop crying, my eyes will get all red and puffy.”_ He laughs, dabbing at his eyes. 

“ _I brought eye drops to help!”_ Myungjun cheers.

“ _I knew I brought you along for a good reason.”_

* * *

“ _Dongmin, you need to breathe!”_ Myungjun reminds him. 

“ _What if this is all a big mistake?! What if our relationship has only lasted for so long because we kept it the same? What if this change is what ruins us? WHY IS NO ONE ELSE PANICKING?!”_

“ _Would it make you feel better if someone else was panicking too?”_ Myungjun asks calmly. 

“ _YES IT WOULD!”_

_“Sanha, panic!”_ Myungjun commands. 

Sanha immediately hops up and starts to pace and pretends to panic. 

“ _Yes! See Sanha gets it! Thank you Sanha for understanding! Oh my god I’m going to be sick. I can’t do this. This is way too much!”_ Dongmin mumbles as he keeps pacing. 

“ _Donghwi! Loving brother encouragement!”_ Myungjun tells him. 

Donghwi nods as he goes and grabs Dongmin’s shoulders to stop him from pacing. “ _Hyung! You’re overthinking again. You got this. You can do this! I promise you’ll be so happy once you walk down that aisle! It won’t seem so scary anymore after you see him!”_

“ _I’m not overthinking! I’m being perfectly reasonable!”_ Dongmin argues. 

“ _Sanha, hoodie!”_ Myungjun yells. 

Sanha quickly stops pacing and panicking to throw Myungjun the requested hoodie. 

Myungjun walked over and held the hoodie out to Dongmin. “ _Smell.”_

_“W-what?”_ Dongmin asks.

“ _I said smell!”_

Dongmin decides to just do as he’s told and smells the hoodie. His eyes go wide, and he proceeds to take the hoodie from Myungjun’s hands before sitting on a nearby chair and curling up with it. 

Dongmin was visibly more calm, and Myungjun was proud that he had the forethought to bring one of Bin’s hoodies. 

“ _You really should’ve opened with that.”_ Sanha mentions. 

“ _He said he wanted someone to panic with him, so that’s what we got.”_ Myungjun shrugs back. 

“ _It’s amazing how much just the sweatshirt was able to calm him down.”_ Donghwi comments. 

“ _I’m honestly not sure how these two ever lived without each other. They are each other’s safe places.”_ Myungjun shrugs. “ _Alright everyone! Get dressed! We have half an hour until showtime!”_

* * *

“ _How are you feeling?”_ Myungjun asks softly, working on straightening Dongmin’s bow tie. 

“ _A little nervous, but not panicky. I know that the others are lining up right now. They’ll walk down, then next, Bin will walk down the aisle. Then it’s my turn. Then I finally get to see him. That’s what I’m focusing on right now.”_ Dongmin nods. 

“ _You’re so close Dongmin.”_ Myungjun smiles. “ _The only thing you need now is the pin.”_

_“Right.”_ Dongmin nods, walking over to his bag and pulling the pin out. 

“ _What side do you want it on?”_

_“The right side. If it’s on the right side, it’ll be a waxing moon. That means it’s still growing, just like our love. If it’s on the left side, it would be a waning moon, which means it’s getting smaller.”_ Dongmin replies softly. 

Normally, Myungjun would make fun of him for being a dork, but he lets it slide for now. “ _The right side it is. I’ll be careful so I don’t poke you.”_ He smiles, carefully placing the pin on Dongmin’s jacket. “ _There. You’re all ready.”_

“ _Now we just wait for the wedding planner to text that we can start heading down.”_ Dongmin nods a bit, walking over to the mirror to examine himself. “ _Wow… I look good.”_ He says softly. 

Myungjun can’t help but smile at the confidence. “ _How you see yourself right now… this is how Bin sees you everyday.”_

“ _That text needs to hurry up.”_ Dongmin laughs a bit. 

“ _Any minute now.”_ Myungjun assures. 

Suddenly the door to his room flies open, no warning given. “ _Dongmin.”_

  
Dongmin whips around, his eyes going wide. “ _Mom?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone say... drama?  
> Hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/binosaursrex?lang=en) or [tumblr](https://incorrect-binwoo.tumblr.com/)


	28. Here Comes... The Groom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Binu Day <3

“ _There’s my Binnie!”_

_“Mom!”_ Bin cheers hopping up from his chair to hug his mom. 

“ _Oh my goodness. I can’t believe my little boy is getting married today!”_ His mom says, already tearing up. 

“ _Mom! Please don’t start crying yet.”_ Bin laughs. 

“ _How many times have you cried today?”_ She argues. 

“ _Only once!”_

“ _Three times.”_ Minhyuk mouths from behind Bin. 

“ _You get your emotions from me.”_ His mom laughs softly. “ _How are you feeling? Nervous at all?”_

_“Terrified.”_ Bin admits with a small nod. “ _However I’ve been waiting for this day for ages. The day same sex marriage became legal and all the sudden marriage was a possibility for me again. I’ve been waiting for this since that day.”_

_“I’m so proud of you. Did you guys know you’re going to be the first gay idol couple to be married?”_

_“I realized that last night while writing Min a letter actually.”_ Bin nods a tiny bit. 

“ _I can’t wait until Dongmin is my son-in-law. You better be bringing him home for Christmas!”_

_“Yes mom, we’ll be there.”_ Bin laughs. 

“ _Sua, it would be nice if you could bring someone too.”_ Their mom jokes. 

“ _Trust me, I’m trying.”_ Sua groans back.

* * *

“ _I’m going to lose my mind.”_ Bin states matter of factually. 

“ _Why this time?”_ Sua asks. 

“ _I have not seen or talked to him in twelve hours. TWELVE HOURS!”_

_“You know you agreed to do this right?”_ Minhyuk asks. 

“ _Not helpful Minhyuk!”_ Bin groans. 

“ _Oh come on oppa! You know it’ll be worth it once you see him walking down the aisle.”_ Sua smiles. 

“ _Isn’t that why you wanted to walk down the aisle first?”_ His mom asks. 

“ _We did a coin toss actually. Heads I walk down first, tails he walks down first. Neither of us actually had a preference.”_

_“They both looked awfully relieved after seeing the results though.”_ Minhyuk chimes in. 

“ _Aren’t you supposed to make this day easier for me?!”_ Bin snaps. 

Minhyuk just shrugs back. 

Frustrated and feeling rather impatient, Bin’s hands go to his neck on instinct and start scratching. 

Almost immediately, Minhyuk wrestles Bin’s hands away from his neck. 

“ _... Thank you. Sorry I snapped at you.”_ Bin mumbles softly. 

“ _It’s okay, I was expecting it.”_ Minhyuk shrugs back, letting Bin’s hands go. 

“ _Oh, hey can you go give this to Min?”_ Bin asks, holding out a sparkly silver bag. 

“ _What’s in it?”_ Minhyuk asks. 

“ _Presents I got him. Please tell him that I know we agreed to not do presents, but I got him a few small things, and one bigger thing that I’m giving him later.”_

_“Oh that’s right! Isn’t your drivers license in here?”_

_“How did you know I got my drivers license?”_

_“... Not important. I’ll be back!”_ Minhyuk cheers turning to leave. 

“ _Make sure you don’t leave until he opens them all!”_ Bin calls out after him. 

“ _Got it!”_

* * *

A knock rings through the room before it opens. 

“ _I have arrived!”_ Jinwoo announces. 

“ _Hyung! Hey! You’re awfully late.”_ Bin comments. 

“ _Yeah sorry. Dongmin asked me to do some things this morning.”_

_“Oh really? Like what?”_

_“Not important.”_ Jinwoo shrugs back. 

“ _I don’t believe you.”_ Bin pouts back. 

“ _I was just working with the wedding planner to ensure everything was in place.”_ Jinwoo lies with ease. 

“ _That… sounds like something Dongmin would do.”_ Bin nods back. “ _How does it look?”_

_“It looks exactly how I heard you two describe it. I think you two will be extremely happy with the turnout!”_ Jinwoo cheers. 

“ _Oh that’s a huge relief! I’m so excited I want to go marry him right now!”_ Bin smiles, almost jumping up and down. 

“ _Bin honey, you’re still in your sweatpants.”_ His mom comments. 

“ _And? I’d marry him in my sweatpants if he’d let me!”_

_“Those aren’t even your sweatpants. They’re his.”_ Jinwoo comments. 

Bin looks at his sweatpants and realizes Jinwoo was right, these were not his sweatpants. “ _Okay then I would marry him in his sweatpants if he let me!”_

_“Dongmin would never let you walk down that aisle in sweatpants.”_

_“That is so not the point here!”_ Bin whines, forcing himself to sit still so the hair stylist could continue working. “ _The point is that I am so helplessly, stupidly in love. I mean, I sit here, scared about becoming a husband. Scared about what a change might do to our relationship. However, then I think about all the bullshit we’ve already had to suffer through, and I realize if we could make it through all that, then how in the hell is this one small positive change going to tear us apart? I get to marry my absolute best friend, and for that I feel like the luckiest person in the world.”_

* * *

“ _Hyung?”_ Bin asks softly. 

“ _Yeah Bin what’s up?”_ Jinwoo answers. 

“ _Has there been any news from M-hyung?”_

_“News? What kind of news are you looking for?”_

“ _I don’t know… just… is he okay? Is he still… you know… here?”_ Bin asks nervously. 

Jinwoo’s eyes widened in surprise. “ _Is that something you’re worried about?”_

Bin sighs a bit. “ _It’s not that I doubt his love for me. It’s just… I know his anxiety could trigger cold feet. It’s not really that I’m wondering if he ran away, I’m just wondering how he’s feeling.”_ Bin explains a bit. 

Jinwoo nods a bit. “ _That makes perfect sense. I’ll tell you the truth because you deserve nothing less. Jun did say that Dongmin talked about leaving and not being able to do this once, but they managed to calm him back down. Besides that, Dongmin has said he’s felt sick a few times, but that’s all. Apparently, he had some alcohol and calmed down quite a bit after that.”_

_“Oh, well that’s honestly a relief. I kinda expected there to be a search party by now.”_ Bin admits. “ _Now what’s this alcohol you speak of and do we have some?”_

Jinwoo laughs a bit. “ _Mimosas, and yes we do. Would you like one?”_

_“God yes please!”_

* * *

_“I can’t believe this is actually happening.”_ Bin mumbles, starting to pace a bit. 

“ _Well I was going to ask you how you were feeling, but I think I know the answer.”_ His mom laughs. 

“ _It’s just… I’m getting married. I mean, I’ve known all day that I’m getting married but like… I’m actually getting married.”_

_“There’s no need to be nervous! What’s the worst that could happen?”_

_“The worst? Oh I don’t know, his anxiety kicks into high gear and he gets cold feet and runs out, and I’m left standing there in front of all our friends and family looking like a complete idiot. He runs away and I spend the next three weeks trying to get in contact with him, and when I finally see him, he breaks up with me for good and leaves my life forever. My life becomes completely meaningless and I have no will to live anymore. Dongmin ends up marrying some pimped up princess his mom approves of, has two kids and lives happily ever after, while I suffer alone the rest of my life.”_ Bin replies dramatically. 

“ _You definitely watch way too many romantic dramas. None of that is going to happen! Trust me Bin, Dongmin would never leave you at the altar.”_ His mom smiles softly. 

“ _I’m just stressed. They’re all starting to line up, then they’ll walk down, then I’ll walk down, then I just have to sit and wait for Min. I’m starting to think maybe I should’ve wanted to go second.”_

_“Bin! He’s going to come. I promise he’s going to come! You’re stressing over nothing. I would’ve never approved of him if I had any thoughts of him leaving you, especially on your wedding day.”_

_“You’re right. I know you’re right.”_ Bin mumbles. 

“ _I’ve told you your whole life, mom is always right.”_ She laughs back. 

Suddenly, Bin’s phone buzzes and he jumps. “ _Oh it’s the wedding planner. We can start heading down.”_ Bin nods a bit. 

“ _This is it Binnie. Are you ready?”_ His mom smiles. 

“ _Do I look okay?”_

“ _You look better than okay. You look so handsome Bin. My little boy is all grown up.”_

_“Thank you mom.”_ Bin says softly, a small smile on his face. “ _Is dad here?”_

_“Yes, he texted me he’s here and seated already.”_ His mom confirms. 

“ _Okay good. Okay… I think I’m ready.”_ Bin nods a bit. 

“ _I’m sure everyone is waiting. Only a few more minutes until you get to see him.”_ His mom reminds him with a smile. 

“ _Only a few more minutes.”_ Bin smiles back. “ _Let’s go.”_

Soon, Bin is standing behind two grand doors, bouncing on his feet, waiting for them to open. 

“ _I love you Binnie.”_ His mom smiles. 

“ _I love you too mom. I wanted to thank you. Thank you for supporting me, and being here today. Thank you for being willing to walk me down the aisle even though I’m not going into a traditional marriage. You never questioned me or tried to change my mind. You even teased me about liking Dongmin before I was willing to admit I liked him. You calmed me down when I realized I was falling in love with Dongmin, or as I referred to him at the time, a straight dude. You encouraged me to confess to him and even texted me right after I told you I was finally going to go through with it to wish me luck, then again ten minutes later to see how it went. You were the very first one to know that we started dating, and you showed us so much support that I cried. Dongmin wasn’t even out to his parents before I introduced him to you and dad as my boyfriend, and you both showed him so much love and support that he was overwhelmed by it. Now, here we are, just waiting to walk down the aisle on our wedding day. So thank you mom, for everything you’ve ever done for us.”_

_“You don’t have to thank me Binnie. All I ever wanted as a mother was for my children to be happy. You are happy, so I feel like I have succeeded as a mother.”_

Suddenly, music starts playing softly from the other side of the doors. 

“ _Ah that’s us. Are you ready?”_ Bin’s mom smiles, offering her arm. 

“ _I’m so ready.”_ Bin smiles back, happily taking her arm. 

Another moment passes by before the grand doors open and Bin is met with bright colors and curious eyes. His mom has to urge him to start walking, as he almost seemed to forget he was supposed to. 

As the two walked down the aisle, Bin took the time to take in his surroundings. He takes in the faces of their friends and family, all smiling back at him excitedly. He takes in the carefully arranged decorations surrounding the room, and the carefully placed colorful flowers. They were grand and beautiful, exactly what he and Dongmin had discussed. He made a mental note to thank their wedding planner again later. 

Finally, Bin lets his eyes wander to his sister and his best friends standing up front. Mild panic sets in when he counts and he realizes only three of the four members were there, but his brain was too busy working to try and figure out which member was missing. As they near the front, Bin finally realizes Donghwi was there, and his face lights up even more. 

“ _Dongmin’s brother is here! I bet he’s super excited.”_ Bin whispers to his mom. 

“ _Oh what a lovely surprise!”_ She whispers back. 

Soon, they reach the end of the aisle, and Bin stops to hug his mom one last time. “ _Thank you.”_

_“I wish you a happy and successful marriage.”_ His mom smiles softly, before letting Bin go to take her seat in the front row. 

Bin turns and takes his place, smiling at all his friends. 

“ _Donghwi, I’m so happy you could make it.”_

_“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”_ Donghwi smiles back. 

Soon, new music starts playing, and Bin immediately turns to look at the doors. The whole room turns with him, everyone excited to catch a glimpse of Dongmin. 

Bin tries to bounce his nerves out as he watches two guards hired to work their wedding reach for the doors. He drops his head and looks at his feet, almost too nervous to watch. The doors open slowly, much too slow for Bin’s liking. All Bin needed was to see Dongmin, to hold Dongmin once more. 

His head snaps up when he hears the creak of the doors. He could feel the nerves mix with his excitement, leaving a funny feeling in his stomach. A moment later, a collective gasp comes from the audience. 

The doors were open, only nobody was there. 

Bin’s world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all should've known what was going to happen already (:  
> Come yell at me on [tumblr](https://incorrect-binwoo.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/binosaursrex?lang=en)  
> Drop a comment or a kudo to make my day!  
> Also I need to write more of this, yikes.


	29. Haejin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update last week!  
> Please read ending notes for an announcement!  
> Enjoy~

“ _Mom?”_ Dongmin asks, shocked. 

“ _Uh oh.”_ Myungjun mumbles to himself. 

“ _Mom what the hell are you doing up here? You’re the one who wouldn’t walk me down the aisle. You lost your chance, and I’m not giving you another.”_

_“Don’t be silly Dongmin. I’m simply here to keep you from making a huge mistake.”_ She replies simply. 

“ _Mistake? Marrying the love of my life is a mistake to you?”_ Dongmin argues. 

“ _That boy is not the love of your life Dongmin.”_ She shoots back. 

“ _That boy has a name! You can shit on me all you want, but you will show respect to Bin!”_

_“Oh dear, you know I respect Bin. A hard working boy from a young age. I don’t agree with his lifestyle, but he is not my son so that is not my problem.”_ She shrugs back. 

“ _You’re so frustrating! All you had to do today was sit quietly in your seat! That’s it! That’s all I asked of you! Yet you can’t even do that!”_

_“I will not let my son waste his life away, married to some boy.”_

_“Well that’s not your choice to make now is it?!”_ Dongmin snaps back. 

“ _Dongmin, the wedding planner texted. We have to start heading down.”_ Myungjun whispers softly. 

“ _Actually, it is my choice. You will be getting married today Dongmin. I have set up an arranged marriage for you.”_ His mother states matter of factually. 

Dongmin almost chokes on air. “ _I’m sorry, what?!”_

‘ _We need all available security to Dongmin’s room… ASAP.’_ Myungjun texts the wedding planner. 

“ _Haejin, come here!”_ His mother calls out into the hallway. 

A moment later, a beautiful young girl walks in the room, dressed in a wedding dress. 

“ _Dongmin, meet your wife. This is Haejin.”_ His mom nods. 

Haejin immediately bows ninety degrees towards Dongmin. “ _Hello. It’s great to meet you. I will do my best to be the perfect wife.”_ She speaks softly. 

“ _MOM WHAT THE FUCK?”_ Dongmin screams. 

“ _Dongmin do not curse in front of your new bride!”_ His mom hisses. 

“ _She is not my bride! I will not marry her!”_

“ _Please sir. I can cook, I’ll always have meals ready when you get home from work, and I’ll clean too. The house will always be spotless. I’ll take care of the kids, I’ll really be the perfect wife. I’m pure too, I promise.”_ Haejin speaks carefully, like every word was rehearsed. 

“ _Your virgin bride. The person you were always meant to marry.”_ His mom nods. “ _Now take that stupid pin off and lets go.”_

Myungjun is frantically trying to get a hold of someone to tell them what’s going on, to tell Bin so he doesn’t freak out. 

“ _This pin is not stupid! It’s been in his family for generations! His family loves me, and supports us so much that they passed their family treasure to me! You are no longer welcome at my wedding, and you are no longer someone I consider as part of my life. Do you understand?”_ Dongmin growls. 

“ _Speak respectfully to me. I’m your mother.”_

_“YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER!”_ Dongmin yells back, trying hard not to cry. 

“ _Security is on the way.”_ Myungjun tells Dongmin. 

“ _My mother would support me, and be proud of me! My mother would be happy because I’m happy! So don’t you dare call yourself my mother, because you are nothing to me.”_

_“Dongmin don’t be ridiculous.”_

_“I meant every word I said.”_ Dongmin snaps back.

“ _Security!”_ A voice comes from behind the door before it opens again, allowing five men to come into the room. 

“ _These two are not welcome guests here. Please escort them out, and ensure they do not get back in.”_ Dongmin orders. 

“ _As you wish sir.”_ One of the guards nods. The guards then turn to grab Haejin and Dongmin’s mom. 

“ _Please sir! I promise I’ll be the best wife possible! I’ll never argue!”_ Haejin tries to beg once more. 

“ _I DON’T WANT A WIFE.”_ Dongmin’s voice booms throughout the room. 

“ _You’re making a mistake Dongmin.”_ His mother argues. 

“ _Get. Out.”_

The guards struggle slightly, but manage to wrestle the two out of the room. 

Dongmin is still for a moment, just staring at the closed door. 

“ _Dongmin?...”_ Myungjun asks softly. 

“ _I feel lightheaded.”_ Dongmin mumbles back, wobbling a bit. 

“ _Woah woah woah. Okay come here, sit down.”_ Myungjun says, quickly going over and helping Dongmin walk over to a chair to sit in. 

Dongmin stumbles with every step, but manages to make it without passing out. 

“ _Here drink some water.”_ Myungjun says softly, holding a bottle out to him. 

Dongmin tries, but his arm is shaking too much for him to be able to take a drink without spilling it all over himself. 

“ _Okay, here we go.”_ Myungjun says softly, helping him take a drink. “ _Small sips.”_ He reminds him. 

“ _I need Bin.”_ Dongmin mumbles with a shaky breath. Suddenly his head snaps up. “ _Oh my god. Bin.”_

* * *

Bin’s world went black. 

Minhyuk was quick on his feet, catching Bin before he fell to the ground. 

“ _Hyung.”_ Sanha whispers to Jinwoo. 

“ _Yeah?”_ Jinwoo replies, nervously looking at Bin. 

“ _Dongmin hyung’s mom isn’t in her seat. I don’t think he ran away. I think he was stopped.”_

Jinwoo looks over and realizes that Sanha was right, Dongmin’s mom was not where she was supposed to be. “ _Fuck.”_ He curses under his breath. “ _Okay Sanha I first need you to go find the wedding planner and tell her we have one passed out groom. Then I need you to go to Dongmin’s room and see if you can help. I’m going to help Minhyuk get Bin somewhere a little less visible so we can wake him up, then I’m going to deal with the guests.”_

_“Got it.”_ Sanha nods, quickly running off to find the wedding planner. 

Jinwoo then moves to help Minhyuk get Bin just out of sight of all the guests. 

“ _Alright can we wake him up?”_ Jinwoo asks Minhyuk. 

“ _I’ll handle it. Go handle the guests.”_ Minhyuk replies quickly. 

Jinwoo just nods, running off again. 

“ _Bin. Hyung. Hey!”_ Minhyuk starts gently trying to wake him up. “ _Hyung please wake up.”_ He mumbles. 

Suddenly Bin groans back, his eyes opening slowly. 

“ _Oh thank goodness.”_ Minhyuk sighs in relief. 

“ _What happened? Why am I here?”_ Bin mumbles. 

“ _Take it easy. Drink some water.”_ He mumbles back, handing Bin a bottle of water. 

“ _Hyuk? Did he leave me?”_ Bin asks softly, and sadly, almost like he didn’t want to hear the answer. 

“ _We don’t know yet for sure, however we don’t think he left. The others are working on it. Are you feeling okay? You passed out.”_ Minhyuk explains. 

“ _Yeah yeah whatever I’m fine. I need to find Dongmin.”_ Bin replies, trying to stand up. 

“ _Woah there, you need to sit and rest for a few minutes okay? Drink some more water.”_ Minhyuk mumbles, gently pushing him back down. 

“ _No I don’t need to rest for a few minutes! I need to find my fiancé and try to save this wedding!”_ Bin argues. 

“ _Hyung please. I really don’t want to argue with you today. Sanha is already on his way to Dongmin’s room, which is where we think he is. He’s going to get Dongmin, and help sort everything out, then the wedding can restart. However, you need to rest for a few minutes so that once that happens, you feel okay and can enjoy your wedding. Okay?”_

_“What if Sanha doesn’t find Dongmin? What if everything isn’t okay?”_ Bin argues. 

“ _Then we’ll go find him together.”_ Minhyuk promises. 

Bin was about to argue again, however the wedding planner appears just in time. 

“ _Mr.Moon! I brought you a small snack. Eat up quickly, it will help you feel better.”_

“ _Thank you.”_ Bin mumbles, accepting the snack. “ _Do you know where he is?”_

_“Yes. We had to send up all available security guards to Mr.Lee’s room not too long ago. I apologize I wasn’t able to stop them from opening the doors in time.”_

_“Wait, security?”_ Bin asks, mind scrambling to figure out why security was needed. 

“ _I’m sorry Mr.Moon, I don’t have any details.”_

_“Bin, his mom wasn’t in her seat.”_ Minhyuk whispers softly. 

“ _His mom. Fuck I should’ve known his mom would cause trouble. Do you have your phone?”_

_“Yeah I do.”_

_“Can I borrow it?”_

“ _Of course.”_ Minhyuk mumbles, quickly getting his phone from his pocket, handing it to Bin. 

“ _Thanks Hyuk.”_ Bin mumbles, quickly trying to pull up Dongmin’s contact, ignoring any messages he had. 

“ _What do you have him under?”_ Bin mumbles. 

“ _Hyung with the Butt.”_ Minhyuk replies. 

“ _Got it.”_ Bin mumbles, quickly tapping on the contact. He debates for a moment what he should type, but quickly decides to keep it short and sweet. 

‘ _Hey. It’s Bin. Do you need me?’_

* * *

“ _Oh my god. I just left Bin at the altar! Fuck he probably hates me!”_

_“Okay Dongmin, your fiancé does not hate you. I texted all of them what was going on, but didn’t get a reply. If we know anything about Bin, he probably passed out when you didn’t show up. I’m sure he’s okay though.”_ Myungjun says softly, trying to calm Dongmin down. 

“ _You’re right! He probably passed out! What if he’s not okay?!”_

_“Someone would’ve texted us if Bin wasn’t okay and you know that. Dongmin please, just take a minute to breathe and calm down. What do you want? Do you want to see Bin? Or do you want to see if we can restart the wedding? Or something else? Tell me what you want Dongmin, I’m here for you.”_

_“I don’t know what I want.”_ Dongmin replies truthfully. “ _On one hand, all I want to do is see Bin right now, to comfort him and be comforted by him. On the other hand, I want the first time I see Bin today to be at that altar.”_

Suddenly a small knock was heard at the door. 

“ _Hyung?”_ A small voice comes out. 

“ _Sanha?”_ Dongmin calls back, surprised. 

“ _The door is open. Come in Sanha.”_ Myungjun tells him. 

Sanha quickly slips inside, closing the door behind him. “ _Is everything okay?”_

_“Hold on, answer my question first. Is Bin okay?”_ Dongmin asks softly. 

“ _Hyung passed out, but is now with Minhyuk hyung. I’m sure he’s awake again by now.”_ Sanha nods back. 

“ _What about the guests?”_

_“Jinwoo hyung said he was going to deal with them.”_

_“Okay. Good.”_ Dongmin mumbles. “ _To answer your question, I just disowned my mom.”_

_“Hyung… that’s a big deal. Are you okay?”_ Sanha asks softly. 

“ _She was an ass. She literally brought a girl here today and told me she was my bride and tried to force me into an arranged marriage. On my own wedding day! So yeah, I’m fine.”_

_“Dongmin, I really think you should text Bin. I think you need it.”_ Myungjun says softly. 

“ _I agree hyung. I think it’ll benefit both of you.”_ Sanha chimes in. 

“ _Okay. I’ll text him. Where’s my phone?”_

“ _Here, I have it.”_ Myungjun says softly, handing it to him. 

“ _Why do I have a message from Minhyuk?”_ He muses aloud, quickly unlocking his phone, and reading the message. 

‘ _Hey. It’s Bin. Do you need me?’_

“ _Bin must not have his phone.”_ Dongmin mumbles, quickly typing back. 

‘ _Hey Binnie. I’m so sorry I didn’t show up. I love you so much. Please forgive me.’_

Dongmin starts to get nervous, waiting for a reply to his text. Luckily, he doesn’t have to wait long. 

‘ _There is nothing to forgive you for. I love you Min. Did your mom cause trouble? Do you need me?’_

_‘Yes my mom caused trouble. She brought a bride for me. To our wedding.’_

_‘A bride? Like she tried to force you into an arranged marriage?’_

_‘Yeah. Had them both forced out by security and disowned my mom.’_

_‘You disowned your mom? Min that’s a big deal. I know you two don’t get along, but she’s still your mom.’_

_‘And? I don’t owe her anything. She just tried to ruin my wedding day. Our wedding day. I love you. I have loved you for so long that I don’t remember what it’s like to not love you. I don’t want to remember. I gave her a chance. I gave her multiple chances actually. She chose to not take them. That is her fault. She chose to lose her son. That is her fault. I’m honestly okay. She made her choices, and I made mine. I love you. Can we get married?’_

_‘Min, are you sure?’_

_‘I’m so sure. Today is our day and I’m so sick of her ruining it. I want to marry you. I’m so ready to marry you.’_

_‘Okay. I love you Min. I’m with the wedding planner so I’ll tell her you’re ready and we’ll figure out how to proceed. I’ll tell her to send you a text when it’s time for you to come down. Just wait a little longer. I love you so much, I’ll see you soon.’_

_‘See you soon, Binnie.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drama continues (:  
> Come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/binosaursrex?lang=en) or [tumblr](https://incorrect-binwoo.tumblr.com/) and tell me your thoughts !  
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> ANNOUNCEMENT: So the next chapter of this is not written yet, and I don't believe I can get it written in time for next week. With that said, I have to put this on a short hiatus so I can deal with life. Please keep a look out on TWITTER (@binosaursrex) for updates!


	30. Hi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> It's been 3 weeks since I updated, and I'm so sorry for that!  
> Hopefully this chapter makes up for it a bit...  
> Enjoy!

“ _I need him to text me back. Like right now.”_ Bin mumbles impatiently, already getting prepared to run up to Dongmin’s room and beat someone up if he had to. 

“ _Just give him a minute. I’m sure he’ll respond the second he sees the message.”_ Minhyuk assures him. “ _Please eat your snack in the meantime.”_

Bin rolls his eyes, but doesn’t try to argue anymore as he starts stuffing his snack into his mouth. Minhyuk's phone buzzes with a new message, and he almost chokes on his food as he scrambles to grab the phone. 

‘ _Hey Binnie. I’m so sorry I didn’t show up. I love you so much. Please forgive me.’_

“ _Why does he always apologize for things that aren’t his fault?”_ Bin asks no one in particular as he types out a reply. 

‘ _There is nothing to forgive you for. I love you Min. Did your mom cause trouble? Do you need me?’_

_‘Yes my mom caused trouble. She brought a bride for me. To our wedding.’_

“ _SHE FUCKING WHAT?!”_ Bin yells out in response to the message, making Minhyuk jump on the floor beside him. 

_‘A bride? Like she tried to force you into an arranged marriage?’_ Bin replies, trying to seem calmer than he was actually feeling. 

_‘Yeah. Had them both forced out by security and disowned my mom.’_

Bin lets out a gasp and freezes. 

“ _What?”_ Minhyuk asks softly. 

“ _He… just disowned his mom.”_ Bin mumbles back softly, trying to figure out what he’s supposed to reply to something like that. 

_‘You disowned your mom? Min that’s a big deal. I know you two don’t get along, but she’s still your mom.’_

“ _There’s no way he’s okay right now. Maybe we need to call the wedding off for today.”_ Bin mumbles. 

“ _Or hyung, maybe having the wedding is exactly what he needs. Something to make him happy, take his mind off of things for awhile.”_ Minhyuk chimes in softly, trying to comfort Bin. 

“ _I guess… maybe… he’s typing, so let’s just see what he says.”_

_‘And? I don’t owe her anything. She just tried to ruin my wedding day. Our wedding day. I love you. I have loved you for so long that I don’t remember what it’s like to not love you. I don’t want to remember. I gave her a chance. I gave her multiple chances actually. She chose to not take them. That is her fault. She chose to lose her son. That is her fault. I’m honestly okay. She made her choices, and I made mine. I love you. Can we get married?’_

_“He’s saying he’s okay. I’m not sure I believe that. He’s saying he wants to get married.”_

_“It’s okay to ask him once if he’s sure about his decision, if it makes you more comfortable.”_ Minhyuk tells him, to which Bin nods. 

_‘Min, are you sure?’_

_‘I’m so sure. Today is our day and I’m so sick of her ruining it. I want to marry you. I’m so ready to marry you.’_

_“He said he’s sure. Okay then. The wedding is still on.”_ Bin can’t help but smile a bit as he types another message back. 

_‘Okay. I love you Min. I’m with the wedding planner so I’ll tell her you’re ready and we’ll figure out how to proceed. I’ll tell her to send you a text when it’s time for you to come down. Just wait a little longer. I love you so much, I’ll see you soon.’_

_‘See you soon, Binnie.’_

Bin’s heart swells at the last message before he turns to the wedding planner. “ _So, how exactly do we proceed?”_

_“Oh exciting! Okay, I need the whole wedding party backup front and in their spots. Mr. Moon, once they’re all there, I want you to resume your position as well okay? I’ll take care of everything else!”_ The wedding planner smiles, already typing on her phone. 

“ _Perfect. Thank you.”_ Bin smiles back at her. 

“ _I’ll text Sanha, get him back down here.”_ Minhyuk nods, quickly taking his phone back from Bin and typing out a message. 

“ _Okay.”_ Bin nods a bit, before slowly smiling to himself. “ _I’m actually getting married.”_

“ _You’re actually getting married. Come on now, stand up, we have to make sure you’re not dizzy.”_ Minhyuk nods, offering him a hand. 

“ _Right.”_ Bin nods, quickly taking the help up. Out of excitement, he stands up much too fast, making him wobble a bit. 

“ _Woah there. You alright?”_ Minhyuk asks, holding him steady. 

“ _Yeah I just stood up too fast.”_ Bin laughs back after gaining his balance back. 

“ _You’re not going to pass out on us again are you?”_ Minhyuk asks, just to be sure. 

“ _As long as he shows up this time, I think I’ll be alright.”_ Bin confirms with a small nod. 

“ _Good. Sanha said he’s on his way down.”_ Minhyuk mumbles, brushing a few crumbs off Bin’s jacket. 

“ _Oh god, do I look okay? Was my hair or makeup messed up?”_

_“Don’t stress too much, you’ll pass out again. Your hair and makeup are fine.”_ Minhyuk assures him, before quickly looking at his phone again. “ _Okay Sanha is out there. I’ll go out now then. Take a minute, breathe, then come out and join us.”_

_“Got it. I’ll be out in a minute.”_ Bin smiles a tiny bit. 

“ _Fighting.”_ Minhyuk smiles back before walking out. 

Bin takes a deep breath, smoothing out non-existent wrinkles on his jacket. “ _Please, let him show up this time.”_ He mumbles to himself, before pushing himself out towards his wedding. 

* * *

“ _We should be getting that text any minute to start heading down. How are you feeling?”_ Myungjun asks softly. 

“ _Impatient.”_ Dongmin answers with a small laugh. “ _Also extremely nervous. My insides are shaking so much I think my organs might actually have moved.”_

_“There’s nothing to be nervous for! You two are soulmates and you know it. I know getting married will be a change, but the two of you have been together for such a long time, it’s almost as if getting married is just a label.”_

_“That’s just it hyung. We’ve been together so long. Neither of us have really known much else. What if we don’t actually belong together? What if I’ve held onto him for too long? What if I’m the reason he’s never found better?”_ Dongmin’s leg starts bouncing as he looks down at the floor. 

“ _Dongmin, what on earth are you saying? Have you seen the way Bin looks at you? I mean I understand you’re attractive and all, and people look at you all the time, but nobody in this world looks at you the way he does. I’ve never seen so much love in someone’s eyes. He doesn’t want anyone else. Dongmin, he wants you. It can only be you. There is no better for him.”_

_“I’m going to spend the rest of my life trying to prove that I’m worth it. I refuse to let him down.”_ Dongmin smiles a bit. 

“ _You’re already worth it. Stop diminishing yourself.”_ Myungjun reminds him. 

“ _I’ll work on it.”_ Dongmin nods softly. 

“ _Good.”_ Myungjun nods, and the sound of a phone vibrating against a table fills the room. Myungjun runs over and grabs his phone. “ _There it is. Are you ready?”_ He smiles.

“ _The text came? Oh my goodness okay. Um… yeah okay I think I’m ready. No no no, I can be more confident then that. Yes. Yes I’m so ready!”_ Dongmin can’t help but smile as he jumps up from his chair. 

“ _Let’s go get you married.”_

* * *

“ _Are you okay?”_ Sua whispers to an overly anxious Moonbin. 

Bin can only nod and give a mostly unconvincing smile in return. 

“ _He’ll show up this time.”_ She whispers back, trying to calm her brother to the best of her ability. 

Bin only nods again. Deep down he knows his sister is right, Dongmin is going to show up, but that doesn’t stop his brain from thinking of the worst. 

After what feels like hours of waiting, soft music rings through the room. Bin’s head snaps up to look at the door once again, holding his breath to see if Dongmin would show. 

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. Bin watched as the guards reached for the door handles, his heart beating so loud he wondered if anyone else could hear it. The doors dragged open, inch by inch. Bin was becoming so impatient, he almost marched down there and threw the door open himself. He shifted nervously between his feet, until finally, the doors were opened wide enough to reveal what was behind them. 

A tear dripped down Bin’s face as he let out the breath he was holding.

Dongmin was there. 

* * *

“ _Breathe.”_ Myungjun says softly. 

“ _Sorry, I’m just really nervous.”_ Dongmin admits, staring at the doors that separate him and his best friend. 

“ _Just breathe!"_ Myungjun reminds him again. _"_ _And_ _relax, you’re so tense! It’s all gonna be okay.”_ Myungjun smiles.

“ _Okay and what if it’s not?”_ Dongmin panics. 

“ _Then I’ll punch him. He’s not allowed to hurt my Dongmin.”_

Dongmin actually lets out a small laugh. “ _You punching Bin is actually pretty funny to imagine. Thanks.”_

_“Wasn’t meant to be a joke but whatever.”_ Myungjun mumbles to himself. 

“ _What was that?”_

_“Nothing! Glad I could make you laugh. Just breathe, seriously I promise it’s all going to be okay.”_

“ _I literally cannot wait to tell you the exact same thing on your wedding day so I can watch you freak out even more.”_ Dongmin comments. 

“ _Rude.”_

_“Accurate.”_

“ _Yah, I’m older than you, you’re supposed to be nice to me!”_ Myungjun whines.

Dongmin was about to respond when suddenly soft music started playing from the other side of the doors. His mouth went dry as his entire body tensed on the spot. 

“ _That’s our cue. Don’t worry, I’ve got you, I promise I won’t let you fall.”_

All Dongmin can manage is a nod in response as he holds onto Myungjun’s arm a little too tightly. 

“ _I’ve got you, I promise.”_ Myungjun whispers softly once more as the two watch as the doors slowly open in front of them. 

Dongmin visibly shakes with nerves, all of his emotions taking over his body at once. He watches as the doors creak open inch by inch. “ _You can do this.”_ He whispers to remind himself, even though his body is telling him differently.

After what seems like years, the doors are finally open in front of them, and Dongmin’s eyes immediately find his best friend. “ _Bin.”_ He whispers, this time breaking out into a huge smile as happy tears start to well in his eyes. He willingly lets Myungjun lead him down the aisle, visibly calmer than he was just a minute ago. 

Unlike Bin, Dongmin doesn’t take the time to look around. Honestly, at this moment he couldn’t care less about if the flowers were perfectly placed, or if the ribbons were tied just right, he only cared that Bin was there, standing at the end waiting for him. 

Myungjun smiles to himself, seeing how happy Dongmin is all the sudden. He knew his nerves would go away the second he saw Bin, and he was right. He makes sure to lead Dongmin down the aisle slowly, knowing that if he didn’t set a pace, Dongmin would sprint down the aisle without a second thought. He takes a minute to take a look at Bin, who is dabbing away at tears rolling down his cheeks, and he can’t help but think that this kind of love is what he wants with Jinwoo. For now, he brushes the thought aside and focuses on the moment, making sure Dongmin is properly handed off. 

They reach the end of the aisle and Dongmin smiles brightly at Bin, who smiles just as brightly back at him. Dongmin finally tears his eyes off Bin to turn to his hyung. “ _Thank you, so much hyung.”_

_“It was my pleasure Dongmin.”_ Myungjun mumbles, holding back his tears, as he hugs Dongmin close. “ _Remember you got this.”_ He whispers as he straightens himself back out. “ _I wish you a long and happy marriage.”_ Myungjun smiles, gently placing Dongmin’s hand into Bin’s awaiting one.

“ _Thank you hyung.”_ Bin smiles, happily and shakily taking Dongmin’s hand into his. 

Myungjun simply nods his head and smiles before turning and taking his place.

Bin and Dongmin face each other, both with happy tears threatening to fall from their eyes.

“ _Hi.”_ Dongmin breaths out in a whisper, his smile nonstop.

  
“ _Hi.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The actual wedding takes place next chapter, I promise!  
> I wanted to thank you all for being so patient with me. I've been sick (not covid!) and it's exam season, so writing this was put on the back burner. I hope to keep up with posting through the end from now on, but I make no promises.  
> please leave some sort of feed back, it would make my day. I love you all. Stay safe!  
> Hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/binosaursrex?lang=en) or [tumblr](https://incorrect-binwoo.tumblr.com/) or just drop a comment if you have any feedback, or just want to say hi! (I promise I don't bite)


End file.
